Mission Gone East
by Game2002
Summary: The Suicide Squad is sent to take down a certain thing and also reclaim what it stole. Their confrontation with the target ended up getting all of them transported to Gensokyo, however.
1. A New Mission

.

.

.

A Game2002 production

.

.

.

There was a time when the thought of anything that cannot be explained by science is laughable, such as magic, cryptids, aliens, and alternate realities. Yet, the longer mankind survived the passage of time, the more the world disproves us of what we once believed was true. Our world has witnessed several things we once believed to be myth and fiction. Once of those being alternate universes.

Our world has its fair share of encounter with alternate worlds. Some are pleasant, some are less than satisfactory. Such worlds are either similar, some are drastically different, and some are something else entirely.

Our world has a close encounter with citizens from another world several months ago. I, Amanda Waller, didn't get the privilege to meet them in person, however. For better or for worse, those people have now returned to their own world, and memories of them are starting to fade away in the passage of time.

But to me, this memory may last longer than an average person, because they forgot to bring one thing back with them...

.

.

.

* * *

Every country has its own federal agency and Homeland Security. A.R.G.U.S. is one of those, located in the United States of America. Standing for Advanced Research Group Uniting Super-Humans, this agency is responsible for keeping the country safe from all sorts of danger, such as terrorist attacks, alien invasions, and attacks caused by various supernatural means. If there was ever any protecting that had to be done, A.R.G.U.S. would be there.

Or so they were supposed to be...

Ever since the establishment of the Justice League, A.R.G.U.S. had been thrown into the back burner and reduced to more or less a cleaner, rounding up the culprits captured and left behind by the heroes. It's only natural, as the Justice League had several people who could do things nobody could imagine, while A.R.G.U.S. consisted mainly of normal people, and there's a limit to what people can do.

Even so, that didn't mean A.R.G.U.S. was going to sit by and let themselves fade into obscurity, while the heroes took all the fame. The federal agency had done several things to try to get one step ahead of the Justice League. Sometimes they were successful, sometimes they weren't. At times, they wouldn't hesitate to use underhanded methods to get what they want, which they claimed to be doing for the good of the citizens and the world. Because of this, the league was sometimes at odds with them.

Sometimes you cannot get things done without going short of the extreme... That was what A.R.G.U.S. believed in and something the league didn't quite agree with.

Sacrifices, extortion, inhumane practices, hiding dark secrets... Those were things that A.R.G.U.S. did in order to ensure that the world was at peace.

And speaking of hiding dark secrets, they had acquired a particular thing that they've managed to keep a secret for a long time, even from the league.

* * *

Somewhere deep within the main headquarters of A.R.G.U.S., various scientists and security guards were busy doing their jobs, be it patrolling the place for intruders, doing paperwork, performing experiments, developing new tech, or doing research on computers.

There was a place for everything: intel gathering, research and development, metahuman studies, biological experiments, alien research, and even studies of the supernatural.

In the room for supernatural researches, there was a particular room where various artifacts believed to contain magical properties were stored. Some were dangerous, some were not, though anything could be considered dangerous if used incorrectly. There was even danger that some of these things might become dangerous on their own accord.

One particular artifact was what appeared to be a miniature Japanese Shinto shrine, placed on a pedestal located at the far back of the room. Said artifact also had a red and white rectangular paper seal stuck all over it, and on it was written the Japanese kanji for "seal."

The door to the storeroom opened, and two researchers walked inside. One had neatly trimmed black hair and wore glasses, and the other had curly brown hair and a face full of freckles. They both wore typical white lab coats. The two chatted with each other as they looked at the various artifacts lying around. The freckled researcher was new to the place, so he was being given a tour so that he could become familiar with his surroundings and understand how things worked around here.

They eventually got to the miniature shrine, and the black-haired researcher explained to him what it was. "Would you believe me if I tell you that there is something living inside this?"

"There's something alive inside this dollhouse?" asked the novice researcher curiously.

"Indeed, but according to scan results, it's in a dormant state," replied the veteran. "X-ray shows that it appears to be a snake."

"A snake?" asked the newcomer.

"Indeed... But not any ordinary snake, apparently," replied the researcher. "According to our top magical experts, this snake harbors powerful dark magic within it, and the paper seals all over this dollhouse are keeping it from coming out. Whatever that snake really is, it's bad news if it were to get out."

"Where did you get this thing?" asked the newcomer.

"How do I put it...?" said the researcher while trying to come up with something. "Let's put it like this... Have you notice that several months ago, there were some... never-seen-before girls fighting alongside the Justice League?"

"Yeah, I remember that, and they all speak Japanese, apparently," said the new researcher.

"According to our intel, those people come from an alternate universe. I don't know how they got to this world, but when they came, this thing came along," said the researcher, pointing to the shrine.

"This came along with them? Do they know about it?" asked the new researcher.

"It's been several months, and they don't seem to be looking for it, so it's likely that they are unaware about this thing," said the researcher. "I heard that they returned to their own world months ago, and they didn't bring this back with them. We found this shortly after they arrived at this world, and after finding no information on it, we concluded that it must be from another world, theirs."

"Wow... But do you think it's really all right for us to be keeping this?" asked the newcomer.

"They're already gone, so it's probably too late to return it to them now, so the most we can do is to keep it here and hope that nothing bad comes out of it..." said the researcher. "Even the Justice League doesn't know about this! Anyway, I think you've heard enough about this. C'mon, time to get you your first assignment."

With that, both researchers left the room and closed the room, leaving the shrine there alongside several other magical artifacts.

* * *

That night, when the lights were turned out at most parts of the headquarters and nobody was present, saved for the guards, a lone person was seen sneaking through the interior of the building. He made his way to the research room of the supernatural and to the storage room for the artifacts. Inputting a specific password onto the lock, he was able to open the door and sneak inside.

He grinned as he eyed various of the magical artifacts around the place, clearly having the intention to steal them and put them to nefarious uses. He was wondering which of the artifacts he should steal while unknowingly approaching the shrine. When he was in front of it, the lights suddenly turned on, much to his surprise. He was revealed to the be the newcomer researcher to the place. He watched in shock at the entrance an imposing and overweight black woman standing there with angry eyes looking at him. It was the kind of eyes that showed this person was someone you never wanted to get on the bad side of. She wasn't alone, as there were some other guards standing alongside her.

"Eric Conwell, I presume?" said the woman, Amanda Waller, director of A.R.G.U.S. "May I ask what you are doing here at a time like this?"

"Um... I dropped something here and so came back to look for it..." said the man named Eric nervously.

"Oh, is that so? You should've reported to the guard at the lobby if that is the case," Waller said to him. "Coming in here at a time like this is breaking the rules, you know? I assume that you are here to steal something, right?"

"No! I'm serious finding a lost property!" claimed Eric.

"Lie!" said Waller loudly all of a sudden. "I know who you really are! Did you think a place like A.R.G.U.S. wouldn't do proper background check on everyone here? We have access to even the most private information, so there was no way you could have ever escaped us, Mark Ross! Wanted for various accounts of theft and robbery!"

Eric sweated nervously at the fact that she was able to deduce his true identity. He was indeed a thief who stole valuables from various places, every time using a different name and even changing his appearance to keep people from recognizing him. He never expected that he would be busted here. Since there was nothing to lose, Mack snickered before saying, "Okay, you got me! I did come here to steal stuff! I wanted to be more than just a petty thief, even if I've managed to escape the authorities for a while. When I heard about this place containing cool stuff that can make me more powerful, I forged a degree in studies of the supernatural in order to come here and steal magical artifacts! Who knows how much power I can obtain from making good use of these things!"

"Too bad you won't be getting anything out of here! You should just surrender now!" Waller said to him.

"Like I'll surrender so easily! I'm going to see what I can make use of here right now!" said Mack. He looked around frantically and saw the shrine. "So I heard that this dollhouse houses an evil snake of some kind, right? What if I remove this seal? I wonder what will happen?" He immediately reached for the seal at its door and yanked it off. As soon as he did so, the guards fired from their guns at him, riddling his body with holes. Mark never got to witness what happened after removing that seal, as he dropped dead onto the floor right away.

One of the guards went over to the corpse to make sure that it was truly lifeless. "Pitiful end for a pitiful thief!" Waller said to the dead man. Suddenly, she noticed a purple aura around the shrine, and the guards raised their guns in caution when they saw it. The guard close to the corpse backed away while pointing his gun at the shrine. He never got to rejoin the others, as the shrine's tiny door opened, and something shot out of it at a blink of an eye and struck the guard in the chest.

The guard turned around with an empty look on his face and moved as if he was going to collapse any second. A small hole was seen on his body, and suddenly, his mouth opened, and a black snake came out of it, much to the horror of the others. Waller didn't show much shock as the guards, though. She was never someone to show much emotions nor be surprised so easily.

The guard the snake was in then fell dead on his side, while the snake came out from his mouth and somehow managed to stand up on the tip of its tail while glaring at Waller and the shocked guards, who had their guns pointing at it the whole time. The snake eventually spoke, though in telepathic manner. "Freedom, at lassst!"

"It can talk?!" one of the guards said in surprise.

Realizing that the snake spoke in Japanese, Waller replied in the same language, "What are you?"

"I am the Evil Dragon," replied the snake while slowly waving back and forth. "I am the greatest evil to walk thisss world, and therefore the rightful ruler to not only all of dragon kind, but alssso the world!"

"Oh great... Another typical wanna rule the world madman, and one with a huge ego... for a snake..." Waller grumbled in her head. She then said to the snake, "Try looking in a mirror, will you? I assume your thirst for world conquest is the reason they put you inside that thing in the first place?"

"People fear those with great power," replied the snake. "Therefore, they unfairly sealed me away without ever giving me the chance to prove that I have the qualities of being a leader. Those fools shall suffer my wrath now that I am freed after several centuries!"

"Well, guess what? I'm only giving you two options on what you can do now," Waller said to him. "Either you go back into your house and stay there forever, or you let us gun you down here right now!"

"I am the Evil Dragon!" said the snake. "Dragons are superior to mankind! You have no right in telling me what to do! For such an attitude towards me, I will kill you all here now!"

"Like I said before, try looking in a mirror first before calling yourself a dragon!" said Waller in an annoyed tone. "And I'll take that as choosing the second option!" She then told the guards to fire. They fired at the snake, but he moved around too fast for them to hit. Having a small frame made him hard to hit as well. The snake slithered away at a fast speed and disappeared underneath a shelf. Waller gave orders for them to find the Evil Dragon and kill him. She then closed the door to keep him from getting out.

The guards, with guns held tightly in their hands, cautiously moved around the room, looking in every direction and every under piece of furniture for the snake. One guard was walking past a shelf full of artifacts when suddenly the Evil Dragon popped out from in front of him and bit him in the nose, causing him to cry in pain. The Evil Dragon then coiled himself around his neck and tightened himself. He tightened so fast and hard that in an instant, the guard's neck was broken, killing him. His cry earlier attracted the other guards, and they fired at the snake as he got off the dead guard to escape.

Once again, they found themselves looking all over for the Evil Dragon. Unknown to them, the snake made his way over to a corner of the room, where he looked up and saw a peculiar-looking on a shelf. The book was thick and had a dark brown cover that looked as if it was made out of decayed skin. What caught the attention of the Evil Dragon was that he felt powerful magic emanating from it, and the dark kind. Interested, the Evil Dragon made his way up the shelf and opened the book to inspect its contents. Despite written in a language not known to an average person, the snake was able to understand what he was reading, and he smiled wickedly after skimming through parts of it.

The guards saw the snake reading the book and tried to shoot him, but he got away, carrying with him the book, which was coiled around his tail. The Evil Dragon made his way to the exit, only to see Waller standing there with the door closed. He looked back and saw the guards approaching. Seeing what book the Evil Dragon was carrying, Waller ordered for the guards to kill the snake fast and reclaim the book. The snake slithered around fast to avoid the bullets and then made his way far from them again. "Time to see what this has to offer!" thought the Evil Dragon as he flipped through the book to get a certain page fast.

The guards found the Evil Dragon and was going to shoot him when a dark purple vortex appeared next to him. The Evil Dragon grinned at them in a victorious manner before leaping into the portal, taking with him the book. The guard fired into the vortex, which closed shortly afterwards. Waller came over shortly and gritted her teeth in frustration. "The Necronomicon! Did he actually know how to use it?!" she said in her head. "We let it escape! This is not good!"

"We're sorry, Director Waller..." one guard said to her.

"Forget it!" she said in a frustrating tone. "We need to resolve this as soon as possible!"

"What do we do, director?" asked another guard.

"Assemble Task Force X! Time to get them back in action again!" Waller replied right away.

* * *

 **Opening Theme  
Bad Apple! feat. nomico (vocal remix of the Touhou's Bad Apple by ****Alstroemeria)  
**

.

 **TOUHOU PROJECT**

 **X**

 **SUICIDE SQUAD**

 **MISSION GONE** **EAST**

.

* * *

Floyd Lawton, AKA Deadshot, the man who never misses...

Master sniper, marksman, assassin, and hitman... If you ever need to have the job of getting someone shot from somewhere they never expect, Deadshot is the man for the job. His accuracy in sniping is unmatched. He began his operation in Gotham City, hiring himself out to anyone who is willing to pay him the greenest money. As long as he gets paid nicely, he will stop at nothing to get the job done, and he never misses.

His most recent defeat was at the hands of Eirin Yagokoro the Lunarian.

* * *

Digger Harkness, AKA Captain Boomerang, the Aussie master of boomerangs...

One of the most notorious criminals of Australia, Captain Boomerang made his name by robbing every major bank in his home country at least once using nothing but a seemingly infinite supply of boomerangs. In his hands, boomerangs become much deadlier than guns.

He eventually came to the States to find new excitement in his criminal career and seems to have shown a particular interest in making his base of operations in Central City, where he crosses path with its local superhero, the Flash, every once in a while. His latest defeat was at the hands of the living lute, Benben Tsukumo.

* * *

Harleen Quinzel, AKA Harley Quinn, the queen of the clown himself...

Harley Quinn used to be a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, her reason for working there being that she is fascinated by criminals' minds. She was assigned as the Joker's psychiatrist. Instead of curing him, however, she ended up falling in love with him, and together, they became the king and queen of Gothan City's criminal underworld. Whereas the Joker was the brain of the duo, she was the muscle, usually being the one to carry out the dirty works for him, all the while getting a good laugh out of it.

She was captured by the Bat several times, only to escape prison an equal amount of times, usually with his king. Her latest defeat was at the hands of Reimu Hakurei, the shrine maiden of Gensokyo. Together with the Joker, she unleashed Doomsday, who was in Lex Luthor's possession, into Metropolis. She was unable to get far when the Bat arrived with help.

* * *

Waylon Jones, AKA Killer Croc, the monster...

Born with a face that even a mother wouldn't love, Waylon Jones suffered from a rare skin condition that gave him a scaly appearance. He grew up to be a wrestler and traveled with the circus freak show, but he eventually fell into a life of crime and also developed a taste for human flesh, thereby becoming a cannibal. Like crocodiles of urban legends, he made his base of operations in the sewers of Gotham City, but even such places were not safe from the Bat. His most recent defeat was at the hands of Alice Margatroid, the doll maker magician.

* * *

Ben Turner, AKA Bronze Tiger, the assassin as ferocious as his namesake...

Bronze Tiger, at the age of 10, witnessed the death of his parents at the hands of a burglar. In a fit of rage, he killed his parents' murderer, but that did not stop his rage. He underwent martial arts training in an attempt to soothe his rage, but didn't work too. He became a skilled fighter, and rather than putting his rage to good use, he used it to start a criminal career and became one of the most dangerous assassins out there.

* * *

Caitlin Snow, AKA Killer Frost, the heat vampire...

Caitlin Snow is the youngest and most talented scientist of S.T.A.R Labs, but then an accident involving coolants mutated her into a metahuman with the ability to absorb heat and transmute it into ice. Her need to stay alive by absorbing heat led her into a life of crime, taking the lives of people by absorbing all their heat and rendering their bodies cold and lifeless.

* * *

Chato Santana, AKA Diablo, the pyromaniac...

After having obtained his power through supernatural means, El Diablo made himself a name by becoming a powerful gang leader, believing himself to be the king of the world due to having fiery powers. However, after accidentally burning down his house and killing his family in a fit of rage, he lamented over what he did and what he became, and thus he surrendered himself to the police out of guilt.

* * *

Rick Flag, one of the nation's greatest soldiers...

Colonel Rick Flag is one of the most talented soldiers of the nation, having fought several battles and participated in several kinds of missions to help benefit and protect the country. His skills with various kinds of weapons and a brilliant mind for strategy has made him a great leader and a powerful opponent in the battlefield.

.

.

.

 **Theme Ends (after about 5 minutes)**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1  
A New Mission  
**

* * *

It was rainy day at Belle Reeve when a helicopter arrived at the landing area of the massive prison for some of the worst criminals one could find on the planet. When the hatch opened, a couple of soldiers came over to provide the passengers with umbrellas. Amanda Waller stepped out of the helicopter, followed by a couple of A.R.G.U.S. agents.

"Director Waller! We've been expecting you!" said one of the soldiers who provided her with an umbrella.

"Colonel Rick Flag," Waller said to the soldier. "I suppose that you have everyone I told you to pick up gathered together by now?"

"They're all here," said the soldier, Rick Flag. "You sure you want to do this again? And with a couple of new members?"

"Do you want the league to get wind of this? They'll never let me hear the end of it if that's the case!" the woman said to him in an intimidating tone. "And as for the new members, you don't have to worry. They will have no choice but to do what I want them to do, and if they fail, that shows the extent of their capabilities. It's not like this world is running low on expendable refuse."

* * *

Eight people were inside a room made entirely out of metal. There were no chairs, so they had no choice but to sit on the floor. Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, El Diablo, Bronze Tiger, and Killer Frost... They were all notorious criminals, ones that would likely never see freedom if thrown into prison...

They were previously imprisoned in different locations, but under Waller's orders, they were all brought together to Belle Reeve. Some of them knew the reason they were brought here, but some were confused, even after hearing brief explanations on what was going on.

"Tsk! That big tub o lard loves doing this to us, doesn't she?" said Captain Boomerang in frustration. "Always getting us to do ridiculous stuff and then making us take responsibility for everything afterwards, while she hogs all the benefits herself! No wonder she's so fat!"

"Haha! Good one!" laughed Harley Quinn. "But I think this is fun! Going out there and beating up people without consequences is always something nice! I can't wait to smash people with my mallet again!"

Ignoring those two, Deadshot looked around at the members present. All of them except for Killer Frost, Killer Croc, and El Diablo were new to the team. Though he never worked with them before, he had at least got info on them. Being a hitman required him to have a lot of knowledge not only on his targets, but potential rivals as well, whether or not they were hitman. He was most familiar with Killer Croc, because they both operated mainly in Gotham City and had even crossed paths with each other for a lengthy period of time before.

"So... the three of you know exactly why we're here?" Deadshot asked the three newcomers.

"Yeah, something about working for the government," said Killer Frost in frustration. "I gave no for an answer, but they wouldn't and dragged me here. Froze a guard on the way here before they knocked me out..."

"Cool!" said Harley when she heard the part about freezing a guard.

"I hate these!" said Killer Croc in anger while trying to remove a metal mask that covered his mouth. It was put onto him when he was being sent here so that he wouldn't bite anyone.

"I told them I didn't want to be used as a weapon," said El Diablo in a somewhat sad-sounding tone, "but they still forced me to come... They said it would mean death for me if I disobeyed, though honestly speaking, I'd rather die than to be used like this... They didn't give me the choice to even die..."

"Why sound so suicidal?" Harley asked him. "Cheer up! This is a lot of fun!"

"Probably more fun if you keep your mouth shut for once and don't annoy any of us!" Captain Boomerang said to her in an annoyed tone.

Just then, the door opened, and Amanda Waller stepped in. Captain Boomerang grumbled something about the fat pig being here under his breath upon seeing her. Harley waved at her and cheerfully said, "Nice to meet you, Miss Waller!"

Ignoring her greeting, Waller took a few seconds to look at all those present with a stern expression and then said, "For those of you who don't know me, I am Amanda Waller, director of A.R.G.U.S., which I'm sure all of you should know. For those of you who are here for the first time, I assume you have been giving a simple explanation as to why you are here, right?"

"Yeah, and I think I'll pass..." grumbled Killer Frost.

"You do realize that you have no say in this, right?" Waller said to her. "If I want you to be part of Task Force X, you will be in!"

"C'mon, just use the name Suicide Squad," Deadshot said to her. "It's more awesome sounding!"

"You will be performing highly dangerous covert missions for the government," Waller explained to the newcomers. "Planted inside your necks are miniature bombs that is detonated remotely. Despite its size, it has the power of a hand grenade and can blow your head off instantly. Fail the mission, you die. Get on my nerves, you die. Try to escape, you die. Disobey orders, you die. Do something you shouldn't do, you die. If you succeed, you get time off your prison sentences. I may even consider rewarding you with whatever you ask for if you perform very well."

"Yeah, yeah, we get that. No need to repeat so often..." said an annoyed Captain Boomerang. "How about you just get to the point on what you want us to do this time?"

"Yeah! I'm excited to get into action!" said Harley with enthusiasm.

Amanda Waller then took out a remote control and pressed a button on it to make a monitor appear on a wall. "As you're well aware, months ago, the Justice League had taken in several new members, all of whom are female," she said before pressing another button.

Pressing that button caused several pictures to appear on the screen, and each of those pictures showed the girls of Gensokyo, casual pictures taken when they came into this world months ago. "Any one of them look familiar to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember that bloody redhead..." said Captain Boomerang while looking at the picture of Raiko posing happily with Benben and Yatsuhashi. It was a picture taken when they were at the concert held in front of the Flash museum.

Killer Croc saw a picture of Alice, which also showed Marisa standing next to her, and growled in anger. He was still angry at her for defeating him that time.

"They ruined Miser J and my fun! I remember that one beating me up!" said Harley angrily while pointing at a picture of a bored-looking Reimu standing next to a cheerful-looking Marisa, who was giving a peace sign.

"Yeah, sure do," said Deadshot when he saw a picture of Eirin, who was posing alongside Reisen, Kaguya, and Tewi. "Haven't seen them in a while. But then, I was in prison all this time..."

"You won't be seeing them again, because they have returned to their own world," said Waller. "They came from an alternate universe, and the Justice League took them under their wings until they could find a way back to their own world, which they did so months ago. As far as I'm concerned, every single one of them left. However, there was one thing they did not take back with them, and we have been keeping it in our custody all this time."

"And the Justice League doesn't know anything about it?" asked Killer Frost.

"They don't, and we have even lesser intention of letting them know about this now," replied Waller. "We've been trying to find out more about this thing all this time, and we managed to make some discoveries, one of them being that we shouldn't let it run loose."

"Let me guess: this thing finally ran loose, and you want us to either get it back or destroy it?" Deadshot asked her.

"Preferably the latter," said Waller.

"So what is it that ran off that you need us to find?" asked Bronze Tiger

Waller pressed another button on the remote to make the monitor show a security footage of the storage room for magical artifacts. It showed the guards going after the Evil Dragon but failing, and eventually, the snake disappearing through a vortex. "See that snake?" asked Waller. "That animal was sealed inside a miniature Japanese shrine, possibly because of its evil powers and the fact that it tried to take over the world centuries ago, or so it claims. It calls itself the Evil Dragon."

"Dragon? Are you kidding me? That's just a snake! It looks nothing like a dragon!" said Captain Boomerang. "I can understand people mistaking an Australian snake for a dragon! You know what they saw about us Aussies having large and dangerous animals that are always trying to kill ya!"

"Seriously? You called us together just to go after a snake?!" asked Killer Frost in annoyance. "How about you just call the pest control to deal with that instead?"

"This snake managed to kill two of our guards," explained Waller. "According to our magical experts, the snake possess a large amount of magical energy within it. It is in no way an ordinary snake, and what's worse, it stole the Necronomicon that originally belonged to the sorcerer Felix Faust. The Necronomicon is a book of dark arts. It can be used to perform all sorts of terrifying spells that can be used to end the world as we know it. The Evil Dragon seems to have knowledge of how to use it, so you must get rid of that snake and reclaim the Necronomicon before it puts it to use."

"Okay, so you've got a snake problem," said Deadshot. "Any idea on where it is currently?"

"All of the artifacts have tiny trackers put onto them so that they can be tracked down if they are to get stolen," replied Waller. "We have managed to locate the snake to the sewers of Midway City, and it is still there even as we speak. You will be leaving as soon as possible, in case the snake doesn't plan to stay there long."

"Don't worry, ma'am; you'll be having snake soup before you know it!" Captain Boomerang told her.

"Remember to keep a low profile and not arouse any unnecessary attention, and a reminder that Hawkman and Hawgirl operate in Midway City," Waller reminded them. "The last thing I want is for the Justice League to find out about this. Under no circumstances are you to let those heroes know about this, because remember, I am your consequence!"

* * *

The Joker didn't look happy. Not at all. This wasn't something that happened often, and he should be happy at a time like this. After all, he managed to escape from prison for who knows many times again. Yet, he didn't look happy, the reason being he didn't break out with his favorite right hand woman, Harley Quinn, this time.

Seated on the floor of a room in his hideout, surrounded by a large collection of knives and guns that were arranged to form a neat circle around him, the Clown Prince of Crime growled in frustration as he waited for his henchmen to return to him with good news. He had previously sent them to gather info on the current condition of Harley so that he could hatch a plan to break her out.

His latest capture was at the hands of Batman, like always, when he was at Lex's office building, unleashing Doomsday into Metropolis. After being sent back to Arkham Asylum, his execution was to be resumed after the failure last time. It didn't take too long for him to escape again, however, and hastily, so he didn't bother to take the time to take Harley along. He had since then been in hiding. He didn't mind staying low if it meant he could drive his adversary crazy looking for him, but he had to admit that it got boring after a while, especially when his favorite girl wasn't there to keep him company.

The Joker was never someone to show concern for others, yet he found himself oddly attached to Harley. Though she got on his nerves occasionally, what with her eerie obsession with him, he had to admit that she was fun to have around and also useful in carrying out his plans. In fact, he considered his plans to have become more successful ever since she became his partner in crime. He had to admit that life became more interesting when he brought her under his wings, and not having her around felt like a big part of his life was missing. This was why he was frustrated. He told himself he should've taken her with him when he escaped that time.

Hearing the door opening, the Joker brought up a gun and pointed it at the person coming in for safety precautions. It was one of his henchmen that he sent to look for Harley, and seeing his return, he asked him, "Got anything that will cheer me up? Where is she?" He sounded as if he would pull the trigger if he didn't hear what he wanted.

"It's going to be tougher than it seems to get her out," the henchman told him nervously. "According to our intel, she got recruited into the Suicide Squad again."

Hearing this, the Joker growled in frustration as he put the gun down, making the henchman sigh in relief. The latter thought he was going to pull the trigger due to not liking the answer he got. The clown was frustrated to hear that she had to run a favor for that fat woman named Waller at a time like this, but then he remembered something. "It seems that helping her will be easier than we thought! I can't believe I forgot about this!" said the Joker as his frown became upside-down. "We have a better chance at helping her if she is with the team!"

* * *

Not too long after Waller's mission briefing, the team was given time to prepare their needs before being guided to a helicopter. It was still raining, but not as much as before.

Deadshot wore a black and red suit and a cybernetic eyepatch over his right eye to help him with his aiming. His weapons consisted of a sniper rifle, a pair of handguns, and a pair of wrist guns.

Harley's outfit consisted of a red and blue leather jacket worn over a white shirt that bared her midriff and a pair of blue hot pants. She had her hair tied into twin ponytails, one side dyed red and the other blue, and she wore white makeup on her face. Her weapons consisted of a baseball bat, a handgun, and a large mallet.

Captain Boomerang wore a dark blue trench coat over a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black trousers. He also wore a dark blue knit hat. He had several boomerangs hidden underneath his trench coat.

Bronze Tiger wore a brown leather jacket that had a tiger-patterned fur collar and a pair of black trousers. He was equipped with clawed gauntlets on both his hands.

El Diablo wore a black and blue jacket and a pair of jeans. He was unarmed, as he could shoot fire from his hands and therefore had no need of weapons.

Killer Frost wore a black leather jacket over a dark blue strapless shirt and a pair of black latex form fitting trousers. Like El Diablo, she was unarmed due to being able to generate ice from her bare hands.

Killer Croc's attire was the most simple, consisting of only a pair of brown trousers. He was unarmed as well, as he had always relied on his bare hands and brute strength to fight.

There in front of the helicopter were some soldiers, one of them being Rick Flag. He approached the team and said to them, "We meet again. Hope you understood what your objective is this time."

"Yeah, pest control," replied Deadshot in a somewhat humorous tone. "And I'm so not glad to see you, by the way."

"Feeling mutual," replied Rick with a sarcastic smile. He then looked at Killer Frost, Killer Croc, and El Diablo. "All right, the three of you are new here, so I should get some things straight with you."

"Who are you suppose to be?" Killer Frost asked him with an annoyed look.

"I am your leader, Colonel Rick Flag, and you are to listen to everything I tell you!" Rick told her. "I have been given the authority to set off your neck bombs by Waller, so you better not get on my nerves! You disobey me, you die! You mess up, you die! You try to escape, you die! You vex me, you die!"

Harley then raised her arm and asked him with a smile, "Do you remember me telling you that I can be quite vexing the first time we met?"

"Yeah, and be glad that you didn't get on my nerves that time! That doesn't mean you should do it again!" Rick said to her.

Harley then said to Killer Frost, "He's a fun guy once you get to know him! By fun, I mean someone fun to mess with!"

"All right, get onto the chopper fast!" Rick loudly said to the team. "You'll want to finish this as soon as possible! At least that's how Waller wants it!"

As they were getting on the helicopter, Bronze Tiger asked, "Seriously, it's just a snake! How bad can things be?"

"Lemme tell ya about the snakes we have back in Australia, mate!" Captain Boomerang said to him. "Tis a paradise for snake lovers and hell for snake haters! Actually, it's also hell for snake lovers. I'm not far from exaggerating when I said it's understandable if ya mistake them for dragons!"

"Speaking of how bad can things be, don't you think eight people just to hunt down a snake is too much?" asked Deadshot as he took his seat. "It's like sending an army of hundred after a single lion!"

"I did ask Waller that, and she said the reason for this is due to the book that snake stole, the Necro whatever, having the capability to summon otherworldly beings, so if he manages to do that, we may need an army," replied Rick. "This is also why she wants us to stop that snake as fast as possible. It's a very dangerous book, apparently."

"Ooh! Sounds like fun! I think Mister J will like it!" said Harley.

After several minutes of flight, they finally arrived at Midway City. The helicopter landed at trash dump located close to the edge of the city. When the team got out of their ride, Rick, armed with a machine gun, stepped out and pointed at a large pipe at the side of wall. "That will be our entrance," he told the team.

"We're going into the sewers?! Really?!" asked Captain Boomerang in surprise.

"I like how this is going to start!" said Killer Croc with a smile.

Showing them his smartphone, which had the map of the city, Rick said, "According to the tracking system, the Necronominon is inside the sewer, which means that snake is in there as well. Since we do not want to attract attention, especially the Hawks, we have to enter from there."

Killer Croc then walked up to him and snatched the smartphone away from his hand. "I'll be the guide! I know the sewers better than any of you here!"

"You sure? This isn't Gotham's sewers," Rick said to him.

"Every sewer is the same to me!" said Killer Croc before going into the pipe, and the others followed him.

"Who died and made him the leader?" asked Captain Boomerang.

"A better leader than you at least," Deadshot said to him. "If we let you be the leader, you're going to turn around and take back your words, just like a boomerang." It took a few seconds for Captain Boomerang to understand what he meant when he said "just like a boomerang," and when he did, he responded with an offended "hey."

* * *

The team spent several minutes walking through the sewer, spending most of their time walking in dirty water that reached slightly past their feet. It wasn't like they had other options, as the path Killer Croc led them down had no dry ground. "Are you sure we are going the right path? I don't see how letting a pile of leather lead us is a good idea!" complained Captain Boomerang. "His brain is probably only as good as a crocodile's, so that's why he's taking us down his favorite type of path!" Hearing this insult, Killer Croc turned around to glare at him, but the latter wasn't daunted.

"Oh, quit complaining! What are you? A girl?" Killer Frost said to him.

"Is that supposed to be a stereotype about all women hating dirty stuff?" Captain Boomerang said to her in an offended tone. "Ah yes, go and make baseless assumptions on things you hear people passing around without proof! It's very fun, ain't it?"

"Says the person who uses stereotypical Australian weapons," said Killer Frost.

"It ain't stereotype if it's fact!" the Australian told her angrily.

"Awww! So cute! The two of them are arguing with each other! They're made for each other!" teased Harley.

Captain Boomerang angrily turned to her and said, "And don't get me started on that girl and boy love each other because they argue c***!"

"Shut up and get moving!" Rick yelled at them, annoyed. "We're wasting time fighting over something nonsensical! You don't want me to blow your heads clean off, don't you?"

The two villains that started all this angrily quieted down and then continued with the others down the path. After several minutes of walking around the maze-like sewer, Killer Croc said they were coming close to their target. Everyone became defensive as they approached a passage up ahead. Sneaking up close to the passage, Rick looked around it and saw a small staircase leading out of the water and onto dry ground, and there, he saw the Evil Dragon, coiled up and looking at the book.

"There's the target" said Rick. "All right, follow my lead."

"How about we just shoot it from here and be done with it?" suggested Deadshot. "Much easier than getting into an unnecessary brawl."

"But I wanna get into an unnecessary brawl!" pouted Harley.

"I agree with Floyd for once," said Captain Boomerang. "All the better to get out of this smelly sewage dump fast!"

Suddenly, a burst of purple light appeared around the Evil Dragon, much to the surprise of the team. When the light disappeared, they saw that the snake had changed form. Not only was he slightly longer and thicker than before, he also had a pair of demon wings growing out of his back and a pair of draconic horns pointing diagonally backwards into the air growing from his head.

"I don't know what happened... but that definitely looks more dragon-like..." commented Deadshot.

"I know you people are over there, so come out, for it is useless to hide!" said the Evil Dragon telepathically in English all of a sudden.

"How'd he know we're here?!" asked Captain Boomerang in surprise.

"Animals have strong awareness of their surroundings," replied Bronze Tiger.

"I said come out at once!" said the Evil Dragon loudly and fiercely.

"Since he's telling us to come out, let's go greet him right away!" said Harley cheerfully, and then she stepped out without a hesitation, despite Rick's protest. The rest of the team followed her.

The team approached the Evil Dragon as he turned around to face them. "I know why you are here, and let me tell you this beforehand: you will fail to destroy me!" said the snake. "The Necronomicon has granted me great powers, powers greater than anything I can imagine! With it, I shall become the most powerful dragon in the universe and rule over all living things! Feeble beings like you will cower before me!"

"Cool, but cliched," said Deadshot, sounding unimpressed.

"Return the book at once, you snake!" Rick said to the Evil Dragon while pointing his machine gun at him. "Otherwise, we will use lethal force against you!"

"Hey mate, when was it ever a wise decision to not use lethal force against snakes?" Captain Boomerang asked him.

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with him," agreed Killer Frost.

"You fools have no idea what you are up against! I shall show you ignorant lot the power of the Evil Dragon!" said the snake angrily. Purple energy surround the snake before he charged at the group at a fast speed, aiming for Rick.

Quick as a flash, Harley got in front of Rick and, with a swing of her bat, sent the Evil Dragon flying back through the air and crashing into a wall hard. "Home run!" she shouted after doing so.

"Thanks," Rick said to her.

"Just so you know, I did that because we don't want to die from letting you die," Harley told him.

"Dude! That was pathetic!" Deadshot said to the Evil Dragon. "I thought you were raving about wanting to rule the universe and whatnot? You seriously think with that kind of power, you can do that?"

"Looks like this will be easier than I thought!" said Killer Frost as she brought up her hands, which emitted frost.

The Evil Snake got up and glared at them angrily. He was not expecting this kind of result, and there was no way he was going to let this happen again. These people humiliated him, so he was going to give them the worst kind of death he could think of. Nobody messes with the Evil Dragon and gets away with it!

* * *

The Joker and his henchmen were traveling through a sewer. Not just any sewer, but the sewer the Suicide Squad was currently in. The Clown Prince of Crime had prepared for this day, the day when Harley was working with the squad and he wanted to get her out of it. This was easier said than done due to the neck bomb inside her, so simply taking her away will result in the bomb exploding and killing her.

This was why the Joker sent his men to gather information on the neck bombs, such as who made them and how they were made. Thanks to having henchmen who were surprisingly smart and competent, he was able to get them to create a program on his smartphone that could be used to deactivate the neck bombs. This way, he could rescue Harley without fear of killing her. It's been a while since he had this planned out, and it was finally time to put it to use.

He was able to tell that the squad was in Midway City's sewer because of his henchmen finding out about this. Though they weren't able able to find out what the mission was, knowing the location was more than enough. The clown wasted no time in traveling to this place with his men to ruin the squad's day.

"I think I hear someone throwing a party," said the Joker as his group approached a passage up ahead. "C'mon, boys! You don't want to miss out the fun, don't you?" He happily skipped over to the passage and looked into it, and what he witnessed was the sight of the squad fighting the Evil Dragon.

The Evil Dragon behaved more competently this time. Using his wings, he was able to fly around, and at a fast speed at that. He zipped around the air in an attempt to knock down each of the squad members and also bite them. However, the villains were not lacking in combat skills. Despite the snake's speed, they were able to dodge him and fight on equal terms with him.

"Hate to break it to ya, but I have experiences dealing with speedsters!" said Captain Boomerang as he threw several boomerangs at the snake and caught them when they came back.

The Evil Dragon soon found himself being overwhelmed by the squad. After injuries were inflicted onto him, he backed away from them and got to the Necronomicon. The squad approached them, and Deadshot said to him while pointing his wrist gun at him, "Looks like it's the end of the road for you, Mister Snake, or should I say, Mister Dragon? You sure have a lot of ego to call yourself a dragon!"

"Hand over the book at once!" Rick said to the Evil Dragon while aiming his machine gun at him.

"Do not be so full of yourself! I admit that my powers have dwindled since I was sealed, but know this: once I regain my full power, all of you will die!" said the Evil Dragon. "Go ahead and celebrate over your victory now! When my power is fully restored, we will see who gets the last laugh!" The snake then turned to the book and flipped through its pages fast. He then chanted what was written on a particular page, causing a vortex to appear.

"He's going to get away! Stop him!" shouted Rick.

Killer Croc threw himself at the Evil Dragon and caught him by the tail just as he was going to jump into the portal. The snake angrily shouted for him to let go while struggling to break free from his grasp. Harley ran to the Necronomicon and picked it up, but the snake suddenly swung his body against her, knocking her into the vortex, along with the book.

"Harley!" gasped Rick in shock upon seeing what happened. The snake was eventually able to break free from Killer Croc's grasp by biting his hand, and then he jumped into the vortex. The others ran up to the vortex, and Rick suggested that they go in there to find Harley.

"Are you crazy?! Who knows where this thing will take us!" protested El Diablo.

Without a word, Killer Croc jumped into the vortex, and then Rick suggested that everyone do the same before the vortex disappears. After he went into it, the others followed him, even if they didn't feel like it. El Diablo was the last to do so, as much as he didn't want to, but fearing what Waller would do if he returned alone, he eventually gave in and jumped into the vortex.

The Joker and his men ran up to the vortex and noticed that it was gradually becoming smaller. "That Harley! Going headfirst into excitement without me! I'm not going to forgive her for this!" he angrily said. "C'mon, boys! We're going to wherever they're going!" Having said that, he went into the vortex. His henchmen hesitated, and that was when the vortex disappeared all of a sudden, leaving them dumbfounded and without a leader.

* * *

It was dark and gloomy in Infernal Prison, a prison building located in a pocket dimension that could be accessed through Gensokyo. It was where dangerous criminals of Gensokyo and the Demon World were imprisoned and never to see the light of the day again. There, the prison guards and torturers were ruthless towards the inmates and made them suffer various kinds of pain. In fact, they were sadistic and enjoyed seeing them in pain. Of course, there were limits to how far they could go before it was too much. The prison warden made sure that the staff members there abide to the rules, or else they would be considered criminals as well.

Seija was reclined against a pillow in her prison room. It had been quite a while since she was sentenced to this place for a lifetime. Being an amanojaku, it was in her nature to behave in ways opposite of what people expect from her. While people expected her to suffer and regret for her crimes, she was doing her best not fulfilling their expectations by chilling out the best she could in this kind of place.

Day after day, she annoyed the staff members and occasionally other inmates nonstop. When she was punished for causing trouble, she would break out into laughter whenever pain was inflicted onto her rather than crying in pain and begging for mercy. She was so annoying to the prison guards that they felt like killing her, but they were forbidden from doing so. Seija knew this well, so she purposely annoyed them to no end, knowing that there was nothing they could do to silence her forever.

The door to her cell opened, and a fairy prison guard was there, telling her to come out. Because it was leisure time, she was allowed to go out and get some free time in a peculiar area made for prisoners to interact with each other. Seija came out of her cell and was led by a different fairy guard down the hallway. "Go ahead and try starting a mess!" the fairy angrily told her. "We're going to let you have it if you do something!"

"Oh, like that is going to scare me!" Seija said to her with a smile. "Don't worry; I'll be a good girl today, because I'm out of ideas on what to do. I sure do hope someone will start something in place of me, though! Heeheehee!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

And thus began my new story, a Suicide Squad and Touhou crossover! This story has been in my head since the Suicide Squad movie got released in August last year. Great movie! I watched it twice, and while I can see a couple of flaws, I don't understand how it ended up getting such a poor reception. People can't appreciate good things... Those who hate this movie can't appreciate great things. This movie is awesome! It definitely deserves the Oscar Award for makeup and hair styling. Recently, it even got an award for the best soundtrack in Kid's Choice Awards! To top it all off, it performed very well at the box office, so much that a sequel is planned! The DCEU is looking great! Looking forward to Wonder Woman and Justice League this year!

Since this story is inspired by that movie, I've included references to it, such as Harley's vexing quote, Waller's "I am your consequence," and the Joker scene at the end. I really love that particular quote from Waller!

By the way, the Evil Dragon is an actual character from Touhou. He appeared in the Forbidden Scrollery manga, though he's a good guy there and a minor character. Let's just say it's not the same character here...

Anyway, I'm very hyped for this story, so I hope you'll look forward to what you'll be reading and review to your hearts content! Please enjoy!


	2. Entering the Land of Fantasy

**SBS Time!  
Kuro-tan: **So this some kind of sequel to your previous fic  
 **Game2002:** You can say that, though it doesn't take place right after  Universes' Finest. That honor goes to White World. This story takes place after The League of No Creativity.

By the way, thanks for reviewing! People seem to be coming to this site less and less, thus resulting in lesser reviews all the time. I really do hope that you will continue to review every chapter, or at least often. I will try my best to work on the quality of this story, so even if the wait is taking some time, please do know that it will be worth it in the end! I'm sure as long as I make this story exciting and high quality, more reviews will pour in!

Again, thank you very much!

God bless you!

* * *

I made the mistake of saying that the Joker scene at the end of the previous chapter came from the movie, because it sounds like he jumped into a vortex in that movie, which never happened. I was actually referring to the scene where he is having a conversation with his henchman regarding Harley's whereabouts.

 **Chapter 2  
Entering the Land of Fantasy**

* * *

"We've lost contact with the squad." That was what an A.R.G.U.S. operator told Waller when the former saw her computer screen showing the message that contact was lost.

Waller growled in frustration upon hearing this She tried all sorts of method to get in touch with Rick, but nothing worked. She even tried detonating the neck bomb of a random member, Killer Croc, but that didn't work as well. They were either somewhere too far away to be reached or in an entirely different universe now.

Due to the lack of cameras at the sewer, Waller still knew that the squad went into the vortex, as she heard what happened through Rick's communication device. She hated not being able to get in contact with the squad in fear of them going their own way, but at least Rick was there to keep them under control, assuming he still had control over the neck bombs.

"What do we do, director?" the same operator asked her.

"Search everywhere for them; otherwise, we'll just have to wait for them to call back, if they ever will," replied Waller.

* * *

The leisure area of Infernal Prison was a large space with several tables and chairs for inmates to hang out at. It was currently filled with people, both inmates and guards. the latter being there to keep the former under control.

Many of the people there looked human, though there were no humans in this place. Everyone present were demons of some kind. Some were indistinguishable from humans, but some had features such as horns, wings, tails, and odd skin colors.

Several of them had special cuffs around their necks to keep them from using their powers, which would help them escape with ease. It also lessened the strength of those with inhuman strength so that they were only as strong as an average person.

Seija had such a cuff around her neck in order to keep her from using her power to reverse things. Not that it made her less of a troublemaker, though. Even when unable to use her powers, she still found ways to get on people's nerves.

She hummed happily as she walked down the lane between two tables, looking for something to do. She noticed a female bespectacled inmate with pink hair tied into a ponytail reading a book, so she went up to her.

Seija didn't understand nor did she care what she was reading, but she still said, "Nice book you're reading, but I think it'll be a more interesting read if you..." She then took the book, flipped it upside-down, and placed it back into the inmate's hands. "There! That's better! Enjoy reading!" The inmate looked at the amanojaku with an annoyed face as the latter walked away before flipping the book right side up to continue reading.

The amanojaku then across two inmates playing jenga, the game where one builds a tower of blocks and then remove each of the blocks to place at the top, seeing who was able to keep the whole thing from collapsing. Both inmates were female, and one had a lizard tail, while the other had red skin and a pair of small curved horns sticking out of the sides of her forehead. Their tower was narrower towards the top, but thicker towards the bottom.

Seija observed them playing for a few seconds before suddenly grabbing the tower and then flipping it upside-down. Because the lower part was now narrower, the tower was unable to stand still properly, so after wobbling around for a few seconds, the whole thing came crashing down, and the amanojaku laughed. The lizard-tailed girl grabbed her collar in anger and said, "You have a death wish messing with us, don't you?"

"Just having a bit of fun! Why so serious?" replied Seija, undaunted.

"I ought to teach you a lesson!" that inmate said to her.

"Yeah! Beat her up! Kill her!" said the other inmate. Hearing and seeing this, all the others present turned to see what was happening and anticipated what would happen next. The prison guards were on alert to interfere in case things turned bad, but for now, they decided to stand by and see how things were going to turn out. They didn't like Seija, so they didn't mind seeing her suffer.

"You do know I'm bad at learning, don't you?" Seija said to the inmate. "You can school me all you want! I'm going to come back and turn your life upside-down again! Heeheehee!"

"You won't be doing that after I'm done with you!" the inmate said to her as she pulled back her fist, ready to punch her in the face. All of a sudden, a vortex appeared next to the former, and Harley came flying out of it and crashed into her, knocking her away and making her let go of Seija. The amanojaku backed away in surprise, and everyone else was surprised at what happened too.

Harley groaned in pain as she sat up on top of the lizard-tailed girl. "What a ride!" she said afterwards. "That was pretty fun! But I'm gonna get that snake for hitting me like that, though!" Shortly after saying that, the Evil Dragon flew out of the portal and landed in front of her. "Aha! Perfect timing!" She got out her bat to take a swing at the snake, but he moved away in time fast.

"This is the last time you're messing with me!" the Evil Dragon angrily said to her.

Harley stood up to face the snake, and shortly afterwards, the rest of the squad appeared from the portal to join her. "Oh, you guys are all here! I knew you couldn't bear to leave me alone!" Harley happily said to them.

"Teams always stick together, no matter what people it's consist of," Rick told her.

"Though honestly, I don't mind missing you out," Captain Boomerang said to her.

"I knew you'd care!" Harley said to the Australian with a smile.

Needless to say, the appearance of these people surprised everyone present to no end. "Ooh! Looks like something interesting is about to happen!" commented Seija with interest while rubbing her chin.

Noticing that Harley had the Necronomicon, the Evil Dragon swung his tail at it at a speed almost equivalent to the blink of an eye, snatching it away from her before she could figure out what happened. "This is mine! I will use it to get more power and conquer the world, and you won't stop me this time!" he said.

"Hey! I got it back, so you're not taking it again!" said Harley angrily as she whipped out her gun to fire at the snake, but he dodged it.

Deadshot aimed one of his wrist guns at the snake and fired rapidly, but the latter flew at a fast speed all over the place. The inmates and prison guards screamed and ran for cover to avoid getting shot by him. Captain Boomerang pulled out and threw several boomerangs at the snake, but as if the latter was seeing them coming in slow motion, he dodged them skillfully and swiftly. Some of those present were unfortunate enough to become the boomerangs' targets instead, though the Australian didn't care about who he hit all that much.

Bronze Tiger leaped at the Evil Dragon to slash him with his claws, only to miss. Killer Croc grabbed a nearby table and tossed it into the air at the snake, but the result was like the others. Killer Frost pointed her arms at the snake and fired icicles, but you can guess the result.

"I hate to say this, but that guy's good at dodging!" said Deadshot.

"Funny hearing that coming from the guy who never misses!" said Rick while trying to gun down the Evil Dragon with his machine gun. "Where are we by the way?"

"How would I know? You're the one who suggested that we come here in the first place!" Deadshot said to him.

Rick stopped shooting and observed his surrounding. Judging by the black and white striped clothing most of the people were wearing, they were obviously inside a prison building, but where exactly, as he saw people who were clearly not normal people due to their odd features. Wherever they ended up at, he had the feeling that they weren't going to get the best welcome party, especially after thrashing this place just trying to get rid of a snake claiming to be a dragon.

The rest of the squad ran around the place trying to get their hands on the Evil Dragon, not caring about the damage they were causing and the people they were hurting. As Harley busied herself trying to get rid of her target, she heard the voice of someone familiar calling out to her, and one that she cared about the most. "Oh Harley!" said the voice. She turned to the source of the voice and was more than overjoyed to see her favorite Mister J. "Pudding!"

Holding up his smartphone, the Joker said to her, "C'mon, Harley my dear! I've deactivated your neck bomb! We can get out of here now!" He pointed to the vortex behind him, but it disappeared when he turned to look at it. "Well duh..."

"Hey! How and when did you get here?!" a surprised Rick asked the Joker. The clown was the last person he expected to see showing up in a place like this.

"You've sure got guts taking my favorite girl away from me and using her like your toy!" the Joker said to her, "which is why I followed you guys all the way here to take her back!"

"Oh great... The last thing we need is another lunatic around here..." commented Deadshot upon seeing him.

"Every one of you! Stop what you're doing at once!" shouted a loud voice. Everyone turned to see several oni and fairy guards running into the leisure area with clubs and spears in their hands. Their ruckus had attracted the attention of most people at the place, so it was obvious that something would be done about the situation.

"Looks like we crashed into the wrong party..." said Captain Boomerang.

"Tell me about it..." said Killer Frost.

While everyone was distracted, the Evil Snake used the Necronomicon to create another vortex to escape through it. The Joker saw it and called for Harley to go with him into the vortex quick, thinking it could take them back to where they came from. As much as Harley enjoyed being with the squad, the thought of being with her most favorite person in the world was even better, so she happily ran towards the Joker to get out of this mess with him. She was suddenly pushed onto the floor on the head by Seija, who performed a leap frog over her. "Sorry! Coming through!" said the amanojaku. Harley was going to get back up, but she got pinned down by prison guards before she could do so.

Seija pulled down an eyelid and stuck out a tongue at everyone present before running into the vortex. The Joker looked at her running into it and then at the sight before him. He saw the rest of the squad being subdued by the prison guards, and as much as he wanted to help Harley, his selfishness got the best of him, especially when he saw a couple of guards nearing him. He swung a knife in their direction to repel them before running into the vortex. Before the guards could enter the vortex, it disappeared.

"Darn it! That snake got away again!" said Rick angrily while being held back by his captors.

"And we got ourselves into some deep s* too!" cried Captain Boomerang, who was also being held back.

As much as the squad wanted to fight back, they weren't able to do so due to the oni guards being much stronger than them. Killer Frost was knocked out after she froze her captor. Soon, the squad was taken out of the place, and order was eventually restored.

* * *

A vortex appeared in the middle of a forest, and the Evil Dragon came out of it, shortly followed by Seija and the Joker. Looking angrily at the two, the snake said, "You people are persistent, are you not? I can't believe I am running from you rather than fighting you! Just you wait! Once I've restored by full power and unlock the secrets of this book, I will see to it that you are the first ones to die! Until then, you better have your funeral prepared!" With that, he hastily flew away and disappeared among the trees, carrying with it the Necronomicon in its tail.

The Joker scratched his head and asked, "What was that all about? Do I know him?"

Seija observed her surroundings and then said, "Well, a familiar sight! I know this place! It's the forest not too far away from the Human Village! Looks like I made the right choice to jump through that portal after all! It was fun while it last in prison, but being out in the sun is a lot more fun!" She then stretched her arms as if waking up from a nice sleep and did a short workout.

The Joker looked at her doing such things with an unimpressed look and then said to her, "All right, you better tell me what I want to know, and you better give me a good reason for messing up my subordinate's chance of escaping with me! I'm not exactly in the best mood right now, and you wouldn't like it when I'm in a bad mood!"

Seija stopped what she was doing and looked at the Joker with a confused look, the reason she had no idea what he said at all, since he was speaking English, a language she was unfamiliar with. Shrugging and shaking her head, she said, "Sorry, I don't speak your language."

Unfortunately for the Joker, he didn't understand Japanese. Slapping his forehead, he said, "Great, I'm stuck with someone whose language consists of stuff like 'konichiwa' and 'sayonara...' I knew I should've taken Japanese school..."

The two looked at each other for several seconds, even tilting their heads and raising eyebrows. The whole situation almost looked awkward, to say the least. After several seconds of looking at each other with nothing to say, the Joker was on the verge of snapping and doing something when suddenly they both heard the sound of leaves rustling. They turned to see a woman dressed in traditional clothing of ancient Japan appearing from among some bushes and trees, carrying with her a basket full of herbal plants. Seeing the two, the woman nicely greeted them, "Hello! Nice to meet you! Good day, isn't it?"

"Yep! Good day! Haven't seen the sun in a while!" replied Seija, waving back at her. She then walked up to the woman and placed her arms around her neck. "Tell me, my fair lady, how fare things in the Human Village nowadays? Is everyone happy there that I'm gone?"

The woman was confused as to why she was asking her this, but after getting a better looking at the amanojaku, a look of horror appeared on her face as she realized who she actually was. "You... You're Seija, that wanted amanojaku!"

"Oh, took you a while!" said Seija. "Miss me?"

The woman was horrified and tried to run from her, but before she could scream for help, the amanajoku grabbed her head and, with a powerful twist, broke her neck. In fact, she twisted her head so hard that it almost went 180 degrees backwards. The woman dropped her basket of herbs and fell to the ground, obviously dead. Seija then searched around her clothes for valuable, and all she was able to dig up a small bag containing a few coins. "Not that bad of a start," she said.

The Joker approached her and the dead woman with a smile on his face. "I like what you did there!" he said in an impressed tone. "She seems to be terrified of you. Either it's what you said or you're someone she knows well and doesn't want to get involved with. It's a pity I have no idea what you're saying. I might actually like you if I can understand your moonspeak..."

Seija had no idea what the Joker was saying, and she wished she did. She rubbed her chin as she pondered if there was a way to communicate with him, and after much thinking, something came to her. She remembered there was something in the Human Village that might provide the solution to this language barrier issue. She gestured for the clown to come with her, and though the Joker didn't know what she was up to, he decided to go with her. It seemed to him that she was familiar with this place, so he might as well follow her around so that he wouldn't get lost. After all, someone who broke the neck of another person without hesitation couldn't be a bad person, at least to him, after all.

About a minute after they both left, a floating black sphere came over to where the dead woman was and hit a tree close to her. A feminine cry came from within the sphere before it dissipated, revealing Rumia to be inside it all along. The demon of darkness rubbed her head while crying in pain, which she forgot about as soon as she saw the dead woman. Landing next to her, she felt around the woman to check if she still had a pulse. After seeing that she was dead, she smiled happily and then clasped her hand together before giving thanks for her what was soon to be her meal.

* * *

After being subdued by prison guards, the squad was taken to the interrogation room to be questioned by the prison warden regarding their unexpected appearance and actions.

Language wasn't an issue, as Rick could speak Japanese and therefore communicate with the warden. Though he wanted to keep things as secretive as possible, he figured that it was better to be honest, but made sure not give out too sensitive information, such as the squad being composed of criminals. This was clearly a prison, so who knows what would happen if the people here learned about their presence.

After Rick explained to the warden their mission and how they got here to the warden, the latter told him that someone else would be speaking to them regarding this matter before leaving the room.

"So... how are things going?" Deadshot asked Rick.

"I'm sure everything will be under control," the soldier told him.

"You better have a solution for getting us out of here!" Captain Boomerang told him. "It was your idea that got us into this mess in the first place!"

"And I was so close to reuniting with Mister J!" lamented Harley.

"Speaking of which, what is the Joker doing here? How come we never noticed him on our tail all this time?!" asked Deadshot.

"Your question is as good as mine..." said Rick.

The door then opened, and in came a woman with green hair. Taking her seat directly in front of the squad, she said, "Greetings. I am Eiki Shiki, the judge of the afterlife." To the squad's surprise, she spoke English.

"Finally, someone who doesn't moonspeak!" said Deadshot.

"Judge of the afterlife? Yeah, we're totally screwed, considering who we are," commented Captain Boomerang while chucking, implying that he didn't actually believe her.

"Trust me; I do have the power to determine whether you go to heaven or hell after you die," Eiki told him. "And I can already see that all of you here more or less are deserving of hell."

"Cool!" commented Harley for whatever reason.

"Do you get excited over everything?" El Diablo asked her.

"That's a pretty harsh first impression... You gotta work on that," Deadshot said to the judge.

"I'm being honest," said Eiki. "The pitch blackness of sin seeps deep within your hearts. You people have committed atrocious crimes and managed to laugh it off without a shed of remorse and guilt. You may try to hide it with your outward appearances and even actions, but you cannot hide what is in your hearts, for that is what I see when I look at a person." She then turned to Rick. "You, however, are in the gray area. You are a soldier, a man on a mission, so there are times when you are forced to make tough decisions that are morally questionable, but even so, there are times you purposely chose to take the path that could have been avoided, claiming that things are better off that way."

"I won't deny that," said Rick, sounding a bit guilty. "I've done lots of things and swept them underneath the rug, hoping to forget about them... Can't say I'm always proud of what I do, but as a soldier, some things are inevitable..."

Eiki then turned to El Diablo. "You have remorse and guilt in your heart for the actions you have committed. In your rage, you committed a mistake that can never be undone."

"You know what I did?" El Diablo asked her in shock.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I know the exact things you did, but I can tell in your heart that there is good in you," Eiki said to him. "Every darkness has a ray of hope that can be found, and I'd say that your ray of hope is likely the brightest among these people. If you let go of your past and focus on what you can do in the future, surely you can forgive yourself and become a truly changed man."

"I don't know, ma'am... I was born with this curse..." said El Diablo as he made a small ember appear on the palm of his hand. "As long as this curse remains in me, I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what I did nor do I think I can amount to any good in this world..."

"There is always hope and the chance to make things right, as long as you have the heart to do so," Eiki said to him with a smile.

"Yeah, that's a good comfort talk and all," Deadshot said to the judge. "How about we get down to business? We don't have all day to chitchat with you, while that slithery son of a b**** go hide somewhere and grow up to become some ugly mofo and take over the world!"

"I would watch your language if I were you," Eiki gave him a glare that made chills run down his spine. Deadshot wasn't exactly someone to be daunted so easily, having lived a life full of sin and seen several things and all, yet a simple glare from the green-haired woman somehow made him tremble in fright. It was as if she was someone you truly did not want to mess with you, likely even more so than Waller...

"I apologize for my teammate's language," Rick said to Eiki, "but he does have a point. Did the warden tell you everything I said?"

"Yes, the warden told me everything," Eiki told him. "I understand the gravity of your situation, so I do not plan to take up too much of your time. This Evil Dragon you are seeking is indeed a native of our world. He is an evil being sealed away centuries ago in this place and buried underground in a vessel. However, several months ago, invaders from your world came here and caused massive destruction. It was during that time that the vessel became unearthed unintentionally. When several of our inhabitants were forcefully pulled into your world after the invasion was over, the Evil Dragon's vessel was one of the things pulled in."

"How come you people didn't notice this beforehand?" asked Bronze Tiger.

"The Evil Dragon's existence is largely forgotten by the people of this land," replied Eiki. "In fact, he was sealed away before the land of Gensokyo was created. Chances are likely that you will no longer find anyone here who is aware of his existence, thus it is easy for one to overlook something like this going missing."

"What can you tell us about the Evil Dragon?" Rick asked her.

"The Evil Dragon you see now is not his true form," Eiki told him. "True to his name, the Evil Dragon resembles the typical portrayal of a dragon, but after falling to the hands of his captors, he had most of his powers drained away and ended up taking the form of a snake. Even so, the Evil Dragon shouldn't be underestimated. Now that he is freed from his prison, it is only a matter of time before he regains his full power and return to his original form."

"How powerful are we talking here?" asked Captain Boomerang.

"Regarding that, you do not have to worry too much, actually," Eiki told him. "The Evil Dragon, even at his strongest, does not pose enough threat to an entire country. At most, he is only a threat to a settlement. However, since you say that he obtained a book of dark arts, it is possible that he will use it to enhance his power even more and therefore become a bigger threat."

"All the more reason we should be going after it," said Deadshot. "If only we know where it is..."

"Who knows? It may be in another universe again," said Killer Frost.

"No, he is still in this world," Eiki told her. "I can still sense his presence here. As much as I do not wish to see the Evil Dragon rise to power again, I am afraid that I cannot help you in this matter. This is something you have to settle yourself. After all, it is a mission given to you by your superior."

"Well, you are right... We are given this mission, so we should be the ones to handle this," said Rick, "but why did you say you can't help us anyway?"

"Because judges of afterlife are not allowed to interfere with the lives of mortals unless it truly is necessary," replied Eiki. "At most, we can only offer guidance and convince mortals to take the right path, but we cannot force them to do things."

"Tsk! Why is it always the powerful ones who sit back and do nothing but bark out orders?" grumbled Captain Boomerang.

"Now that you know everything, I will see to it that you are led to Gensokyo," Eiki said to them. "I believe this is a matter that the Hakurei shrine maiden should know. First, you should go to the Human Village, and there, you will have to seek out its guardian, Keine Kamishirasawa. From there, she will guide you to the Hakurei shrine maiden. Tell her your story, and I am sure that she will be of aid to you in this matter."

"We appreciate the help!" Rick said to her.

* * *

Marisa could not believe it. She had been through several things in her life and was expecting to run into a lot more things in the future, but walking down the prison lane of the Human Village's local police station was the last thing in her mind.

How did things end up this way?

If you pissed off Patchouli enough with your constant "borrowing books for a lifetime," so much that she set up a fail-proof trap and then decided that you should learn your lesson the hard way, this was what would happen.

After falling for Patchouli's latest exploding book trap that would wrap you up in sheets of paper afterwards, Marisa found herself handed over to the law enforcers under the charge of theft, invasion of personal property, and vandalism. No matter how hard she tried to defend herself, Patchouli was going to have none of this and insisted to the law enforcers that she be locked up for her own good, and also for the good of her library. Her master Remilia gave approval to this too.

"Don't worry; it's not like you will be executed or anything," the policeman leading her down the prison lane told her. "You'll just be locked up for a few days, unless someone decides to bail you out early."

"I can't believe Patchouli would go all the way to do this..." grumbled Marisa. "I can't believe I called her my friend..."

"She doesn't seem to see you as a friend, though," said the policeman. "If you truly consider her your friend, then you would've respected her properties more."

"I did promise her that I will return her books when I die!" said Marisa.

"Sure..." said the policeman. "All right; here's your cell. Hope you have a fun time with your roommate. Don't worry; she's a nice person actually." He opened the jail door and let the witch in before locking it and then leaving.

Marisa grumbled as she went over to a bench to sit down and sulk. In all her life, she never felt so down. Wanting to cheer up somehow, she turned to look at her cellmate and saw that it was none other than the living drum herself. "Oh hey, Raiko! Surprised to see you here!" Marisa said to her with a smiling face. And to think she was sad just now... "What are you in for?"

"Instigating a rebellion..." grumbled the red-haired woman.

"Seriously? I thought you were over that!" said Marisa in surprise.

"I didn't actually incite one," claimed Raiko. "All I did was tell a bunch of newly born tsukumogami about my past and the superiority objects have over humans. Somehow, this inspired them to start a rebellion against humans, and they actually went and cause trouble at a pawn shop. Since they weren't strong, they were easily dealt with, and when questioned by law enforcers, they pointed to me as being the mastermind, so I ended up being their scapegoat..."

"Ouch... Pretty unfair if you ask me..." said Marisa.

"It was your shrine maiden friend who suggested that I be locked here..." grumbled Raiko.

"Reimu sent you here? Wow... Didn't think she was the kind of person to do this... I did realize that she's rather grumpy nowadays, though..." said the witch.

"Yeah... She's a real pain at times..." complained Raiko.

"Probably has to do with no donations, which isn't anything new," said the witch. "So how long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday..." replied Raiko. "Since no harm was caused, it's considered a small crime. They say they'll let me out in a couple of days... By the way, what are you in for?"

* * *

After the interrogation was over, Eiki decided to personally lead the squad to Gensokyo. She also told them that she wasn't in charge of Infernal Prison. She simply came to check up on the place to see how the conditions were, something she would do every few months.

Leaving the prison building, the judge led the team through a massive gate guarded by two large and intimidating oni. Despite their fierce appearances, Harley was undaunted and even cheerfully greeted them. Surprisingly, the oni smiled and greeted back.

They then walked across a strip of land that went across a pool of magma that served as the prison building's moat. After that, they entered a cave with a passage made of blue energy that, according to Captain Boomerang, looked trippy.

"Ya smoked weed before?" Deadshot asked the Australian, referring to his "trippy" comment.

"Nah, there are some things us Rogues don't do, such as taking drugs," replied Captain Boomerang. "Never had the interest in them either."

After leaving the passage, they stepped into a spacious cave and saw a red and white yin-yang orb floating in the air above the exit they came out from. It spoke in an echoing voice that sounded male and female at the same time, asking Eiki who they were.

Eiki made her response simple, saying that they were outsiders who ended up at the prison by mistake and were being led out to Gensokyo. She then told the squad that the orb was Shingyoku, the gatekeeper of Infernal Prison and the Demon World.

They continued into another passage, a normal-looking one this time, and finally emerged outside, where they found themselves standing on the cliff of a mountain overlooking a forest. "Nice view!" commented Harley. "Could use a little more color other than green, though. Like perhaps, red!"

"You mean blood, don't you?" Killer Croc asked her.

"Awww! You know me too well, Crocky old boy!" Harley said to him.

Pointing to the distance, Eiki said to them, See those buildings over there? That is the Human Village. It should be straightforward from here. I have business to attend to, so I have no time to lead you there. I hope it isn't too hard for you to get there yourselves."

"Don't worry, ma'am; getting to destinations is also a soldier's job," Rick told her.

"Be warned on the possible appearance of man-eating demons," added Eiki. "It is forbidden for demons to eat humans in the village, so they hide out in the forest often to attack unsuspecting people. They may look human and innocent, but do not fall for them. Make sure you pay attention to their behaviors."

"Nothing we can't handle," said Deadshot with confidence.

"Remember what you have to do. May good fortune be with you and avoid causing trouble. You do not want to get on the bad side of the protectors of this place," Eiki said to them before jumping off the cliff, much to the surprise of the squad. They ran up to it and looked down to see what happened to her, and to their surprise, she floated back up and took off into the distance, going higher as she did so.

"If this isn't the result of smoking weed, then I wonder how it's like if I did so..." commented Captain Boomerang in disbelief.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please look forward to more crossover interactions in the next chapter! Hope you will consider reviewing!

I gave Captain Boomerang lots of speaking roles not because I like him, but because I think it fits his personality to be talkative and comment on several things. He's also one of the most important members of the Suicide Squad, so it makes sense that he has lots of screen time. Don't worry; everyone in the squad will eventually have a decent amount of spotlight.


	3. Entering the Human Village

Thanks for the reviews! Now I'm motivated to work on the story!

Also, the new Justice League trailer! I'm in love! Bring it on, DCEU! YEAH!

 **Chapter 3  
Entering the Human Village  
**

* * *

The squad was able to make it down the mountain via a straightforward slope and were currently walking through the forest seen from the cliff. All the while, Rick tried to get in contact with Waller, but to no avail. "There's no WiFi here, so all contacts are out..." he said.

"Even if there is WiFi, I doubt we can contact the Wall, what with us being in a different universe than her," said Deadshot. "We are in a different universe, right?"

"Didn't hear what that supposed judge said?" Killer Frost asked him. "You deaf or what?"

Turning to her, Deadshot said, "Lady, you have one cold mouth. Pun not intended... or intended." Then he chuckled at his own "joke." Killer Frost simply stared at him with an unamused look.

Captain Boomerang inched close to El Diablo and said to him, "Ya know? I've noticed that you haven't done no s* all this time. Whenever we are fighting, ya just stay at the sidelines, watching like it's none of ya business."

"This ain't my fight," replied El Diablo. "I told you don't want to be used as a weapon, so I ain't doing anything unless I have to."

"Such a waste of a good fire if you don't use it! You should let it burn!" Captain Boomerang then took out a lighter and lighted up a small flame in front of El Diablo's face. "C'mon! Burn, baby, burn! Let it burn!" El Diablo was unamused and simply ignored him.

"Oh demons! Where are you? Come out and play!" Harley called out all of sudden. "Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" She swung her bat around as she said that.

"This is Japan, so I don't think they'll understand you," Bronze Tiger said to her.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be attracted to noises," Harley said to him.

As soon as she said that, Kogasa jumped down from a tree branch above them. Opening her umbrella in a flash, she stuck out her tongue, trying to make scariest face she could. "Boogity boogity boo!"

Harley let out a scream and swung her bat hard at her face, so hard that the karakasa flew back through the air a few feet and landed flat on her back with a broken nose, while the umbrella flew even farther and higher into the air, where it disappeared from sight.

"Harley! Stand down!" Rick shouted at her, as she was going to go up to the knocked out Kogasa to continue smacking her with her bat. "She's just a kid!"

"She scared me first!" said Harley angrily.

"You were hoping that something would show up, so you were asking for it," Killer Frost said to her.

Rick approached Kogasa to see if she was all right, but the blue-haired girl faded into thin air, much to everyone's surprise. "Whoa! It that how demons die? Assuming she is one..." said Captain Boomerang.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kogasa's umbrella was seen in a small clearing somewhere in the forest. The girl herself slowly materialized next to it, still unconscious and with a broken nose.

* * *

Futo in prison.

Yes, you heard that right.

To be precise, it was the interrogation room she was in, and with Miko, who sat across the table from her and had a less than happy face. In fact, it wasn't inaccurate to say that the Crowned Prince was furious.

"Futo... I expected much better behavior from you..." Miko said to her "loyal" servant.

"Mine own deepest apologies..." said the silver-haired Taoist in embarrassment.

"What did I tell you about thinking before you act?" the angry Miko asked her.

Futo wasn't exactly sure how she should reply to her superior. She was too busy thinking about what she did not too long ago and that there was currently a family lamenting over a lack of house and also a Kokoro who had to live for several days with her hair covered out of shame.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

People were laughing at and cheering for Kokoro as the living mask performed like she always did at the Human Village. She enjoyed dancing and entertaining people, and doing this was also one way to earn a living. Because of her skillful and incredible performances, she was able attract and amaze several people. Having a beautiful look also helped.

With her performances, she brought joy and laughter to all those who came to see her. This was one of the things that the people of the village enjoyed the most.

This wasn't exactly the case today, however. Kokoro, as she danced around in the middle of a crowd, put on a red, stylized lion mask that had a large mouth. She jumped close to the audiences, acting as if she was going to pounce onto them. They knew she was simply trying to surprise them, so they laughed it off and even pretended to be scared.

When Kokoro did the same thing to a baby held in the hands of his mother, however, he burst into tears. He was genuinely spooked by her, the mask likely being the reason.

Realizing what she did, Kokoro took off her mask and desperately apologized to the baby. The mother also tried comforting him. Kokoro then put on a silly-looking mask that took the form of a person who made his mouth look like a cartoon octopus's and made funny sounds in an attempt to cheer him up, but he kept on crying.

"Fear not, young one!" shouted the voice of Futo as the Taoist showed up, running towards the scene with a burning torch raised over her head. "I am hither to save thee from yond demon!"

With superb accuracy, she threw the torch at Kokoro, who turned to her with the mask removed. The torch struck her in the face. the fire touching her hair. In no time, the living mask's hair was covered in fire. She screamed as she ran around like crazy, looking for something that could help put out the fire. The people around her backed away from her, fearing that the fire would get onto them.

As for the torch, after it hit Kokoro, it bounced into the air while continuing moving forward, and as a result, it landed onto the roof of a house. As the house was made entirely out of wood, the fire spread across the whole thing in a short amount of time. People watched in horror as the house began burning down, and panic soon struck all as they attempted to put out the fire.

All the while, Kokoro continued running around and screaming with her hair on fire. Due to her inability to form expressions on her face, the entire thing looked comical, what with her face remaining emotionless the whole time she ran and screamed with her mouth wide open. She was in such a state of shock that she didn't even use a mask to express her current feeling.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Futo! Are you listening to me?!" Miko angrily shouted at the silver-haired Taoist.  


The latter snapped back into reality and nervously replied, "I am most humble apology, O Crowned Prince. I wast simply trying to save the peat from the demon, but in mine own haste, I did fail to realize yond t wast simply an act..."

"Look, I know you have good intentions, but your haste and the tendency to jump to conclusions always got you into trouble, and this time, it's a serious one! At least no lives were lost, but you still scared people to death!" Miko said to her. "People are angry for what you did, and this is a huge blow to our Taoist faith! The last thing I want is people getting a bad impression on us! It's enough that those Buddhist bunch look down on us!"

"Mine own deepest apologies, O Crowned Prince..." said Futo in guilt.

"As much as I want to defend you for your actions, I think it's for your own good that you learn your lesson the hard way this time around," Miko said to her after letting out a sigh. "You should spend some time behind bars and consider your actions, not to mention learning from your ways..."

Hearing this scared Futo, and she cried, "Prithee! Doth not lock me up! I shall doth aught! I am very most humble apology for what I didst! Prithee forgive me and taketh me back with thee!"

The next thing she knew, Futo was behind bars, grabbing and rattling the iron bars and crying for Miko, who was leaving down the lane, to get her out. As she cried for her Crowned Prince to come back, Marisa and Raiko, both of whom were seated on a bench behind her in the same cell room, watched her with somewhat expressionless faces. "So... what are you in for?" the witch asked the crying Taoist.

* * *

"This must be it," said Rick, beholding the sight of various ancient Japanese architectures before him, not to mention all the people dressed in Japanese clothing fitting of the setting wandering around.

"What is this place? The Stone Age?" asked Captain Boomerang, referring to how everything looked so primitive. "Did we go back in time or what?"

"Or some people simply can't get with the times," said Deadshot. "Not all parts of the world are equal, you know."

The squad entered the Human Village and walked down the road while keeping an eye on things around them. The sight of these oddly-dressed people showing up attracted the attention of everyone around the place, and the latter could tell from their attire that they must be people from the outside world. It wasn't the first time outsiders entered Gensokyo, and they always knew at first glance that they were outsiders because of their clothing. Outsiders always, as far as they could tell, wore clothing that they considered more colorful and stylized than theirs. Even inhabitants of Gensokyo who wore modern-looking clothes didn't look as "fashionable" as outsiders'.

Needless to say, it was Killer Croc who attracted the most attention. After all, who wouldn't be curious about a person with a skin that resembled a crocodile's? This didn't bother Killer Croc, however, as he was used to people getting surprised by his looks. In fact, he enjoyed grabbing attention with his looks and even scaring people with it. It always made him grin in delight, even now.

Eiki had previously said that while some demons resembled humans in every way, there were still some that didn't look human at all. Though uncommon in the Human Village, it was still possible to run into one every once in a while. For example, the squad were currently able to see a couple of oddly-colored people with intimidating eyes on the street. There was no way those folks could be passed off as normal people.

"Do as I say and don't get into trouble," Rick told the squad, and then he showed them the program on his smartphone used for activating their neck bombs. "Remember that I am still in possession of this and can use it whenever I want to! We need all the manpower we can in this foreign place, so don't make me off you guys!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know..." Deadshot said to him. "We'll be good boys and girls, so you won't have to worry about using it."

"And Mister J deactivated mines, so there's nothing you can do about it!" said Harley happily while raising her arm. All the others became silent as they stared at her after hearing what she said, as they could not believe what they heard. "When we were still together some time back, he told me that he was going to find a solution to this in case I'm a part of this again, and he kept his word. That's why he dared to come look for me!"

Rick grumbled under his breath upon hearing this. He thought of trying things out by detonating her neck bomb, but what are the chances that the Joker didn't succeed in deactivating it? It was probably too much of a risk to test this, so he decided not to. "You're one lucky girl..." he grumbled.

"Why thank you!" said Harley cheerfully.

"Great! Now we can't shut you up permanently even if we want to..." grumbled Captain Boomerang. If there was anyone on the team he wanted out the most, it was her. He simply couldn't stand her annoying attitude and talkative nature.

"You gotta give it to the clown for coming up with this! Only he can think of something as crazy as this!" said Deadshot.

"That's Mister J for you! He's the most awesome guy ever!" said Harley. "I wonder where is he now, though."

That was when the others remembered that the Joker followed them to this world and disappeared after running into the vortex created by the Evil Dragon. "So what are we going to do about the Joker?" asked Bronze Tiger.

"Since the Evil Dragon is still here, the Joker must be somewhere here as well," said Rick. "We'll have to find him and take him back with us. The last thing we want is him causing trouble in a foreign land."

"How about we just leave him here?" suggested Captain Boomerang. "I may be a bad guy, but even I think our world is better off without that lunatic!"

"Hey! How dare you think of abandoning Mister J here?!" Harley said to him angrily.

"And while we're at it, let's leave this crazy woman here too so that she can be with him and not complain!" added the Australian.

"I think it's a good idea, and I can't believe I'm agreeing with him..." said Killer Frost.

"We're not leaving anyone behind!" Rick told them. "Our world's problem remains in our world, so we'll be finding the Joker and taking him back with us!"

As they were saying all this, the villagers watched them with great curiosity. They talked among themselves about the appearance of these oddly-dressed people and the unfamiliar laanguage they were saying. The fact they almost seemed to be arguing made them wonder who on earth they were exactly. Some of the villagers thought about approaching them and asking if they needed help, but something told them that these people weren't the friendliest bunch and should be avoided if they valued their lives. That reptilian-looking person totally screamed unsafe to approach...

* * *

"Your delivery is here!" Reisen said out loud as she entered a particular building. She was carrying a large amount of boxes on her back. There were several cabinets filled with various kinds of objects, most of which were associated with magic, such as potions, wands, charms, etc. From the look of it, it was obvious that this was a store selling magical merchandises.

"I've been expecting you!" said the owner of the store, Ellen, happily. She stepped out from behind the store counter and approached Reisen as the latter showed her a piece of paper containing a list of things she ordered.

"Is this everything you want?" Reisen asked her.

Ellen carefully looked through the list and then said, "Yep, this is everything! How much does it cost?"

"Let me unload them first," said Reisen as she put the boxes onto the floor before untying them.

"Is it heavy?" Ellen asked her.

"A bit, but I'm used to it," Reisen told her.

"Good thing I didn't order a lot; otherwise, you would surely be crushed," said Ellen.

"It's our responsibility to provide customers with whatever they need, so no matter how heavy it is, we will always find a way to deliver them," Reisen told her while looking at each of the boxes to make sure that they were the right things.

As the two were talking with each other, two people had managed to sneak into the store through the backdoor and were lingering around in the storeroom, which was filled with unopened boxes and more cabinets that contained items used for resupplying the ones put outside for sell. Those two were Seija and the Joker, and as the former was looking through the contents of the room, it was clear that she was here to steal something. "What are we looking for?" asked the Joker as he eyed all over the place. He wasn't sure what all these things were, but if this girl brought him here, then they must be useful things. Surely one of these things would allow him to understand what she was saying, he hoped.

"Aha! Here it is!" said Seija as she reached her hand to a particular bottle on a cabinet. After reading the description on the packaging, she opened the lid and reached for one of the white pills inside before giving it to the Joker. The clown took it from her and looked at it curiously, and he saw her gesturing for him to eat it.

"You want me to eat this? This better be something useful," he said, and then he consumed it.

"So... can you understand me now?" Seija asked him.

The Joker was surprised to learn that he was able to perfectly understand what Seija was saying, despite the fact he was still hearing her speak Japanese. "Wow! This really is a translation pill! I knew you were getting this for me!" he said.

A question mark appeared over Seija's head, however, showing that she didn't understand what he was saying. The Joker tried communicating with her again, but it was clear that she didn't understand him. He tried seeing if he could speak Japanese, but he couldn't. Seija took one of the pills herself, and in doing so found herself able to understand his English perfectly. "Looks like this thing only allows you to understand what others are saying, not make you say other languages, but better than nothing, I guess," said Seija.

"Some things can't be too good to be true after all, right?" said the Joker. "The Joker at your service!" After introducing himself, he shook hands with her, and she also introduced herself. "I like what you did back there, by the way. I mean snapping that woman's neck!"

"Oh, I did get a kick out of it all right!" Seija said to him. "You seem like someone who would enjoy doing that as well!"

"Trust me; nothing makes me feel better than getting a good laugh out of making others scream in terror!" said the Joker. "You some kind of celebrity around here?"

"You can say that," Seija said to him. "People hate me because of what I do, but it makes me happy. The more people hate me, the more I enjoy messing with them! It's what keeps me entertained, so I make it my job to turn the lives of everyone here upside-down, turning their smiles into frowns!"

"I think I'm starting to like you!" said the Joker. "Perhaps you can show me how you do things! I'm new around here, so I'll need a tour guide."

"Look no further than me, then!" said Seija, pointing to herself. "I'll show a world of fun if you stick around with me!" She then looked around the place. "This place has lots of cool stuff. I've stolen from here before, so I know what they have here. Let's wait until it's nighttime, and then we'll start having fun!"

"I like the sound of it!" said the Joker.

They then heard Reisen and Ellen coming in, so they went to hide behind some boxes. The former two came in, carrying with them boxes. After putting them in particular spots, Ellen paid Reisen the money for the supplies, and the latter provided her with the change. "Thank you for ordering from us!" Reisen said to her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have another delivery to perform."

"Must be hard work, but I'm sure it's worth it!" Ellen said to her with a smile.

"Yeah, and it's not like I have a choice either... My master needs someone to help deliver stuff, and I'm really the only one who can do it..." said Reisen, sounding like she didn't actually enjoy what she was doing.

"I'm sure your master will thank you greatly for doing her a great service!" Ellen said to her.

"I wish..." said Reisen in a somewhat depressed-sounding tone.

* * *

In order to find out more about Keine, the person they were told by Eiki to look for, Rick questioned a random passerby, and if this story had pictures, one would be able to see that it was Rin Satsuki he was talking too.

The squad stood not too far away, waiting for him to come back with answers. While waiting, Captain Boomerang asked everyone, "Seen anyone familiar yet? That's the only way we can really know we're in those girl's world. I haven't."

"Yeah, and I'm looking at her right now," replied Deadshot. The others turned to who he was looking at and saw him looking at Reisen walking down the street some distance away with the basket of medicines on her back. "She was there at Star City with Green Arrow when I was helping Count Vertigo with his business."

"This is your chance at getting back at her, then," Captain Boomerang told him. "Ya gonna seize the chance?"

"Nah, I'm cool," said Deadshot. "I have several people holding grudges against me and wanting my head, so I'm not one to get back at anyone. Plus, she didn't mess with me that time either. It was some chick channeling the Green Arrow, if you know what I mean. Plus, Rick is gonna let us get it if we try something crazy."

"Yeah, we're the unlucky ones..." said Captain Boomerang as he glared at Harley, to which she asked if he was jealous with a smile.

Rick eventually came back to them and said, "Apparently, this Keine person isn't only the guardian of this village, but also a teacher. She's teaching right now, but we can still go and have an appointment with her. I suggest we go there before she leaves. Makes things easier that way."

"You want us to teach kids a thing or two while we're at it?" Deadshot asked in a joking manner.

"Yeah, teach them how to grow up to be bad guys like you," said Rick. "Best teacher ever!"

The squad began moving, and as they were doing so, Killer Croc looked to the side and noticed someone familiar. Someone anger inducing...

It was the familiar sight of a blonde woman wearing a mostly blue dress, the very same woman who struck him down back in his own world, Alice Margatroid.

Rage filled Killer Croc's mind as soon as he saw her and remembered what she did to him, and thoughts of revenge filled his mind. He looked at his teammates and saw that they did not realize he wasn't following them, so seeing this as the perfect opportunity, he slipped away behind their backs and went in the direction the magician doll maker was heading.

* * *

"Please... You must find it before the end of this day!" Shou begged the police officer she was talking to. "My servant is going snap if she finds out about it!"

"Funny hearing that the master is scared of enraging the servant..." said the police officer while jotting down notes on a notebook.

The tiger demon of Myoren Temple came to the police station after losing her miniature pagoda for who knows how many times already. She said she could've told her servant Nazrin to find it, as the latter was an expert in dowsing. However, because of her constantly losing it, Nazrin became fed up and, because of her somewhat arrogant and aggressive attitude, made it clear that she didn't want this to happen again. Yet, it still happened, and Shou wanted to keep it a secret from Nazrin, so she seek other solutions instead.

As the tiger demon was talking with the policeman about this, Alice entered the police station and went up to another policeman to talk to him about a particular person brought in today. "Follow me, ma'am," the policeman told her before getting up from behind his desk to lead the way. He took her to the prison lane and showed her the cell room Marisa, Raiko, and Futo were in.

When Marisa saw her good friend, she got up and happily ran up to and grabbed the bars. "Alice! Are you here to bail me out?"

"Patchouli told me what happened, so I decided to come over to see you," Alice told her. "Sorry, I don't have enough money to bail you out, but I did come up with the solution of letting you do community service instead."

"That's better than being cooped up here with those two-ze!" said Marisa happily.

"Hey! When did we offend you?!" Raiko angrily asked her. It was strange of the witch to say this, considering they were both chatting happily earlier.

"We will have to speak to the higher ups first before we can allow this," the policeman told Marisa. "It may take a day or two."

"Please! Let it be today! I'll do anything!" begged Marisa while shaking the bars

"Sorry, but that's not how things work here," the policeman told her.

"Don't worry; I'll come see you often in case they won't let you do community service," Alice told her. "This should be the perfect opportunity for you to reflect on what you did. You do realize that you didn't return my book yet, do you?"

"C'mon! Don't hold a grudge on me for that! I told you I would return them when I die!" Marisa told her.

Alice ignored that statement, as she heard it way too many times. She then turned to look at another prison cell for whatever reason and saw a familiar person sitting on the bench in there. "Oh, so they caught you again."

Inside that cell was the living doll, Medicine Melancholy. She had a suppressor collar around her neck that kept her from using her powers. Marisa, Raiko, and Futo also had such collars on them so that they couldn't use their powers to escape. She had previously worked together with a criminal from the outside world known only as Human Being in terrorizing Gensokyo, but was thwarted and imprisoned here. When the Cybroxes invaded Gensokyo, the police station was partially destroyed, thus resulting in her and the inmates' escape. She had been at large since then, only to be captured once again.

"I suppose that you will be able to sleep more peacefully starting tonight?" Medicine asked her. Her face, though expressionless, implied anger, as one might be able to tell from looking at her eyes.

"I was never really worried about you, but I'm sure the villagers will be able to sleep more peacefully," Alice said to her. "Hope you've learned your lesson."

"This changes nothing," said Medicine. "You flesh beings shall someday pay for throwing us non-living things away so carelessly. I will not stop until we rule over all of you."

"Geez... Someone's really angry... Even I don't get that mad over this..." said Raiko, who overheard what she said.

"I don't really expect you to learn anything anyway," said Alice. After she was done talking with Marisa, she began to leave the police station. On her way out, she saw Reisen coming in with boxes carried on her back. "Hello, Reisen! Delivering supplies?"

"Hi, Alice!" Reisen greeted her. "Yeah, Commissioner Kotohime ordered medical supplies."

"I won't take up your time, then. Good luck with work!" Alice said to her with a smile.

She left the police station and was immediately greeted with an intimidating voice. "We meet again, little girl!" She looked up and saw an angry Killer Croc standing there, looking like he was ready to tear her apart. "Do you remember me?"

Alice was shocked beyond words to see the familiar face that she battled in Gotham City. "You! What... What are you doing here?!"

"To get my revenge on you! I will tear off your flesh and crush your bones now!" said Killer Croc loudly before running towards the magician while roaring.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Since Futo speaks old Japanese, I had her speak Shakespearean English here, made possible using an online converter.

It's generally agreed among the fandom that Kogasa's true form is the umbrella, while the girl is a projection. This is true for my series, and I made it so that if the umbrella is separated too far from the girl, the latter will teleport to wherever the umbrella is.

Sorry if the last part looks rushed. My account automatically signed out for some reason when attempting to save the file, and this resulted in the last part not being saved and therefore disappearing when I signed in again. Because I didn't feel like typing the whole thing in detail again, I decided to shorten and rush through it. You didn't miss out anything, though.


	4. It's Good to be Chaotic

**Chapter 4  
It's Good to be Chaotic  
**

* * *

After Shou came to the police station and explained to a particular policeman about how she lost her pagoda, which involved walking through a crowd in the village and having it disappear from her hand when she finally got out, said policeman went to the lost and found area of the building to see if anyone managed to find and brought it to this place.

"Let's see... Jeweled pagoda... Do we have it here?" he said to himself while looking through the various shelves that housed a few lost objects collected over time and never got reclaimed. After a couple of minutes looking around for the pagoda but never found anything fitting of its description. It seemed clear that nobody found and brought it to this place. He was about to leave the room when suddenly he was spooked by the sound of a loud crash, followed by people shouting in panic. He rushed out of the room in haste, never finding out that there was somebody else hidden in the room.

The Evil Dragon poked his head out from underneath one of the shelves and stuck out its tongue like all snakes did.

* * *

The sound of the crashing earlier was the result of Alice being sent flying back into the police station and hitting a desk so hard that it got pushed back and hit other desks, and the objects on them fell off. The magician was able to pull up some dolls equipped with shields in time to defend herself from Killer Croc's charging attack, but the crocodile-like person hit the shields with such a force that he pushed them back into her, and this resulted in her flying back and causing the aforementioned damage.

Alice groaned in pain as she sat up while watching Killer Croc approach her. "I will be sure to crush your bones this time!" said the latter.

"How are you... in Gensokyo?" she asked him.

"You can find out about it after you get in my belly!" replied Killer Croc as he picked up a nearby desk and hurled it at her. Alice acted fast by summoning a doll armed with a cleaver to slice the desk in two, sending both pieces in different directions as a result. She then summoned several more dolls to fire energy bullets from their hands at Killer Croc, who held his arms over his face for protection.

Though the projectiles weren't meant to be lethal, only for causing nonfatal injuries and being annoyances, it was still painful to get hit by them. Killer Croc growled in frustration as he endured getting pelted all over the skin, feeling burning and stinging feelings as a result. He picked up another desk and used it as a shield against the projectiles, not to mention moving forward to get close to the magician at the same time.

Alice got out of the way when Killer Croc closed in her with the desk to crush her with it. She then made lances appear in the hands of her dolls and sent them after him. Not only did his skin condition gave him a monstrous appearance, it also proved to be helpful in the way that it made his skin tougher than a normal person's. As such, as the lances weren't able to penetrate his skin easily, only causing scratches on the surface. Killer Croc easily shrugged off the jabs from the lances and then, with a swing of his hand, sent several of the dolls flying, breaking into pieces at the same time.

He lunged at Alice, who desperately threw a doll that exploded in his face, blowing him back. After landing hard on his back, he got back up and growled in anger while glaring at her. All the while, those nearby watched with shock and awe on their faces, including Reisen and Shou. Though those two also went to the alternate universe containing superheroes, they did not come across Killer Croc nor did they hear about him, so they did not know who he was.

* * *

The rest of the squad continued through the village to look for Keine, still oblivious of the fact that Killer Croc wasn't with them. Bronze Tiger noticed that Captain Boomerang was holding something in his hand, and he was sure that he wasn't carrying that thing with him before. It was none other than Shou's jeweled pagoda. "Where'd you get that lantern?" Bronze Tiger asked him.

"Snatched it off the basket of some passing by folk," replied the Australian. "My hand was itching to break some laws, so I couldn't resist!" As he was saying this, a woman somewhere was wondering where the pagoda she found went. She saw it lying on the ground and thought that she should take it to the police, so she picked it up and put it in a basket she was carrying, only to have it snatched away by Captain Boomerang under her nose.

"What are you gonna do with that anyway?" Bronze Tiger asked him.

"Dunno... Lighten things up a bit? Ha!" replied Captain Boomerang, laughing at his own pun. He then looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Is it just me, or am I not seeing that crocodile anywhere with us?"

The rest of the squad heard this, so they started looking around to confirm what Captain Boomerang said. Indeed, Killer Croc was not with them. "I can't believe I didn't notice this until now..." grumbled Rick. "Where'd he run off to?"

"He's a crocodile, so I'm sure he smelled meat and ran off after it," said Deadshot. "Knowing him, he's probably stealing and breaking things in order to satisfy his hunger, and also to get a bite at some of the folks here while at it."

"I'm jealous of him now..." said Harley, thinking that Killer Croc was currently having fun without her. She wasn't wrong in thinking that.

"We have to find him before he causes trouble!" said Rick as he started walking back in the direction they came from. "Quick! Look for him and stop whatever he's doing!" He then heard some of the villagers talking in haste about something, and it grabbed his ear.

"Did you hear that? Some demon just attacked the police station!" said a villager.

"Yeah! I heard that it was a lizard demon of some kind," said another.

The villagers rushed off in the direction of the police station, as they were curious to see what was really happening. After hearing what they said, Rick believed that this lizard demon they talked about was likely referring to Killer Croc. Crocodiles and lizards were reptiles and even resembled each other to some extent after all, so it made sense for people unfamiliar with him to call him a lizard. He told the others what he heard, and then they rushed towards the police station as fast as they could.

* * *

The noise of the fighting could be heard all throughout the police station, including the prison lane. Needless to say, Marisa and her two prison mates were curious about what was going on. From the sound of it, a fierce battle was going on out there. From where they were, they could not see what was happening.

As they were trying to figure out what was happening and see if there was any way they could see what was happening, a hole appeared in an almost magical fashion at the wall at the back of their prison cell. A blue-haired woman stuck her body out of the hole and into the room, calling Futo. The silver-haired Taoist turned around and was surprised to see her. "Lady Seiga!" she said.

"I'm here to get you out! Quick! Come through this hole before anyone sees us!" Seiga told her.

"Too late, I guess..." Raiko said to her, referring to the fact that both she and Marisa were present in the cell and saw her appearance.

"Is't very much good now f'r me to escape? Doest the Crown'd Prince knoweth about this?" Futo asked Seiga.

"She doesn't know about this, and I'm sure she won't approve of this," Seiga told her. "But why should you care? Shouldn't you be more concerned about yourself? If you don't want to be in prison that badly, then get out of there! C'mon!

"But I'll only maketh mine own crime ranker if 't be true I escape! I bethink t's belike f'r the most wondrous yond I stayeth in hither, lest I maketh the Crown'd Prince angrier and rid the reputation of us Taoists..." said Futo.

"Oh, c'mon! Are you going to waste my effort of coming all the way..." Before Seiga could finish speaking, there was a loud crash, and Alice could be seen flying into the prison lane with injuries on her body, not to mention broken dolls around her. Killer Croc then stepped into the place, approaching Alice, who was just sitting back up. Needless to say, all those present were shocked at the appearance of the crocodile man.

"Whoa! What the?! What demon is that?!" asked Marisa. "And why is it attacking Alice!"

Turning to look at Marisa, Alice said to her in haste, "I met him in that other world! The one we all got sucked into months ago!"

"You mean the one with people in colorful costumes and being heroes? Seriously?!" replied the witch in surprise. "What is he doing here?!"

"I don't know! He's not answering me!" said Alice.

Killer Croc approached Alice again, but he got interrupted by some policemen shouting for him to stop. He turned around to see them threatening him with spears and juttes, as guns were not available to anyone in Gensokyo, barring those who worked at the hidden underground lab established by Kanako. Ignoring their threats, which was in a language he didn't understand, Killer Croc grabbed the spear of one of the cops and used it to fling him against the bars of a prison cell. Seeing this, the other cops closed in on Killer Croc to attack him, but he easily subdued them with powerful punches that shattered their weapons. One cop managed to stab him with his spear, only to have the weapon break in two, much to his horror. Killer Croc grabbed him by the neck and then flung him behind himself and across the air.

Said cop hit the iron bars of a cell at the end of the lane. He slowly got back up while growling in pain when suddenly Medicine, who was inside said cell, grabbed him by the neck. The guard felt a burning pain on his neck as that part of the body slowly turned purple. He screamed in pain as he broke free from the living doll's grasp and fell to the floor with his hands around his neck. Medicine's body had always been poisonous to come in contact with, even after putting on the suppressor collar. It was something natural to her body that the collar couldn't get rid of. The cop screamed as the acidic poison burned his neck, and his screaming grabbed the attention of all those present.

"What's happening to him?!" asked Raiko in shock, as she had no idea what the living doll was truly capable of.

The guard wasn't thrashing far from Medicine's cell, so the doll was able to reach her hand in between the bars far enough to reach a set of keys on his belt and take it off. Looking through the keys, she found the one used for the collars to unlock hers.

"Whoa! Did she just unlock her own collar?!" asked Marisa in surprise while touching her own collar. At the same time, one could see that Seiga was now inside the same prison cell as those three, and the hole on the wall was gone. What was happening intrigued her so much that she came all the way inside to get a better look at what was going on and forgot about trying to convince Futo to escape.

Gently rubbing her neck after the removal of the collar, Medicine let out a puff of purple smoke from her mouth before glaring at all those present. "I wonder... Should I put an end to all of you here right now?"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Don't tell me you're instantly talking about killing us all the moment you can use your powers again?!" Marisa said to her. "Shouldn't you be thankful for that... lizard guy for tossing that cop to you so that you could remove your collar?"

"Why should I be thankful tot anybody that is flesh and blood?" Medicine asked her in an intimidating tone. "Whether or not they helped me, my opinion towards them will never change."

"Someone's really pissed about being thrown away in the past, eh?" said Raiko.

Alice was going to give Medicine a word or two, hoping to convince her not to kill everyone here with her poison gas, but she was interrupted by Killer Croc closing in on her from behind. "Time for you to die!" he said to her.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice shouting for him to stop, so he turned around to see Rick and the rest of the squad present inside the building. The soldier had his machine gun pointed at him and also his smartphone in his hand. "Jones!" he said to Killer Croc. "You better stop what you're doing at once!" Motioning to his smartphone with his head, he said, "Remember that I still have this! You better follow orders and stop tearing up this place!"

"You wouldn't want to get on his bad side, Croc," Deadshot told him. "I know you're pissed and all about someone who kicked your butt back then, but you could've at least told us what you wanted to do so that we could've helped!"

"Don't give him ideas!" Rick angrily said to him.

"I think that's a good idea!" said Harley.

The policemen present then shouted for the newly arrived squad to stop while pointing their weapons at them. The squad looked around to find themselves surrounded with no way out unless they fight, but Rick didn't want to start a fight with the law enforcers of this place, so he told the squad to not do anything reckless while raising his arms into the air. "We'll explain everything!" he told the cops in Japanese. "We'll come quietly with you!"

"If your idea of getting out of this is to surrender, then we're going to find ourselves in prison and botch things even worse!" Captain Boomerang told him. "No way am I going to let that happen!"

"You got better ideas? Just do as I say!" Rick told him.

All the while, Reisen and Shou were witnessing the whole thing and were surprised at the events that unfolded, but they remained in place and did not do anything at all, thinking that it was for the best that they do not get involved unless necessary. Reisen's eye then caught something coming out of the door leading into the lost and found room, so she turned her head to see the Evil Dragon slithering out. "A snake!" she shrieked in shock while pointing at him. This grabbed everyone's attention, especially the squad, and all turned to look at the snake as he raised his head.

"Aha! Found you!" said Deadshot as he wasted no time in pointing his wrist gun at the snake and opening fire. Acting fast, the snake spread his wings to fly into the air, surprising all those who never laid his eyes on him before.

"That snake is flying?!" asked Shou.

"Persistent, aren't you?" the Evil Dragon said in English to the squad. "Fine! I'll play with you again! This time you're going down!" He opened his mouth and formed a ball of dark energy over himself, and when it was the size of a basketball, he swung down his head to hurl the energy ball at the squad.

"Incoming!" shouted Deadshot before he and the others jumped out of the way to avoid the projectile. It hit the floor and created an explosion that resulted in quite a bit of smoke.

Captain Boomerang threw multiple boomerangs at the Evil Dragon, but the latter flew out of the way fast and fired another energy ball at him, only for the former to avoid it. Harley jumped at the snake and swung her baseball bat at him, but he was able to pull off a surprising move of catching the bat with his tail and yanking it out of her hand. He threw the bat away before diving at Harley in an attempt to bite her, but she bent back her body limbo style, so the snake ended up piercing his fangs into the floor, right in front of a shocked Shou.

After the Evil Dragon pulled out of the floor to continue fighting the squad, Shou looked at Captain Boomerang and noticed something familiar in one of the pockets underneath his trench coat when it swung open from his movements. "Hey! That's my pagoda!" she shouted while pointing at him, but due to him not understanding Japanese, he was unaware that she was talking to him and continued to fight the Evil Dragon. Seeing that he wasn't responding to her, Shou ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "You have my stuff!"

"Get lost, mate! I don't have time to be messing with ya!" Captain Boomerang said to her while shoving her away before throwing another boomerang at the flying snake.

Chaos was throughout the police station as the squad wrecked the place trying to get rid of the Evil Dragon. The winged snake, despite being outnumbered, was able to hold his own thanks to his speed and thin frame. While dodging the squad's attacks, he launched his own attacks in the form of energy balls, arrow-shaped energy blasts, and black fire. The squad was no slouch in dodging attacks, too.

Bronze Tiger got close to the Evil Dragon and swung his claws at him, but to his surprise, the latter was able to block the strike with his tail. "Surprised, are you?" the snake asked him. "As time passes by, my strength gradually returns to me! Soon, I will regain my full power and also return to my true form, then none of you will be able to stand a chance against me, assuming that you are able to stand a chance at the moment!"

Refusing to believe that he couldn't cut through a snake, Bronze Tiger swung his clawed gauntlets at him over and over, only for the snake to block it every single time with his tail. He was finally able to inflict harm to the Evil Dragon when he swung at a different part of his body, as evident of the latter crying. The Evil Dragon backed away and then shot a blast of black fire at him, to which he responded by rolling aside.

All the while, the policemen were at a lost of what to do. They were in such an awe watching the squad battle the Evil Dragon that they became audiences standing at the sidelines. Reisen, Shou, and Alice were among the "audiences" as well. "What... What is going on...?!" asked Reisen. "And I thought today was going to be a fine day delivering medicine...!"

"You tell me...!" Shou said to her.

As Alice watched the battle, she heard the sound of something being unlocked, so she turned around to see that Medicine had freed herself from her cell using the key she snatched away from the cop she poisoned and was approaching her. "Okay, now that you're out, what are you going to do?" Alice asked the living doll.

"I'm wondering if I should poison all of you to death or if I should escape from here and hope that whatever is happening at the moment do away with you all instead," replied Medicine.

"You sure are filled with malicious thoughts, aren't you?" Alice asked her with a face showing slight disgust.

"You beings of flesh and bone are to blame for giving birth to the likes of me," Medicine said to her in an intimidating tone. She then realized that the set of keys was no longer in her hand, so she looked to the side to see that Marisa was able to snatch it off her without her noticing.

Swinging the key set around using her index finger, the witch said with a smile, "Thanks for the way out-ze!" She then used it unlock her suppressor collar before opening the prison door, and then she tossed the key to Raiko. "All right! I'm out of here! Try to stop me if you can-ze!" She ran out of the prison cell, but Alice stopped her.

"Wait! You're only making yourself guiltier if you escape!" the doll maker told her.

"Oh, don't worry! They'll forget about all this with what is happening now!" Marisa told her. "I'm glad that whatever is happening now happened, even though I don't have the slightest idea what on earth is happening."

As those two talked, Killer Frost released a continuous blast of cold air at the Evil Dragon in an attempt to freeze him, but she missed and ended up freezing whatever the cold air touched. She aimed all over the place in an attempt to get the Evil Dragon, and in doing so froze most of the place, and the cops made a run for the exit as not to get frozen. The whole place was covered in ice in no time. Reisen and Shou wanted to escape, but the fighting somehow forced them to the back of the place, and they couldn't find the opportunity to slip out.

"Mind watching where you're freezing?!" Captain Boomerang angrily shouted at the ice metahuman after slipping on the frozen floor.

"This is fun!" Harley exclaimed while skating around happily.

As the fight went on, Rick remembered about the Necronomicon and noticed that the Evil Dragon didn't have it with him. He looked around the place and did not see the book, and when he noticed the lost and found room, he decided to go in there to find it. Sure enough, he found the book underneath one of the shelves after searching around for a bit. He picked up the book and went back to the previous room, and the Evil Dragon noticed him holding it. "That's mine!" said the snake before flying at Rick.

Rick fired his machine gun at the approaching snake, but the latter dodged them while closing in on him. After wrapping his tail around the book, the Evil Dragon tried to pull it out of Rick's hand, but the soldier pulled back hard. After pulling back and forth several times, the book flew out of their grasps and went across the air, landing right in front of Marisa, who was on her way out of the place. Curious, the witch picked up the book and flipped through it. "What's this?" Though she wasn't sure what the book was about, she decided to take it with her. Being an avid reader, she wasn't going to let anything readable slip from her hands just like this.

"Give it to me!" shouted the Evil Dragon as he swooped at Marisa and snatched the book out of her hand using his mouth.

"Hey! Finders keepers!" Marisa angrily shouted at him before pointing her hand at him to fire star-shaped projectiles at him. The snake flew around at a fast speed to avoid them, like always, all the while avoiding bullets fired by Deadshot and Rick, not to mention icicles and boomerangs from Killer Frost and Captain Boomerang respectively.

Killer Croc lifted a chair over his head and hurled it at the Evil Dragon, who responded by swinging his tail at it and, like a bludgeon, broke it in two. He was suddenly shot in one of the wings by Harley's gun and cried in pain, dropping the book as a result. With one wing wounded, the Evil Dragon was unable to stay in the air properly and slowly fell to the floor. "I got him!" exclaimed Harley while jumping up and down.

While all this was happening, El Diablo simply stood at a corner and served as an audience, doing nothing useful at all.

The rest of the squad approached the Evil Dragon, who refused to surrender and instead breathed a stream of black fire around himself. They were all caught by surprise and had their legs on fire, black fire. Killer Frost acted fast and pointed her hands at the flames to absorb them, causing them to slowly die out. "Thanks, Snow..." Rick said to her while patting his slightly burned legs. It could've been worse if she didn't take them out soon enough. "Good thing they're simply oddly-colored flames and nothing else..."

"Enough of this!" the Evil Dragon said as he reached towards the book and flipped to the page for creating warp vortexes. "I'll admit that at my current level, I'm not good enough to take you down, as much as I hate to admit it! You'll be paying for this once I'm back to full strength!" He chanted the necessary magic words as fast as he could, only to be interrupted by Harley kicking the book away into a wall.

"Oh no you don't!" she mockingly said .

However, the snake was still able to say enough to make a vortex appear above where the book was, but there was something wrong with it. The vortex was slightly larger than usual and began sucking things in. The book was the first to go, and soon, everything else in the room started getting pulled in. "What's happening?!" asked Bronze Tiger in shock while trying to hold his position as not to get pulled in.

Though the Evil Dragon wasn't expecting this to happen, he still leaped into the vortex without hesitation. Being anywhere was better than the current predicament to him at the moment. "He got away again! After him!" shouted Rick.

"I'm sure that portal thingy really wants us in regardless we like it or not!" Deadshot said to him.

It wasn't only the squad that was getting pulled into the vortex, but also the girls. Marisa, Alice, Raiko, Futo, Seiga, Shou, Reisen, and Medicine, that is. Prisoners who were still behind bars were safe due to the iron bars obstructing them, but they found themselves being pressed against the bars against their will due to the powerful sucking force.

In no time, the squad found themselves flying into the vortex, while the girls fought their best against the force. Shou planted her spear into the floor and held onto it tightly, but the force was so strong that the spear was bent when her legs got pulled towards the vortex. Reisen also held onto the spear, and then the weapon started to show signs of breaking, as evident of a creaking sound. Not wanting the spear to break, Shou wrapped her hands around the part that was breaking and gripped it tightly. All of a sudden, the spearhead came out of the floor, and the tiger demon and the lunar rabbit screamed as they went flying into the vortex.

"Ugh! Must escape this!" Marisa cried while trying her best to walk towards the exit, which was closed. She turned around to look at the vortex and saw Alice down on the floor, holding onto strings that were attached to some dolls that had their swords planted into the floor. The dolls didn't look like they could hold on for long, and though Marisa was somewhat of a selfish person, she still didn't feel right to not help a good friend of hers and escape herself, so she carefully made her way to Alice. Unfortunately, moving in the same direction as the sucking force only made her feet lift off the floor and send her flying into the vortex, screaming as she did so.

"Marisa!" gasped Alice while looking back at her friend disappearing into it. She looked around to see Raiko, Futo, Seiga, and Medicine getting pulled in as well. She was the only person left in the place, not counting the prisoners behind bars. The strings attached to the dolls suddenly snapped, and Alice found herself joining the others in the vortex, and those dolls shortly afterwards.

A few seconds after Alice disappeared into the vortex, it closed up all of a sudden, and the prisoners fell to the floor after being pressed against the iron bars for several seconds. They got up and looked around in shock and awe, not to mention in confusion as to what exactly happened earlier. The door to the building then slammed open, and Kotohime and some cops came in. They were surprised to see that the place was empty. Not only were there no people and pieces of furniture present, there were even no objects on the floor.

"Where did everything go...?" asked Kotohime in surprise and confusion.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Far From Home

Where did all the reviews go?

 **Chapter 5  
Far From Home  
**

* * *

Kotohime knew she should've ordered food to her office for lunch instead of going out to eat. If she was present at the police station, something like this might not have happened, or at least wouldn't have turn out this bad, though it's not like it was something of catastrophic scale. The police station was a mess in an ironic way, as it was completely empty at the moment, save for things found in rooms where the battle between the Suicide Squad and the Evil Dragon did not take place.

While the police gathered inside the building to check on things and see if any inmates escaped, civilians were gathered outside to see what was going on and discuss what happened. Some police stood outside to make sure that unauthorized people didn't come in. Such people didn't include Aya and Hatate. Being news reporters, they had the permission to come in and gather info for their respective news presses.

Aya and Hatate asked one of the policemen who was present during the chaos to learn everything they wanted to know. Kotohime was standing next to them to listen to the story as well. After the policeman was done with his story, Aya skimmed through the notes she jotted down and thought about the info she gathered. "A guy who uses boomerangs? Why does that sound so familiar?" she wondered.

"Seriously? Nobody knew what happened to them?" Kotohime asked the cop. "They were gone when you came back in? Just like that?"

"We asked the prisoners to see if they saw anything, but because the prison lane was separated from the main office, they were unable to see anything," replied the cop. "However, they reported experiencing a powerful sucking force that would've pulled them out of their cells if it weren't for the iron bars getting in their way."

"Then the only conclusion was that there was something trying to suck in everything, and those people ended up getting sucked into whatever that is," concluded Aya.

"Sounds plausible," said Kotohime with a nod.

While they were saying this, Hatate thought about the people the cop said barged into the place and started the chaos. Holding her cell phone in front of her eyes, she stared at the screen without moving her eyes anywhere in silence. As she did so, an image started to appear on the screen until it became clearer and clearer. She then turned the cell around to show the others the picture that showed up. "Is this one of the people you said that came in here?" she asked. Displayed on her cell phone was a photo of Captain Boomerang.

"Yes! He's the one!" said the cop. "How did you get that photo?"

"Psychic photography," replied the tengu. "It's my specialty. Just by using my mind, I can project images onto any mediums. I know one particular person who uses boomerangs, so I decided to burn a mental image of him onto my cell phone to show you and see if he really is the one. I had doubts that it's him, because I assumed that there was no way he could be in this place, but... I seriously didn't expect that response from you..."

That was when Aya finally understood why that person sounded so familiar to her. "I remember this guy! He was called Captain Boomerang and was one of the Flash's enemies! Are you saying that it was him who came to this place?! How come?! I thought we live in different universes!" Aya asked the cop again to clarify if the person on the cell phone was indeed the one he was talking about, and he assured her that it was indeed him, which made both tengu even more surprised and also confused.

"You know that person?" Kotohime asked the two tengu.

"We do," replied Hatate. "Remember when we were pulled into another universe for several days? We met this guy in that world. He's a criminal who specializes in using boomerangs. He was with a team, and we got into a fight with them."

"They came picking a fight with us first, so they were asking for it," Aya reminded her.

"Now that begs the question on why he is here of all places," said Hatate. "Perhaps it's possible that this person is simply a lookalike or our world's version of him, which would make him a completely different person actually."

"Reimu and a few others claimed that they were taken to a parallel universe where different versions of us exist, so it's possible," said Aya.

Just then, another cop came over and told Kotohime that he was able to find out which prisoners went missing during the chaos. When the names were mentioned, the tengu were surprised to hear that Marisa and Futo were in prison. They knew about Raiko and Medicine being in prison already, though.

"Medicine was able to obtain a set of keys during the chaos," explained the cop. "Perhaps she used it to help those three escape."

"Medicine isn't the kind of person to help anyone who isn't a tsukumogami, so I doubt she helped them," said Kotohime. "Raiko is possible because she is one, but definitely not Marisa and Futo."

"Perhaps she doesn't discriminate when it comes to prisoners," said Aya.

"Nobody saw them leaving the building either," continued the cop. "We should search the village for them."

"We should at least find Medicine," said Kotohime. "She's the only dangerous one of the three."

"So are we going to get to the bottom of the mystery of who those people are and what happened to them?" Hatate asked Kotohime.

"Of course! A reporter's job is to get to the bottom of things and find out the truth!" said Aya. "This is a mystery waiting to be solved and may potentially save the lives of people! You can count on me to find out what happened!"

* * *

Out on the road somewhere in Japan, various vehicles were driving up and down the asphalt path like they always did. All was peaceful and normal until one driver saw a purple vortex open up in the sky in the distance all of a sudden, and he was sure that he saw what appeared to be a winged snake flying out of it and into the distance. He was wondering what on earth happened when suddenly Rick fell out of the portal and onto the pavement. As the soldier fell in the way of the car, the driver hastily stepped on the brake to avoid running into him, and Rick held his arms over himself for protection. This happened so suddenly that he didn't think of jumping out of the way, and it seemed that the car couldn't come to a brake in time.

Killer Croc fell out of the portal moments before the car hit Rick, and thanks to the former's large and bulky build, he was able to stop the car simply by standing still and suffer pretty much no injuries from getting hit. It was the car that suffered damage instead, albeit not a whole lot, and the driver was safe. Rick thanked Killer Croc for saving him just as the rest of the squad fell out of the portal.

Unfortunately, not all the cars that saw this happening came to a stop, and there was danger of the squad members getting hit. Killer Frost was able to fix things by slamming her hands on to the pavement to freeze a large portion of it, and ice walls formed around them, causing the moving cars to crash into them. "Was that necessary?!" Rick angrily said to her, not happy with the damage and injuries she caused. The last thing he wanted was for their actions to cause harm to innocent bystanders.

"Oh, just be glad that I saved everyone's hide!" Killer Frost said to him in annoyance. All of a sudden, a chair fell down next to her. The squad looked up to see the vortex spewing out pieces of furniture in various directions, some of them falling within the confinement of the ice walls and some outside, hitting the cars as a result. The squads "danced" around in panic to avoid getting crushed by the falling objects, though Killer Croc destroyed them with his fists for the most part rather than avoiding them.

A person flew out of the vortex eventually and landed on top of Killer Frost, pressing her onto the pavement. It was Shou who fell out of the portal and landed onto her. Reisen followed shortly after, falling on top of the tiger demon and the ice metahuman. The rest of the girls from Gensokyo came out of the portal as well, landing around the squad.

When Captain Boomerang saw Raiko, who was sitting up while rubbing her back, he pointed at her and said, "Hey! It's that redhead from that time!" The drum tsukumogami turned to him and took a few seconds to realize that he looked familiar, but before she could say anything, they heard the honking of cars and people shouting in Japanese from behind the ice walls.

"I think we better get out of here," suggested Rick. "We've caused enough mess here, and it'll be even worse if the cops arrive."

"No s***, man," said Deadshot in agreement. The rest of the squad agreed that they should bail and hide themselves, so they ran out through one of the openings of the icy surrounding and made their way into the woods at the side of the road. The girls were unsure about what to do, and since they decided that they should make a decision fast, they followed the squad into the woods. The vortex disappeared shortly after they left.

The squad and the girls made it deep into the woods until they were sure that they wouldn't be seen by those at the road. Stopping to catch their breaths, Rick asked, "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone wants to be separated from each other at a time like this," said Deadshot.

"Though I don't mind not being with certain people," said Captain Boomerang. Some of the squad members glared at him, thinking that he might be implying them.

"Man... What a day..." said Marisa while looking back at the road. "Can't believe that a lot happened today, and in a way that I don't really like either..."

"I still have no idea what exactly happened..." said Raiko, and then she eyed Captain Boomerang, "especially why I am looking at him again..."

Captain Boomerang pointed at her and said, "You're the same b**** from that time, right? You sure have a lot of nerves to show up before me again after messing with us Rogues!"

Waving her hand, Raiko said in her native language, "Sorry, I don't speak your language!"

"Speak English, will ya?!" Captain Boomerang angrily said to her in his own language.

Upon seeing Killer Croc, Alice summoned several dolls, all of them armed with bladed weapons, around herself and had them on standby to attack. The crocodile man was growling angrily while looking at her, clearly showing signs of going to attack her soon. Futo, though unsure about the exact situation, could tell that the people they were looking at showed signs of aggression towards them, so she took out two plates in each of her hands and held them in a fighting stance.

It wasn't just Killer Croc who was in a fighting stance; most of the other squad members were ready to fight the girls, thinking they were going to attack them. Not wanting to start a conflict, Rick got in between both groups and pointed his hands at them. "Easy now," he said to the squad in English. "There's no need to start a fight with people we don't know." He then turned to the girls and said to them in Japanese, telling them to calm down and that they were not their enemies.

"Tell that to the crocodile demon who attacked me out of grudge for beating him last time!" Alice said to him.

"I had the feeling that something like this would happen... Heard that you crossed paths with each other before..." Rick said to her. "I apologize that my men attacked you, but rest assure that I will not allow this to happen again. They won't dare to do anything to you, trust me."

Hearing this, the girls lowered their fighting stances, and Marisa said, "So... you guys came from that other world?"

"And I assume that you are the ones who came to our world months ago? Guess we are in your world after all," said Rick.

"How did you people get here?" Seiga asked him.

"Long story..." replied Rick. "We didn't intend on coming here at all nor did we think we would end up coming here..."

"How about you just get to the point?" and annoyed Alice asked him. "Tell us how you got here in the first place now."

"If you insist... I'm sure nothing is impossible for you to believe," said Rick, and then he explained to them everything, such as the Evil Dragon and their mission.

After he was done with the story, Marisa said, "Evil Dragon... Yeah, I heard about that, and I met one before actually." Rick was surprised to hear this, but Marisa told him that the Evil Dragon was actually a species and not a single entity, not to mention the fact that not all of them were actually evil. The one she met before was a nice one that posed no threat, though it made a claim that it wanted to do evil, but it ended up being a joke. "Can't say I know anything about the Evil Dragon you guys are going after, though. I don't really know much about history before Gensokyo was established."

"Mind telling us what you guys are saying? I'm sure all of us here don't like being left in the dark!" said Killer Frost in annoyance.

"Yeah! I want to be part of the fun too!" agreed Harley.

"That can be solved," said Reisen in English, causing everyone to turn to her. "Yes, I know English. Learned it from my master... Anyway, I was saying that I have something that can resolve this language barrier issue." She then reached into a fanny pack she was carrying around her waist the whole time. "Let's see... I'm sure I kept one here... Here it is!" She took out a bottle. "This is a language pill. Consuming it will allow you to understand every language you here. It lasts for 24 hours."

She then gave it to everyone. After consuming the pills, they were all able to understand each other, even though they were still hearing each other speak their native languages. "That's better! Finally able to understand moonspeak!" said Deadshot.

"How come you have something like that with you?" Marisa asked Reisen. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you..."

"I tend to carry around some of my master's medicine with me in case I need them," replied Reisen. "I happened to grab the translation pill with me just because... Looks like it was the right idea after all!"

"Now that we have the language barrier issue resolved, what are we going to do?" asked Bronze Tiger.

"This is their world, right? Let's get them to guide us around, not that I enjoy being with them..." suggested Captain Boomerang.

"Hate to break it to you, but this is the outside world, which we're not familiar with, so we can't guide you around anywhere," Marisa told him.

"What do you mean outside world?" asked El Diablo.

"Our land, Gensokyo, is hidden from the rest of the world via a barrier, and the folks there have very little knowledge of everything outside the barrier," explained Alice. "Therefore, the world out here is more or less alien to us. True, we've been to the outside in the form of entering your world, but that was in a different country and not even the same world. If anything, we are more familiar with your outside world, not ours."

"Speaking of which, are we still in your world?" asked Deadshot. "For all we know, we might have ended up in another world after going through that portal. We did end up going from our world to yours in the first place, so this might be possible."

"And speaking of which, how are we going to find that snake?" asked Killer Frost.

"Obviously, we have to hunt him down, or else the Wall will never let us hear the end of it," said Bronze Tiger.

"Not like she's here to nag us," Captain Boomerang reminded him. "How 'bout we forget this whole mission and start a new life here? No Flash, no Justice League, no nothing to stop us! We can rule the world here!"

"And no Bats as well!" added Harley happily.

"We're not abandoning our mission!" Rick told them. "Waller may not be here, but I'm still here, and I will be her replacement as long as I am still in control of your neck bombs!"

"Tsk! Killjoy!" grumbled Killer Croc.

While the squad was taking about this, the girls listened but also had their own conversation. "What do we do now? Obviously, we have to get back to Gensokyo," said Raiko, "but it's not like we know the way back..."

"I admit that I don't know the way back too..." said Marisa. "I only know that the entrance is from a shrine in the outside world, but which shrine and where it is are all unknown to me..."

"It's located in the area around the Yatsugatake Mountains," said Alice, making the girls turn to her.

"How'd you know that?" Seiga asked her.

"Because I did my homework," replied the magician. "All we have to do is find an abandoned shrine in that area, and that should take us back to Gensokyo."

"Then what art we waiting for? Alloweth us wend to this Yatsugatake Mountain betimes!" said Futo.

"Problem is... I don't know the way there..." admitted an embarrassed-looking Alice.

"Great... But at least we know the name of the place we should go to..." said Raiko.

Rick approached them and said, "We overheard what you said. Since we caused you to be separated from your homeland in the first place, I feel that we should have the responsibility of guiding you back. I apologize for getting you into this mess..."

"How are you going to help us?" Marisa asked him.

"The Yatsugatake Mountains is also a location that exists in our world, so I'm sure the way there is the same here," replied the soldier. "I can use maps to bring you there, and once you're there, we will be on our way to complete our mission. This is our mission, so we should be the ones to finish it."

"Sounds like a deal to me!" said Seiga.

The girls talked together about this, and they agreed that it was for the best that they let the squad take them to their destination, as they truly did not know the way there. Captain Boomerang had complaints regarding this, however. "Seriously?! We have to babysit these girls until they get home?! I'd rather complete my mission now!"

"I agree," said Killer Frost with a nod.

"We're taking them back home whether you like it or not! I'm the leader, so you'll have to obey me!" Rick told his team. "And I know that some of you here hold grudges against them, but I'm making sure that you don't get into fights because of this! Nobody is killing each other here on my watch!"

"I've known you for a while already, but I still don't like you," Captain Boomerang said to him, "and I'm liking you even less with every second!"

"I never asked for your affection," Rick said to him.

"Good to know!" said the Australian in response.

"Are they always like that?" Seiga asked Harley.

"Sort of, but that's what makes this team fun!" the latter told her.

"I fail to see how arguments between team members can beest excit'ment..." commented Futo.

"It's a criminal thing. You'll find it fun if you're like us!" Harley told her.

"I shall nev'r walketh down the path of an evildoer!" said the Taoist.

Shou then approached Captain Boomerang and said to him, "Excuse me, sir, but I am very sure that you have my pagoda. If you would please kindly return it to me."

"What pagoda?" asked the Australian. Shou described it to him, so he opened his trench coat to see the pagoda in one of the pockets there. "You mean this lamp? It's yours? Too bad! Finders keepers!"

"That is mine! I would appreciate it if you would return it to me," Shou told him. "It is dangerous if you do not know how to use it, so I must have it back!"

Taking out the lamp and holding it in his hand, Captain Boomerang said, "How dangerous can this lamp be? What's the worst it can do? Give people a nasty burn or blind them with its bright light?"

The tiger demon tried to reach for the pagoda, but Captain Boomerang kept on moving it away from her grasp while laughing in a mocking manner. As Shou lacked physical skills, she wasn't fast enough nor was she strong enough to get back the pagoda. "That's enough, Harkness! Give it back to her!" Rick told Captain Boomerang.

The Australian ignored him, and Shou kept on trying to get her hands on the lamp, becoming angrier as she did so. She was eventually able to grab the pagoda with one hand, and in doing so, it glowed brightly. Seeing this, Captain Boomerang dropped it in panic, and when the pagoda hit the ground, it fired a bright yellow beam straight ahead, hitting a tree and instantly blowing it into pieces. Everyone except Shou and Marisa were in shock and awe at what happened before their eyes. Now Captain Boomerang understood why Shou said it was dangerous, so he told her that she could have it back.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Harley. "Imagine the fun we can have with this!" She then asked Shou if she could have it, but the latter said no, unsurprisingly.

And so the Suicide Squad and the girls from Gensokyo traveled together to the place known as the Yatsugatake Mountains so that the latter could return to their homeland. Rick told himself that this wasn't going to be easy, as some of his teammates held grudges against the girls for messing with them when the latter went to their world. Of course, he could keep his teammates under control using their neck bombs, but who knows how long before things went beyond his control.

He was a man of his words, and now that he said he was going to get these girls back, he would not stop until he did so. He only hoped that this could be done before both sides decided to kill each other. Plus, they also had their mission to accomplish. Who knows what else the Evil Dragon was going to do if they leave him alone for too long? He was a soldier, so he wasn't going to let his mission fail. He was going to make sure that his team complete it no matter what.

There was also another thing that had to be answered. How were they going to return to their own world after all this was over?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. On the Way Home

**Chapter 6  
On the Way Home  
**

* * *

Having promised the girls that he would take them back to Gensokyo, Rick and the squad traveled alongside them through the countryside, looking for signs of civilization, such as towns and villages. Thankfully, there was WiFi at the place, so Rick was able to rely on his smartphone for directions.

All the while, Harley made it her purpose to get to know the girls better. She approached Alice and noted her Shanghai doll, which was floating almost motionlessly next to the magician. "I know someone back home who's into dolls! One doll only, though," Harley said to her. "Guy's a weirdo. Speaks through his doll and claims that it is ordering him around. You have to see it to believe it!" She was referring to the Ventriloquist and his puppet, Scarface.

"A magical doll, perhaps," said Alice with slight interest.

"Maybe or maybe not! He's obsessed with it, but doesn't want to admit it," said Harley. "By the way, while you are in our world, I've heard that not all of you are human, despite your appearances. What are you supposed to be? You look human in every way."

"I'm a magician," replied Alice. "No, not that kind of magician. In Gensokyo, there is a species of demon called magicians, and they are naturally adept to using magic since day one."

"Ooh! You must be very popular on stage, then!" said Harley. "I know some magic tricks, such as making pencils disappear! Too bad I don't have one with me at the moment to show you..." She the moved on to Raiko and asked her, "What are you supposed to be?"

"A drum tsukumogami," replied the redhead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harley.

"I used to be a drum, but I turned into a human thanks to magic," explained Raiko.

"You're a human-turned-drum? Not what I have in mind when I think about a living drum..." said Harley, and then she smacked Raiko over the head with her hand, making the living drum angry and asking why she did that while rubbing her head. "Just wanted to know if you'll behave like an actual drum if I hit you!"

Harley went over to Seiga next and said to her, "Let me guess what you are... Judging by your hair, which is pretty cool, by the way, you must be a human-turned pretzel!" Some of the other girls snickered upon hearing this.

Seiga herself laughed at this comment as well. "That's a funny one! I'm a wicked hermit, actually. You know what hermits are?"

"Yeah, boring old men who do boring stuff such as sitting cross legged in order to meditate and preach boring stuff... Blah, blah, blah..." said Harley while pretending to look bored.

"Something like that, but I'm different," said Seiga. "Where I come from, hermits have to be approved, but I wasn't, because I did quite a bit of bad things in order to become a hermit and after becoming one. That's what wicked hermits are, but I don't regret the bad things I've done." Giving a peace sign, she said with a wink, "It feels good to be bad actually!"

Hearing this, Harley laughed and said, "Haha! Someone who speaks my language!" Slapping Seiga's shoulder lightly, she said, "I like you already! I'm sure we'll get along just fine!"

The female villain then went over to Shou and asked the same question, and the latter replied that she was a tiger demon. Harley turned to Bronze Tiger and told him that he had a friend here before turning back to Shou. "Then I guess you're not someone to be messed with, huh? This makes me want to mess with you even more! Do you like meat? Do you eat humans? I'm sure you'll get along with Croc just fine! He's into eating people, you know?" This made Shou turn to look at Killer Croc with a nervous expression, and the latter glared at her and snorted, looking almost as if he wanted to attack her.

"No... I don't eat humans, but I don't mind eating meat..." replied Shou.

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Harley. "You're just a big kitty cat if you don't eat people!"

"Whatever you say..." said the tiger demon.

Harley then went over to Medicine, but before she could say anything to the latter, Marisa told her, "Better not talk to her. She's as dangerous as she is poisonous, literally."

"Ooh! Sounds cool!" commented Harley, and then she said to Medicine, "You're full of poison, aren't you? I'd love to hear you speak to verify that!"

"How about I melt your skin and make you cough blood instead?" Medicine said to her in a cold tone. "I'm trying to tolerate being with you people. If it weren't for wanting to get back to Gensokyo, I'd kill all of you already."

Harley simply laughed at that comment and said that she loves her. Deadshot asked, "What's her problem?"

"She's a doll that came to life as a result of being abandoned by her owner, thus resulting in her deep hatred for humans and anything organic in nature," explained Alice. "She attempted to wipe out all life in our homeland once."

"Dang! That's hardcore!" commented Captain Boomerang.

* * *

After what happened at the police station of the Human Village, Kotohime personally went to the Hakurei Shrine to tell Reimu about what happened. Being one of the protectors of Gensokyo, it was important that Reimu know about something like this. Furthermore, her best friend Marisa was involved in the way that she went missing after the incident.

"All that happened right under my nose...?" said the shrine maiden in disbelief after Kotohime concluded her story.

"We have no idea where Marisa and the other missing prisoners went nor do we know who those people were," Kotohime told her. "We are currently looking into this, and we appreciate it if you would help us with this matter."

"Obviously, I'm going to do something about this," said Reimu, standing up after reclining on the floor for quite a while due to boredom. "This sounds like the beginning of another incident. Marisa going missing is no laughing matter too. We'll have to find her and also discover the truth behind what happened before things get worse."

"What are you going to do first?" Kotohime asked her.

"Go to the site of the incident first," said Reimu while performing some stretches. "Gotta look for things that can be used as clues, you know."

"I didn't know you're into detective work," Kotohime said to her with a light smile. "Always thought you were the 'beat up the one responsible for things' type of person."

"I use my head from time to time, you know," Reimu said to her in a tone that implied being offended slightly. "Plus, those were times when action was favored over using the head, so I couldn't help it."

* * *

A large number of people were still gathered at the police station to learn what happened. Unknown to everyone, Seija and the Joker were both hiding in an alleyway between two buildings close to the police station. They also learned about what happened and were talking about it. "I have every reason to believe that my little friends were responsible for what happened," said the Joker. "They sure did a hell of a job making themselves known here! Makes me jealous if you ask me..."

"Don't worry; we'll soon be making our names even bigger than them!" Seija told him.

"Indeed! Can't wait for nighttime to come, and then we'll start looting for what is necessary to start the biggest party this place will ever have!" said the Joker with enthusiasm.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of walking through the countryside, the squad and the girls finally came upon what appeared to be a small countryside town. They were glad to be able to find a place where they could get some rest, but then came the problem of money. Reisen was the only person to have cash with her, earned from selling medicine, but it wasn't enough to support them all.

"Oh, like we need money with us!" said Captain Boomerang while holding up one boomerang. "We'll just get what we want the criminal way! We're bad guys, remember?"

"You stole my line!" Harley said to him.

"No, we're not breaking the law here! Where are we going to run if we get into trouble with the law enforcers?" Rick asked him.

"Just leave it to us pros! Time for you to learn how people like us live!" Captain Boomerang said to him. He then looked around and said, "All those in favor of getting a quick buck the bad guy way, raise your hand!" Not counting himself, all the other villains except El Diablo raised their hands. No surprise...

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Killer Frost with a smile while emitting frost from her hands. "Where do we start?"

Holding up his smartphone, which was showing the app for detonating the neck bombs, Rick said to them, "Do I need to remind you guys of this?"

Killer Croc growled in frustration, while Harley pouted in a way that actually made her look cute. Deadshot said to Rick, "Must you be a party pooper? The majority voted yes, so why not let us have our fun?"

"I'm not a bad guy like you folks, and I am not encouraging it in any way!" Rick said to him. "We'll come up with the right way to get our needs, and that's final!"

"If you're so smart, then tell us what you have in mind. I'm all ears!" Bronze Tiger said to him.

Raising her hand, Shou said, "I actually have a way... But first, I need a piece of jewelry. Any kind will do, as long as it's real."

"What are you going to do?" Killer Frost asked her

Holding up her pagoda, Shou said, "The beams fired from my pagoda can create gemstones if it comes in contact with one. Using this method, I can create a large amount of gemstones that I'm sure can be used as currency or sold for money."

"I can testify to that-ze!" said Marisa. "Saw it in action before!"

The squad was intrigued to hear this. Captain Boomerang wasted on time in taking off a diamond ring he was wearing, saying that it was indeed the real thing that he stole a long time ago. He gave it to Shou, who took a few seconds to observe it to verify that it was the real thing. She claimed to have skills in determining whether a gemstone is real or artificial. After the verification was done, she turned to an empty patch of land that had little grass. She then threw the diamond ring into the air before pointing her pagoda at it. As the ring was falling down, the pagoda fired a yellow beam at the ring, hitting the diamond.

The diamond gave off a burst of light and then released beams of various colors in a fanned out formation, hitting different parts of the ground. Miniature explosions were created, and when the smoke cleared, similar-looking diamonds could be seen lying in the center of miniature craters. The villains were in awe at the sight of these diamonds being created. Captain Boomerang ran up to them and picked up some of them with a look of excitement on his face. "Crikey! That's one hell of a lamp you have there! You can become the richest guy in the world with that!"

"Never thought of becoming rich..." said Shou. "My position in my religion requires me to live a humble and simple life. And to be honest, treasures don't really interest me."

"Then you're missing out a world of fun, girl!" Deadshot said to her while picking up one of the diamonds.

* * *

Using the diamonds Shou created, the group managed to obtain services and products from the town. The town had a pawn shop, which they were able to sell the diamonds for cash. After that, they used the money obtained to buy themselves goods. Nighttime was also starting to fall on the place, so they decided to stay in an inn and move out the next day.

It should also be noted that the appearance of the squad members attracted the people of the place. After all, they were wearing what could be considered over-the-top attires. El Diablo's markings on his body definitely stood out, as well as Harley and Killer Frost's pale skins. None of them minded, however, and passersby assumed that they simply had a large amount of makeup, which was true for Harley.

Killer Croc, Reisen, and Medicine didn't go into the town due to them standing out way too much. The former didn't need any explanation as to why he stood out, Reisen had rabbit ears, and Medicine had doll joints. Reisen could pass off her rabbit ears as fake ears and use her hair to hide the spots where there should be human ears, since she lacked them, but she decided to stay behind just to play it safe.

After the others found an inn to stay at, those three secretly made their way to that place and entered their comrades' rooms through the window. They planned to leave the same way the next day. This way, nobody would see them coming in or going out.

Marisa tossed herself onto one of the beds in her room and said, "Outside world beds are the best-ze!"

"Why'd you say that?" Alice asked her. Other than those two girls, Reisen and Shou also shared a room with them.

"Because the last time I slept on one, which was back in those guys' world, I enjoyed it greatly!" Marisa told her. "I don't know why, but I simply find outside world beds to be cushier and more comfortable!" Alice simply shrugged at her response.

"Do you think it's really safe for us to be traveling with those people?" asked Shou in a worried tone. "They are supposed to be criminals... Who knows if they will really keep their word..."

"The person leading them seems to be a good person, though," Reisen reminded her. "He seems determined to help us and appear to have a way to keep the others under control, so I think everything should be fine. We don't know the way back to Gensokyo, and since that Rick person has an idea, it's best that we rely on them. Not like we have any other choice..."

"As much as I don't like traveling alongside someone who wants me dead, I agree with Reisen," said Alice. "We need all the help we can get to get back to Gensokyo, so even if they are not the safest people to be with, it's better than nothing. It's not like we don't know how to defend ourselves either. We managed to beat them back in their world, did we not? Defending ourselves from them should be an easy task, then."

"Right-ze! We beat them before, so we can easily beat them again if they decide to mess with us!" said Marisa. "Don't worry; everything will turn out fine in the end-ze!"

"I'm worried that Lady Hijiri is panicking over my absence..." said Shou.

"Same for my master too... Hope she won't get mad at me for being gone for so long..." said Reisen.

"I'm sure they're reasonable people who will grow concern about your absences rather than getting angry," Alice told them.

Whereas the girls from Gensokyo were divided into groups of four between two rooms, the squad was divided between three rooms instead. Being the only girls, Harley and Killer Frost shared a room. Rick, Deadshot, and El Diablo shared one, and Killer Croc, Bronze Tiger, and Captain Boomerang shared another.

In his room, Deadshot asked Rick while cleaning his weapons, "You really serious about getting those girls back home?"

"We got them into this mess, so we should make up for it," Rick told him.

"You really are a Mister Goody-Two-Shoes, aren't you?" the assassin said to him.

"A soldier's job is to protect the nation's people and help them with their needs," Rick reminded him. "By the way, do you still hold grudges against those girls? You were defeated by one of them, were you not?"

"The one who defeated me wasn't there with them, but that rabbit girl was there when that happened," said Deadshot. "I'm cool with it. I'm not really the kind of person to hold grudges. In my line of business, making enemies is very easy, be it heroes, the cops, or rivals. If I hold a grudge against all of them for interfering with me, then I wouldn't have time to do my job at all. I just let it slide."

"Can't say the same for Croc, though..." said Rick. "Guess we'll have to keep an eye on him..."

* * *

Early the next morning, a figure appeared on top of a hill overlooking the town the squad the girls were resting in. It was the Evil Dragon, who had grown slightly larger and longer than before, not to mentioning possessing larger fangs. "I hope you had a good sleep, because it's going to be your last! I've made some new friends that I'm sure you would like to meet once... and never again!"

In the forest behind him, several sets of glowing yellows eyes could been seen hidden within the darkness among the trees, and they did not look friendly in any way at all.

* * *

It was almost seven when Shou woke up and stepped outside the inn. Back home, she had always been one to wake up early. Early to bed, early to rise... That was what her master Byakuren always told her pupils if one wanted to have both a healthy mind and body.

"I wonder what's for breakfast," she asked herself while rubbing one of her eyes. She decided to take a walk around the place to see if there was anything worth checking out. Being in the countryside, the air was fresh, so she also took the opportunity to take a deep breath, though it wasn't like there was no opportunity to do this in the first place, because Gensokyo was also full of fresh air, being a land hidden from modern civilization and all.

When she took a deep breath, she smelled an aromatic fragrance of something delicious. Following the smell, she was able to come across a small stand that was selling meat buns. She happened to be carrying money with her, so she decided to go buy some for breakfast. After buying a small bag of meat buns, she gave thanks and was going to take a bite out of one when suddenly the sound of something landing hard interrupted and shocked her, as well as the seller. They turned to the source of the sound, which came from the roof of a nearby building, and they were shocked to see a monster on top of it.

The monster had light brown, and its body was similar to a lizard, but its head was humanoid in appearance and had six long legs that were almost insect-like in appearance. Its teeth were long and sharp, and its eyes were glowing in yellow. It was about the size of a van.

The monster let out a roar before eying Shou, and then it leaped in her direction, landing in front of her. The meat bun seller ran off in shock at the sight of this monster.

The tiger demon backed away in fear and asked, "What... What are you?!" She got no response other than the growling, however. The monster lifted of its front legs and swung it at Shou, who was able to avoid it by jumping back. She cried for help as she ran in the direction of the inn. As she lacked both her spear and pagoda, she was unable to fight back, and it wasn't like having the former would help either, as she used her spear as a walking stick rather than a weapon, since she had no skills in using it.

The monster ran at a fast speed and was able to catch up with her with ease. Catching her by the tip of the head using its front foot, which was possible thanks to having a bendable "thumb," the monster lifted the screaming tiger demon into the air and slammed her face first against the ground a couple of times. With tears running down her eyes, Shou cried for help while trying desperately to escape from underneath the monster's foot, and she could feel it trying to crush her head against the ground.

Bronze Tiger suddenly showed up, and with a swing of his clawed gauntlet, he was able to cut off he leg that was pinning her down, making the monster cry in pain while taking steps back. Shou got up fast and hid behind him while trembling nonstop. "Tha... Thanks..." she said to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be a tiger? Act like one, then!" Bronze Tiger told her. The monster cried angrily before trying to hit Bronze Tiger with its other leg, but he easily cut it off with a swing of his claws. While the monster was crying in pain, he ran towards the remaining legs and cut them all off, causing the monster to become limbless and fall on its side. He then stabbed its underside over and over until it stopped crying.

Shou was at a loss of words from seeing how easily he took out the monster. Even though he was a human with the word 'tiger' in his name, his ferocity displayed just now was like that of an actual tiger, unlike her, a demon based off a tiger and yet behaved like a house cat...

They heard another roar, so they turned around to see two more of the same kind of monster appearing from behind, coming from the direction of their inn. Shou freaked out and once again hid behind Bronze Tiger, who got into a fighting stance. Since he took out the previous one with ease, he thought that taking on two wouldn't be a problem either.

As the monsters approach him, he ran towards one of them and swung his claws when it attacked him with its front leg, cutting it off. He then jumped up and stabbed that monster in the chin from below. The monster, still alive, backed away in pain as he fell back down, pulling out his claw in the process. The other monster attempted to swat him away with its front leg, only to have it cut off. He began cutting off the remaining legs of that monster, but before he could cut them all down, he was caught from behind by yet another monster. The newcomer lifted him into the air and flung him in the direction of the inn, and he landed a few meters in front of the entrance. All those around the place ran for their lives when they saw the monsters approaching.

Bronze Tiger got back up to face the three monsters, and he noticed that their severed limbs were growing back at a fast speed until they were completely regenerated.

One of the monsters charged at him, but before it could get close, it was shot in the forehead by a bullet and fell on its side, seemingly dead. "Having fun without us? You shouldn't be doing that!" said Deadshot as he stepped forward with his sniper rifle in his hands.

"At least you didn't miss things out," Bronze Tiger said to him. He looked and saw that the rest of the squad were awake and coming out of the inn, as well as the girls from Gensokyo.

"What... What are those?!" asked Raiko in shock when she saw the monsters.

"Was hoping that you would know the answer to that," said Rick. He then turned around and looked up at the roof of the inn to see a few more monsters up there. "Whatever they are, they're coming in large numbers..."

"Bring it! I'm ready for some morning exercise!" said Harley with enthusiasm while holding up her mallet.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Jokes on You

Yes! Touhou 16! I can't wait for the demo to come out!

And where did all the reviews go?

 **Chapter 7  
Jokes on You  
**

* * *

Things were chaotic in the village as the villagers ran for their lives from the mysterious monsters that showed up to seemingly only attack the Suicide Squad and the Gensokyo girls. It was a good thing for the most part, as it saves the "victims" the trouble of protecting innocent lives, though it wasn't like the squad cared about protecting innocent lives in the first place, unless they were forced by Rick to do so.

Harley was having a blast killing the monsters. Despite being a normal human, she displayed almost nonhuman acrobatic skills in her movements. In the midst of performing high speed cartwheels and somersault jumps, Harley smashed the heads of various monsters with her wooden bat with such a force that it was as if she was using a metal bat. With careful aiming, she was able to blast them in the head with her handgun while "soaring" through the air.

Even though boomerangs might not look like much, Captain Boomerang was able to turn them into deadly weapons when he used them. Using specialized boomerangs designed to function as blades, the Australian criminal threw several of them at a fast speed in a matter of seconds, and these projectiles soared through the air in almost erratic manners, all the while cutting the monsters in various parts of their bodies and even severing their legs completely. He was able to catch them all without even trying when they flew back, all the while not getting cut by their razor sharp edges.

Killer Frost slammed her hands onto the ground when a monster ran in her direction, causing ice to spread forward and freeze it in place. The monster growled in anger as it tried in vain to remove its feet from the ground, and it was suddenly impaled from below its body by an icicle that grew out from the frozen ground under Killer Frost's "command."

Killer Croc fought the most brutality out of the bunch, including the girls. Throwing himself at one of the monsters, he wrapped his arm around its head and brought it low to the ground before mercilessly pounding it in the face over and over, smashing away most of its teeth. He then twisted the monster's head to break the neck, killing it. When another monster ran towards him from the side, he flung the dead monster at it to knock it to the ground, and then he jumped onto that fallen monster's body to brutally beat it up.

Using his wrist guns, Deadshot was able to tear through the bodies of the monsters with bullets fired at a rapid pace. Though he might not look like it, what with being a sniper who hides in one spot most of the time, Deadshot displayed incredible physical feats in the form of close range combat and acrobatic movements when a monster managed to get close to him. He swiftly dodged the monster's limb strikes, all the while stabbing it in various parts of its body using the retractable knives of his wrist guns. After knifing the monster enough times, Deadshot fired at its head at point blank, making several holes on it.

The girls themselves fared well against the monsters as well. Marisa found herself being unable to fight as efficiently without her broom and hakkero, but it wasn't like she was helpless without them either. The witch was still able to produce magical energy blasts from her bare hands, but it wasn't exactly enough to inflict harm the monsters, as they merely got blown back by them rather than getting incinerated or blown into pieces, something that would happen if she had her usual equipments with her.

Raiko found a long stick lying on the ground which she broke in two to serve as drumsticks. Generating electricity throughout her body and charging up the makeshift drumsticks with them, she leaped at one of the monsters and swung down one of the sticks, creating a trail of electricity as she did so. She struck that monster hard on the head and smashed its head against the ground while electrocuting it at the same time.

Reisen used a combination of energy bullets fired from her fingers and eye beams to take down the monsters. Her swift speed and amazing jumping skills also contributed to her success.

Shou, after having fetched her pagoda from the inn, was able to hold up against the monsters with powerful laser beams fired from the lantern. The beams were so powerful that they easily blew the monsters to pieces in a single hit.

Alice summoned several dolls to help her combat, not to mention defending herself.

Seiga fought by shooting dark energy balls and laser beams at the monsters, all the while staying airborne to keep her distance from them.

Medicine tried avoiding getting into the conflict, as she wanted nothing to do with what was going on, even going as far as not wanting to help anyone in danger. However, she found herself getting involved when one of the monsters caught her and roared into her face. The shocked doll responded by spitting corrosive gas into its face, causing it let go of the living doll and then hold its hands over its face while crying in agony. Enraged, Medicine released a large amount of poisonous liquid from her hand that drenched the monster from head to toe, and the monster screamed in agony as it fell to the ground while suffering painfully from the effects of the poison that seeped into its skin.

As everyone battled the monsters, El Diablo simply stood at the side and did nothing, like he always did. Deadshot was shooting down some of the monsters when he noticed the fire-based metahuman standing there. Annoyed, he went up to him and angrily said to him, "Are you going to stand there and do nothing all day? You haven't done a single d* thing since we started this s*!"

"I said already this ain't my fight! I know what I have to do when the time is right!" El Diablo insisted.

"Oh yeah? What time is it that you'll do something, then?" Deadshot asked him while poking his forehead with his handgun. "When are you going to do something?"

Annoyed at the poking, El Diablo shoved the gun aside and said, "Don't touch me with that, man!"

"Oh? You don't like it? I'm going to touch you with it more!" said Deadshot as he poked him more with the gun.

"Stop it! You trying to make me mad?! You want me to burn you?!" El Diablo said to him in frustration.

"Yeah! I'd like to see you try! Show me some fire! I want to see some! Bring it!" Deadshot loudly said to him.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll show you some!" said El Diablo angrily. He then pushed Deadshot aside and stepped towards a couple of monsters that were running towards him. Pointing his hands at them, El Diablo attacked with a large flamethrower that set the monsters on fire in no time. All those who saw it were amazed, especially Futo, since she was something of a pyromaniac after all.

The monsters screamed as they rolled on the ground in an attempt to put out the fire, but they were burned to death before they were able to do so. El Diablo then turned to Deadshot and glared at him, and the latter smiled as he said, "Just trying to get you there, man. No hard feelings!"

Hearing this, El Diablo simply shrugged in response, and then Captain Boomerang went up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Nice show there, mate! You should do that more often!"

Futo then ran up to El Diablo and said to him in excitement, "Yond wast a brilliant showeth of fire! Thee has't amaz'd me to nay end with thy performance! The fire thee did display burn'd with such a passion yond I cannot holp but beest at awe!"

"Um... Thank..." he said. He was surprised and also confused at how excited she was.

Another monster charged in their direction. Futo turned to it and said, "Allow me to showeth thee the very same kind of power I possess. Behold what I am capable of and beest at awe!" She shot a fireball at the monster's head, instantly setting it on fire. While the monster was trying to put out the fire using its hands, Futo jumped at it with both hands covered in fire and raised over her head. She fell onto the monster, slamming down her fiery hands onto its head hard and killing it. The squad was amazed at what she did, as they did not see her using fire earlier, only throwing dishes. She turned to El Diablo and those around him and tilted her head to the side a bit before smiling.

"Looks like you've got a mate you can relate to!" Captain Boomerang told El Diablo.

With that, the last of the monsters was defeated. Everyone got together, and Rick said, "Good job, everyone! We've managed to keep things from getting out of control!"

"No thanks to us!" said Captain Boomerang with pride.

"I had lots of fun!" said Harley cheerfully.

"You call that fun...?" Raiko asked her.

"Duels back home can be fun for us too, so why not?" Marisa reminded her.

"What were those ugly motherf***ers anyway?" asked Deadshot. "Something native to your world, girls?"

Alice shook her head in response. "We've never seen anything like that back in Gensokyo, and we've never heard about such demons living in the outside world too."

"I think the better question to ask is why did they attack only us," said Seija. "Noticed how none of the villagers here were targeted by them?"

"Yeah, I did notice that," said Reisen. "Weird..."

"You girls have never seen something like these, and they didn't attack the villagers, only us..." said Rick. "I may have a hunch on what they are... Or rather, who sent them..."

"You got something on your mind?" Bronze Tiger asked him.

"Remember what I said about the Necronomicon being capable of summoning otherworldly beings?" Rick reminded the team. "I'm thinking it's possible that..."

"These things were summoned by that evil snake to specifically target us?" asked Deadshot. "If that's the case, why'd they target the girls as well?"

"Probably because they saw them tagging along with us and assumed that we are together," said Rick. "But yeah, you said everything I wanted to say. I'm willing to bet that this is the case."

"If this book really is as dangerous as you say, then something should be done about it soon..." said Alice in concern.

"If only we know where that d*** snake is..." grumbled Captain Boomerang. "I'd slice him off with my boomerang in an instant!"

"And then I'll smash the head to smithereens!" added Harley.

"I'm sure the Evil Dragon will try to target us again, so in the meantime, let's try to get these girls home first and then wait for him to make his next move, and then we'll see what we can do from there to get him," suggested Rick.

* * *

Policemen were gathered at Ellen's shop of magical items to look into the case of the shop's stolen goods . It was obvious that someone had sneaked in to steal them, so she notified the police of this and told them everything she knew, not to mention what things were stolen.

"Have you seen anyone suspicious in the store or hanging out around here yesterday?" a policewoman asked her while taking down notes.

"Nobody suspicious showed up yesterday," replied a sad-looking Ellen, an expression rarely seen on her due to her cheerful personality. "I made sure to lock the door, but it seems that the thief managed to open it somehow..."

"Picking locks isn't a hard task for experts," the policewoman told her. "Don't worry; we'll definitely find the culprit."

"I just hope that he won't use the things stolen to cause trouble..." said a worried Ellen. "They can be used for terrible things if fallen into the hands of wrong people..."

* * *

Things were going peacefully at the Human Village. After the fiasco at the police station yesterday, nothing bad had happened. The police and Reimu were still busy at work trying to find out what exactly happened yesterday, but so far, they hadn't found anything .

Mokou was walking down the road with a bored expression, minding her own business. As she was walking past a random person, the latter suddenly screamed in pain and fell forward. All those present were surprised by his action, even more so when they saw his back bleeding. Mokou bent down next to the person and examined the wound to find that it was caused by a knife. "Who stabbed you?!" she asked in confusion, as she did not see anyone harming the man earlier.

Suddenly, she felt someone petting her on the head, so she looked around in confusion to see who did it. She stood up to get a better look at things, and then she suddenly felt someone grabbing her by the cheeks. "Why so serious?" asked a rather creepy-sounding voice that came from seemingly nowhere. The next thing Mokou knew, a Glasgow smile was carved on her mouth. She cried in pain while holding her mouth using one hand and using the other to try to hit her invisible assailant, but she was unable to hit anyone. "Oh, you like playing rough? I'll show you rough!"

"Where are you?!" Mokou angrily shouted while looking around. She was then slashed across the mouth and the hand covering it, falling to her knees as a result. A couple of people got close to her to help her up, and when she looked up with her hand, which was cut and bleeding, removed, they were horrified to see that the lower part of her jaw was hanging down by a strip of skin on one side. It was a sight that horrified onlookers to no end and would likely give them nightmares.

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed the invisible assailant. "Saw something horrifying, eh? This should cheer you up!" Green gas then shot out from nowhere and covered a bit of an area, and all those who inhaled them began coughing. The coughing slowly turned into laughter, however. All those who breathed in the gas burst into uncontrollable laughter, and in a way that sounded like they were forced to do so. Mokou was also one of those who breathed in the gas, and because of her almost severed jaw, her laughter sounded awkward compared to other people.

The onlookers were horrified and confused as to what was going on. The victims of the gas fell to the ground while laughing nonstop, and despite their smiling faces, which looked disturbing, they had tears running down their eyes. It was clear that they wanted to stop laughing but was unable to do so.

"And now for the finale... for now!" said the voice. A round, yellow bomb with a white ribbon tied around it appeared out of thin air and fell among the midst of the crowd. Seeing the fuse slowly shortening, the people ran for their lives before the bomb exploded in a colorful manner.

KABOOOOOOM!

* * *

When things had settled down a bit, the police rushed over to see what happened. Reimu happened to be at the village as well, so she went over to investigate. They were all horrified at the sight of of various dead people on the ground thanks to the bomb, though some were merely injured. What shocked them most was that some of the dead bodies had disturbing smiles on their faces, ones that looked like they wouldn't disappear at all. "What... What happened here...?!" asked the shrine maiden.

As the police were observing the dead bodies, one of them got shocked by a corpse that moved by itself and stood back up. It turned out to be Mokou, who survived thanks to her immortality. She was missing her lower jaw, however, which shocked that cop even more. Because she was unable to talk like that, Mokou played charades with the cop to see if he saw her missing lower jaw, but he didn't know where it was. She then felt someone tapping her back, so she turned around to see Eirin, who was holding her lower jaw in her hand. "I believe this is yours?" the doctor asked her. Mokou nodded before taking the jaw from her and held it underneath her mouth to wait for it to fuse with the rest of her body.

Eirin then bent down to observe the dead bodies, taking great note of their disturbing smiles. "Such disturbing yet intriguing smiles..." she commented. "Their muscles are frozen in a way that cannot be undone by natural means... What could have caused this?"

"Onlookers said that they started laughing uncontrollably after exposing to strange green gas that appeared out of nowhere," the cop who was with Mokou earlier told her.

"If that is the case, then I'm sure I can find remnants of the gas if I perform autopsies on these bodies," said Eirin.

"Yeah, I was laughing like crazy when I breathed it in," said Mokou, whose lower jaw had properly reconnected with her mouth. "Good thing my Hourai Elixir kicked in and purged whatever got into my system. Can't say I enjoyed laughing like a madman... Felt really painful..."

"Good thing for your immortality, then, but I probably can't find any remnants of the gas inside you if that's the case," said Eirin, looking at her. "Guess one of these bodies will have to do..."

"I can only conclude that there was an invisible assailant doing all this," Mokou told her. "Spoke in a language I'm unfamiliar with... I think it might be English..."

"English? That's a rarity in this place," said Eirin with interest.

"Geez... As if being frustrated with not being able to find out anything about what happened yesterday wasn't bad enough, this happened!" grumbled Reimu as she came over to them. "Just what on earth is happening to Gensokyo?!"

"I thought you would be used to incidents by now," Eirin told her while using a syringe to draw some blood from one of the corpses.

"This one is far more bizarre than anything I've encountered, though..." said Reimu. "I wonder if this has anything to do with what happened yesterday."

Just then, Sekibanki came over to them and said, "You guys might want to take a look at this." Curious, Reimu, Eirin, and Mokou followed the rokurokubi around the corner of a building, and they saw a message written in Japanese on the wall. The letters were in red and said: _Jokes on you! Hahaha!_

"Jokes on you? What is this all about?" asked Reimu in confusion.

"Whoever did this seems to take great pleasure in what he's doing," said Eirin. "I think we can safely say that he's going to do more of this in the near future."

"Then we better be on a lookout," suggested Mokou. "I'm going to make sure he pays for what he did!"

* * *

The Joker and Seija were both hiding somewhere in a forest outside the village. They had with them a sack containing various items stolen from Ellen's shop. One of them was a purple cloak that the Joker had previously used to cloak himself. The clown snickered as he thought about what he did. "That was a good start, but things will only get more fun from here!" he said.

"So what was the point of doing all that?" Seija asked him.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a good old comedy show for laughs!" replied the Joker. "I prefer doing things just because I want to!"

Seija smiled and said, "Sounds fun to me too! Causing trouble because I want to is what I do best! I knew we would make a great team!"

"Indeed! However, there is one problem..." said the Joker, and then he looked at a red flower pinned to his shirt. "My Joker venom is running low. I'll have to make more if I want to continue bringing smiles to people's faces."

"You know how to make more?" Seija asked him.

"As long as I have what I need," the clown told her. "You know anywhere here where I can get scientific stuff to get the job done? Don't look at me like this; I'm quite a scientist!"

"You're in luck, because I know just the place!" Seija told him with an evil smile.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. It Came From Undergroud

Let's welcome Etarnity Larva, Nemuno Sakata, and Aunn Komano to Gensokyo! Hello, girls! Please enjoy your stay!

 **Chapter 8  
It Came From Undergroud  
**

* * *

After all the monsters were killed, the squad and the girls piled their dead bodies together, and then El Diablo and Futo used their fiery powers to burn them to nothingness, as they didn't want any proof of what happened here to spread out. Unfortunately, that might prove to be futile, because it was quite obvious that the villagers who witnessed everything were going to spread the word. If Waller was present and had her way with things, she might do something drastic and even unethical to ensure that word didn't spread out. Fortunately, Rick was more merciful and ethical, so he didn't think of doing anything that would make him regret later. All he could do was to suggest that his team leave the place as soon as possible before the media caught wind of things and come over to "harass" them.

As soon as they were done dealing with the monsters' dead bodies, the group left as fast as they could.

As they continued on their way down the road, Deadshot asked Rick, "How long until we get to the girls' home?"

"If we continue on foot, it may take a whole day," replied the soldier.

"You're gonna wear out our legs before we get there, mate!" Captain Boomerang said to him. "Might as well get ourselves a ride to make things easier!"

"How are we going to get a ride, then?" Bronze Tiger asked him.

Harley raised her hand and said, "Oh! I know! Let me show you!" She then stepped to the side of the street and pulled up a hitchhiker's thumb.

"Oh! I read about this!" said Marisa. "People in the outside world make this finger sign to let others know that they need a lift, right?"

"Yeah, but with Harley, I don't think things are going to be so simple..." Deadshot said to her.

Eventually, a red car came by and stopped next to Harley upon seeing her hitchhiker's thumb. The driver lowered his window to greet her, only to be greeted back with a gun to his face. "Please kindly hand over your car if you value your life!" she said to him in a sweet-sounding voice that sounded threatening at the same time. The driver responded by screaming before driving off at max speed. Harley watched him disappear farther and farther into the distance and then shrugged. "Oh well, we can't all fit in that thing anyway..." She then turned around to see everyone giving her unimpressed and surprised looks, the former coming from the squad and the latter from the girls. "What?"

* * *

After collecting a sample of one of the corpse's blood, Eirin returned to the House of Eternity to study it, hoping to find out what components were in there that made the victims of the gas laugh uncontrollably until they died.

Placing the vial containing the blood into a square-shaped machine that had some buttons and an LCD screen on it, Eirin waited for the machine to finish scanning the blood sample of foreign components within it. As she waited, Kaguya came into her lab and asked, "Have you seen Reisen? She's been gone all day since yesterday."

"Haven't seen her at all, and I think she's probably one of the people to have gone missing during the police station incident yesterday," Eirin told her without looking away from the machine.

"Police station incident?" asked a confused Kaguya.

"You don't know? Something big went down at the police station yesterday, and then quite a few people there went missing," Eirin explained to her. "Reisen is supposedly one of those there when it happened, and she has been missing ever since."

"Whoa... Didn't know that..." said the Lunarian princess. "What should we do about this?"

Eirin sighed and said, "I don't know... People are still looking into this matter, hoping to find out where the missing people went. All we can do now is wait and perhaps try to find out something ourselves..."

The machine then made a "ding" sound, signifying that it was done scanning the blood sample. Eirin read the words that appeared on the LCD screen and then said, "There are indeed foreign components in the blood after all..."

"What are you doing?" Kaguya asked her as the latter removed the vial from the machine.

"A massacre involving deadly gas occurred at the village," Eirin told her while looking at the vial closely. "I'm trying to find out more about it using a blood sample I've obtained from one of the victims."

"A massacre? Scary... A lot sure happened at the village, didn't it? Good thing I didn't go there around these days..." said Kaguya with a worried look.

* * *

As they were unable to get a ride, the squad and the girls continued on their way on foot. The girls could fly, and the squad knew it, but they decided to travel on foot instead so that the others could catch up, since they didn't know where to go. Seiga "cheated" by hovering a few inches above ground, though.

You couldn't blame them for not being able to get a ride. They were all dressed abnormally for someone out in the public that wasn't a cosplay convention or something, and the fact they were carrying weapons didn't help either. Killer Croc had himself covered up in a piece of cloak he found, but that only made him look like a suspicious person.

Futo walked up to El Diablo and asked him, "So how are you able to create fire?"

The Taoist smiled as she replied, "This is the result of did dedicate hard worketh! Only by mastering magic and sorcery am I able to unleash fire upon all yond I see as dangerous! Mine own flames hast hath brought me safety and downfall to mine own enemies! I am most fustian of mine own fiery powers!"

"You seem very proud of your powers, huh?" El Diablo asked her. He then made a small ember appear in his hand. "I was born with the ability to use this, and I was proud of it. Made myself king in my area using this power, and I enjoyed every moment of it. Nobody dared stand up against me... I had everything I wanted... But now... I wished I didn't have such a curse..."

"Wherefore art thee so gloomy? To beest born with such a gift is a most wondrous privilege! Thee shouldst value what thou art born with and putteth to valorous useth!" Futo told him.

"If I wasn't born with this curse, I wouldn't be here, and I am better off not being here because I was able to enjoy the happiness and warmth of my family..." said El Diablo as he his tone turned sad. Though Futo could tell that something tragic happened because of his powers, she could not help but ask what exactly happened, though she told her that it was all right if he didn't feel like sharing it. "It's all right. There's nothing to hide. It is my punishment for abusing my powers... My wife wasn't happy with me using my powers to get into trouble with the law. I made money for my family, but it was unlawful money... I thought my family would be regardless of the origin of the money, but it turned out that my wife didn't approve of it... I was stubborn, however, and refused to change my way of doing things, so we got into a huge fight... As a result, I lost control of my powers and then burned down the whole house... along with my wife and kids..."

Most of those who heard his story was shocked and speechless. Rick was the only person to know about his story, as he learned about it from files shown to him by Waller.

Deadshot now understood why he was hesitant to use his powers, as it reminded him of the tragic mistake he committed. He was a family man with a daughter whom he loved dearly, and it would hurt him greatly to lose her. He always had a soft spot for children because of this, and to this day, he had never and would never harm children if they were in the same age range as his daughter. Moving close to El Diablo, he said to him, "Sorry to hear that... Sorry for forcing you back there, if you know what I mean..."

Understanding that he meant making him use his powers back when fighting those monsters, El Diablo said, "It's all right, and I should be thanking you. Perhaps if I hadn't used it, I might lose another family... What the judge said was right. I should leave my past behind and make up for it by doing what is right. You made me realize that I can still amount to something good in this world!"

"We're bad guys, so how much good can we amount to?" said Harley, her comment pretty much ruining the mood of the scene. "Just live life the way you like it and don't care about what other people say!"

Slightly offended by what she said, Captain Boomerang said to her, "You know what? You look good on the outside, but in the inside, you're ugly! Give that a man break for feeling bad over the loss of his family! Not all of us here are as bad as you!"

"Am I not right? Why else does the world hate us and want us dead? We're all the same! Good-looking on the outside, ugly on the inside!" Harley told him, and then she looked at Killer Croc. "Except for him. He's ugly on the outside too!"

Killer Croc glared at her for a few seconds, and then he smiled and said, "I'm beautiful!"

"Riiiiight... You are!" said Harley with a smile.

Futo said to El Diablo, "I am very my most humble apology to heareth about thy tragic loss! Most wondrous power can forsooth cause such tragedy! however, t gladdens me to heareth yond thee has't a hath found a new family 'mongst us, and thou art willing to leaveth behind thy misprision and embrace thy powers again, this time f'r ranker valorous! Thee can forsooth amount to something valorous in this world, nay matter who is't thou art and what thou art capable of! I wish yond thee shall useth thy power more properly from anon and useth t to bringeth happiness to others!"

El Diablo smiled, knowing that these people who he was now considering his new family was giving him words of encouragement and not rejecting him as dangerous and a freak because of his powers and the accident he caused.

"I see buildings in the distance!" said Reisen, pointing to said architectures up front. Quite a few vehicles were stopping at that place, most notably buses.

"Looks like a rest area," said Rick as observed that location closely. "All right, let's go over there and take a break."

"Good! I'm starving! I would've eaten you guys if I couldn't find anything to eat in the next few minutes!" said Killer Croc.

"You'll have to kill us first, if you can even do that!" Killer Frost said to him fearlessly.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, the group finally arrived at the rest area. Using the money they've obtained from selling the gems Shou created, the group went to buy some necessities to take with them on the trip back to Gensokyo. Because of their odd appearances, Killer Croc, Killer Frost, Medicine, and Reisen stayed at a part of the area where there were little to no people. Even though the attires of the others who went shopping could attract attention, they didn't mind.

Rick and Deadshot were together when they came across a tour bus. An idea came to the latter, and he asked Rick, "How about we get ourselves a ride? I'm sure with the cash we have, we can surely hitch a bus ride!"

"We'll have to ask and see," replied Rick. "This isn't a bus station or a travel center, so not sure if they will let random people get onto it... Plus, what are the chances of it going to where we want to? We may end up get taken to farther places."

"Point taken... Then we steal one!" suggested Deadshot.

"Yeah, you and your villainy ways..." grumbled Rick.

"It's not always bad. You should try it some times!" Deadshot told him.

They watched as people entered the bus, and all of a sudden, the ground underneath the bus burst open, and a thick worm-like creature surfaced and caught the vehicle in its mouth, terrifying all those inside as well as Rick and Deadshot. The creature shook the bus around in the air a few times before hurling it away, where it crashed into some cars, and then turned its attention to the two. The creature had a long worm-like body and a reptilian face with a large mouth filled with sharp teeth. Its color was light brown.

"What in the world?!" said Deadshot in shock while pointing his wrist gun at the creature.

The creature let out a roar before leaping at the two, but they got out of the way. The creature bored into the ground effortlessly as if the latter was made of water, and it took a while before the rest of its body disappeared completely into the ground because of its length. The two looked around the ground desperately to see where it would pop out from next.

Rick was suddenly sent flying into the air when the worm-like creature burst out from underneath him, while Deadshot fell to the side. Rick screamed as he fell back down, heading straight for the creature's open mouth. Acting fast, Deadshot stabbed the creature with his wrist gun's blade before shooting it at point blank to make it cry in pain while swaying its body to the side. Rick hit the side of its body and then slid down onto the ground. "Thanks..." he said to Deadshot.

"If we go back without you, the Wall will screw us over," Deadshot told him. "That's the only reason I saved your hide, so you better not make me do it again, because I don't like saving you!"

Marisa then ran up to the scene with a look of shock on her face. "Whoa! What is that thing?!"

"Guess it's not something you see everyday around here, judging from what you said," said Rick, readying his machine gun. "This freak of nature can only be summoned by the Evil Dragon to get rid of us!"

"That much should be obvious," said Deadshot before firing from both wrist guns at the monster. The worm-like monster roared as it took the bullets to its body and then slammed down its body like a bludgeon to hit them, but they got out of the way.

Marisa, after getting back up from rolling to the side, pointed her hands at the monster and fired a rapid burst of star-shaped energy projectiles. The monster swung its body at her, but she jumped into the air and floating in air before firing more projectiles at it. Deadshot and Rick fired rapidly from their weapons, and though the bullets were doing noticeable damage to the monster, it didn't seem to be all that fazed. The monster attempted to crush them with its body over and over, only to miss. Eventually, it withdrew into the ground.

Approaching the hole the monster disappeared into, Rick threw a grenade down it, hoping to blast the monster. He moved away from the whole to avoid the explosion that shot up, but a few seconds later, the ground burst open behind him, and the monster came out. Rick moved away from it fast while shooting it in the head with his gun. The monster was going to bring down its head onto him when it was suddenly blasted in the side by a laser beam and cried in pain.

The monster turned to its attacker and saw Shou standing there with her pagoda in her hand. The monster angrily lunged at her, only to be pelted by several more laser beams that burn its body badly. Energy projectiles fired by Reisen struck it in the side afterwards, and bullets fired by Deadshot continued to hit it. The monster eventually retreated underground, and Deadshot ran up to the hole and shouted into it, "Yeah, run with your tail in between your legs, assuming you have it! Now you know not to mess with us!"

They waited for the monster to resurface, but it never did. "So... I guess we won...?" asked Marisa.

"Awww man! I didn't get to have any fun!" grumbled Harley as she approached the scene. "I came by as fast as I could when I heard the ruckus, but it was over just as I got here!"

"I'm sure it'll show up again," Deadshot said to her. "Something big like that tend to be stubborn and come back for more."

"Like whenever you get beaten up by heroes, only to break out of prison to do bad things again?" Marisa asked him, making him give her a glare.

"What on earth was that thing anyway?" asked Reisen.

"I have every reason to believe that the Evil Dragon summoned it using the Necronomicon," said Rick. "All the more reason to stop him and obtain that book before he summons any more eldritch abominations..."

"That book sure sounds interesting! It's definitely warrant a read-ze!" said Marisa.

"I don't think anything good you come from you reading it..." Alice said to her.

Reisen then looked around the place and saw that they attracted a large amount of attention because of what happened earlier. "Um... I think we should get out of here...?" she asked.

"Permission to kill witnesses?" Killer Frost asked Rick.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," agreed Medicine.

"No..." Rick told them in a frustrated tone.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Rising Threats

Wonder Woman is getting good reception from critics on their Twitter accounts! Things are turning out to be great for DCEU! Can't wait to see that movie!

 **Chapter 9  
Rising Threats  
**

* * *

To say that the Evil Dragon wasn't in a good mood wasn't wrong. He went through the trouble of using the Necronomicon to summon eldritch abominations of otherworldly origins to deal with his enemies, yet these summoned creatures had so far proved useless in taking them down. The latest one even bailed without putting up much of a fight!

It didn't matter, however, as he had yet to unleash the full power of Necronomicon and also his own. Once he had attained full power, he would not only be able to show those people what true terror was, but also the entire world.

"I'll need to find a base of operation first," he said to himself as he looked down from above the towering skyscraper he was currently on. "I will create a sanctuary that will be a nightmare to all those who enter it! I will keep on expanding it until the entire world is my throne! Nobody shall be able to stop me!"

* * *

Somehow, the squad and the girls managed to get themselves a bus after the incident with the worm-like monster at the rest area. The appearance of the monster frightened away several people, to the point that some of the vehicles were abandoned. Seeing that one of the buses was empty and seemingly had no one to come back to pick it up, they decided that they would take this for themselves, even though Rick wasn't fond of this idea, as it was equivalent to stealing. When everyone else voted that this was a good idea, however, he decided to go along with them, hoping to himself that things wouldn't turn for the worse later because of this. He was also the one driving the bus, as he was the only one who knew where to go.

As they were driving down the road, they saw police cars rushing down the opposite direction. Looking at the cars speeding into the distance, Deadshot said, "They're probably heading towards the rest area. Must've gotten word of what happened there. You know, the giant worm and all."

"At this rate, we're going to make headlines wherever we go... without being there ourselves, if you know what I mean," said Captain Boomerang.

"How soon until we find that darn snake? I'm getting tired of playing wild goose chase already!" said Killer Frost in frustration.

"I want to crush his head already!" added Killer Croc.

"The Evil Dragon really wants you people dead, doesn't he?" Marisa asked them.

"It's our mission to kill him after all," Bronze Tiger said to her.

"How are you going to get back to your world after killing him?" asked Alice.

"I'm sure we'll work out something," said Deadshot. "That book probably has the answer to things."

"Can I keep the book afterwards? Since it's a dangerous thing, I'm sure it's better off if your world doesn't have it, so I'll do the favor of keeping your world safe by taking it for myself-ze!" said Marisa.

"You are going to let them take it back!" Alice angrily said to her. "And why would you want to keep it if you know it's dangerous? You're just finding an excuse to satisfy your addiction of stealing books!"

"Hey! I was asking nicely, so it's not stealing, and besides, I borrow things for a lifetime, not steal!" Marisa said to her.

"Patchouli begged to differ when she called in the police on you," Alice reminded her.

"She's just stingy and has issues!" claimed the witch.

"Don't worry; I understand you!" Harley said to Marisa. "Everyone has the urge to take whatever doesn't belong to her, so it's perfectly normal for you to take other people's things! It's also perfectly normal to come up with excuses if you're not used to such things, but once you get the hang of it, you will have no shame admitting all the bad things you've done! When there's the chance, I'll teach you some things regarding being a bad girl!"

Marisa turned to her and said, "No thanks... I prefer doing things my own way..." She had the feeling that she would end up in a fate worse than prison if she let her "teach" her, and that was something she didn't want.

"Speaking of keeping the book... How about we make an exchange?" suggested Captain Boomerang. "We let you keep the book, but in exchange, that tiger girl will give me her lantern!"

Knowing why he wanted her pagoda, Shou angrily said to him, "No! This is not a get-rich-quick tool! And you can easily take lives and destroy things with it!"

* * *

Eirin was busy at work. She knew better than to think that whoever was behind the laughing gas incident would stop whatever he was doing after only doing it once. In case he came back with the same kind of gas, she would have to make something that could be used to counter it. After carefully studying the components of the green gas, she busied herself mixing different kinds of chemicals together.

After what seemed like hours of hard work, she was able to come up with a flask containing blue liquid, which she drew out using a syringe. In order to test her creation, she had also recreated a bit of the gas. Normally, lab rats were used to perform experiments, and while Eirin had no issue with that, Kaguya had objections about this, as she considered it animal cruelty. Being an immortal, she was fine with letting Eirin use her as a lab rat, despite the doctor not wanting to "disgrace" the princess in any way. Due to her love for animals, Kaguya insisted that nothing be killed in any of her experiments and that the immortal person standing in front of her was the perfect lab rat.

"If you say so..." said Eirin with a sigh before injecting some of the blue liquid into Kaguya's arm, making the princess cry in pain slightly.

"I don't feel anything," said Kaguya as she looked at the spot on her arm that was injected.

"It isn't supposed to make you feel anything," Eirin told her. "Now please forgive me, princess, as you breathe in some of this gas." The doctor gave her a breathing apparatus that was connected to a glass container filled with the laughing gas via a plastic tube.

Kaguya put the apparatus over her mouth and nose and took a deep breath when Eirin let the gas flow into it. When she was done breathing it in, she took off the apparatus and waited. Several seconds passed, and nothing happened at all. "Did it work?" she asked.

Eirin smiled and said, "It would appear..." Before she could finishing speaking, she noticed the princess slowly smiling, but in a way that seemed forced. A few seconds later, Kaguya burst into uncontrollable laughter while having a disturbing smile on her face. She fell to the floor with her hands over her abdomen, as the intense laughing brought pain to her guts. Her laughing was so crazy and loud that Tewi and some rabbit demons opened the door to the lab slightly to take a peek inside. Needless to say, they were freaked out at how the princess was behaving. "Guess not... It merely delayed the effect, it seems..."

* * *

If you're looking for the ultimate place for electronic goods in Japan, then Akihabara couldn't be the more perfect place. Not only were the best kinds of electronics found here, it was the ultimate place for fans of Japanese animations. It didn't require more than a glance to see that there were lots of stores dedicated to selling comics, animations, and video games. Cosplayers were also a common sight, as were themed restaurant were the staff members dressed themselves up accordingly to the theme of the place.

Young people looking forward to excitement should definitely give this place a visit.

As various people walked to and fro around the place, minding their own business, the Evil Dragon watched in secret from within a gutter. He smirked to himself, thinking that he found a good place to turn into his base of operations. He wanted someplace that was crowded, and this crowded place seemed perfect.

First, he had to find a more private place where there were lesser people. Making his way through the inner workings of the city, he eventually found his way to the bathroom of a subway station through an air vent. Looking through the grating, he saw a young man of about twenty standing in front of the sink, styling his hair while looking at the mirror. "He should be a good start!" the Evil Dragon said to himself.

He slowly removed the grating without grabbing the young man's attention and then slithered towards him as sneakily as possible. He slowly rose up behind the man, and before the latter could realize there was something behind him, the Evil Dragon forcefully pushed him against the mirror, but the force wasn't strong enough to break it, though the latter still passed out on the sink.

The Evil Dragon then looked at the air vent and hissed loudly. That was when a tiny creature resembling a worm dropped down from there and slithered at a fast speed towards the unconscious man, crawling up his body and entering through his nostril. The Evil Dragon smiled evilly before slipping back into the air vent, making sure to close the grating so that nobody suspected a thing.

The man woke up a few minutes later and wondered what happened. He then walked out of the bathroom, slowly wobbling left and right as he did so. He felt sick and weak, so he decided to get home as soon as possible. As he made his way to the waiting area of the subway train, his sick feeling got worse, so much that he collapsed onto the floor, surprising everyone.

A guard came forward and checked his pulse to see that there was none, so he immediately got out of his phone and dialed the emergency number. Another person came forward, claiming to have medical knowledge, so he tried to help the unconscious young man get back on his feet.

All of a sudden, a large amount of fleshy tendrils came out of the man's mouth, instantly grabbing all those around him. When the victims were caught, the tendrils were like slime in the way that they immediately spread out all over their bodies and covered them from head to toe in no time. Needless to say, onlookers were horrified at what was happening. The passed out man's body then broke apart, revealing a large fleshy mass underneath that grew in size at a fast pace, all the while releasing more tendrils around it and catching the fleeing crowd.

In no time, the subway was in chaos. Screamed filled the air, and people ran all over the place for their lives. A subway train arrived at the place, just in time to be destroyed by a large tendril that swung into it from the front.

* * *

Nighttime had finally fallen, which seemed like an eternity to Seija and the Joker, as they were excited to wait for it to come in order to carry out what they had in mind, especially after the former told the latter about the existence of an underground lab located in this hidden world.

One needed air in order to survive in an enclosed underground area, so the most obvious solution was to use air vents that connected it to the surface. The openings of such air vents were usually well-hidden, but Seija happened to know where some of them were located. Finding one located at the side of a large rock somewhere in the forest at the base of Youkai Mountain, and one that was large enough for a person to go through, the evil duo made their way through the winding maze of the air vent until they came across a grating that gave them a good view of the lab's interior. Being the middle of the night, all the staff members had turned in for the night, so it was dark and void of people.

Even so, it wasn't right to make careless noises, as guards patrolled the area, even if few. Quietly removing the grating, Seija and the Joker carefully climbed down the air vent and tiptoed through the place as quietly as possible. In Seija's case, she hovered a few meters above floor, which was as quiet as one could get when moving.

They both saw a white wolf tengu with wavy, white hair standing not too far away, armed with a shield and sword, keeping watch. An evil smile appeared on the Joker's face as the clown thought of ways he could come up with to silence her, but he decided to go with a simple one in order to not cause unnecessary ruckuses. He got as close as possible to the guard without grabbing her attention, and then he took out a joker playing card out from underneath his shirt. He wiped it with a handkerchief, which resulted in it getting shredded when he wiped the edges of the card. Taking careful aim at the white wolf tengu, he threw the card with a strong force. The card sliced through the air and went right through the back of the white wolf tengu and out of the front, going through her heart in the process.

Before she knew it, the guard was hit by some more cards in the same spot, though they were positioned differently this time. After getting pierced in the heart multiple times, the guard had her neck twisted and then sliced by the Joker using another playing card. Placing the dead guard onto the floor, the Joker petted on the head and quietly told her to have a good sleep. He then looked at Seija to see her giving him a thumbs up for his job well done.

They then noticed a room up front that was in charge of the security cameras. Now this was something they had to deal with, so they sneaked into the room to see a kappa with long blue-hair having a midnight snack. The Joker threw a playing card at her throat, cutting it, before she could do anything, and then he rushed up to her and forced her mouth shut with one hand while rapidly stabbing her in the throat over and over with the same card until she was silenced for good.

"You're a pro at this!" Seija said to him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed what you saw!" he said to her in return." He then turned to the various monitors at the front, each of them showing different rooms of the lab. "All right, now where's the chemistry room? There is where work shall begin!"

* * *

The bus carrying the squad and the girls finally arrived at Yatsugatake Mountain, or at least the area around it. Rick drove around, looking for a good place to park the bus and also asked the girls where the entrance to Gensokyo was. Unfortunately, none of them had been outside of Gensokyo before, not counting the time they went to the squad's world, so they had no idea where the entrance was. Even Alice didn't know, despite knowing where Gensokyo was located.

"Geez... You people really should see the world more..." Deadshot said to them. "You're all like frogs living at the bottom of the well, seeing nothing but the sky up above you!"

"Yeah! You people live in the Stone Age! How can a place like that be comfortable? Go out there and enjoy what life has to offer ya, mate!" said Captain Boomerang.

"Well, I'm sorry if you have been spoiled by the comforts of technology that the outside world has to offer," Alice said to him, sounding a bit offended. "Country life is just as good once you get used to it. We're perfectly comfortable with our way of life. Thank you!"

"Your brain must be something to find the Stone Age comfortable! Even hillbillies know how to live a more proper life than you folks!" said Captain Boomerang.

As they were arguing about this, El Diablo watched the bus's built-in television and became attracted to a particular news report, so he told the others that they might want to check it out. Everyone looked at the television and saw the news report talking about how Akihabara had been sealed off from the outside after reports of supposed a terrorist attack happened there. People were giving different reports, so it was unsure who was telling the truth and make out what was actually happening. Many of them claimed that monsters appeared and attacked people, even turning people into monsters.

"I assume that snake's up to no good, huh?" said Deadshot.

"At least that's one place to start looking," said Bronze Tiger, and then he turned to Rick. "So, captain, are we heading to that place or what?"

"Your thought is as good as mine," replied Rick. "If the Evil Dragon is really behind what's happening there, then we should head there as soon as possible. But first, let's get these girls home."

"Actually, I think it's probably more fun if we go with you and lend you a hand," said Marisa. "Now that we're out here, might as well take the opportunity to enjoy to the fullest first-ze!"

"I think you're just looking for an excuse to get your hands on that book..." Alice said to her.

"I appreciate your help, but this is our mission, so we no right to drag you people into this," Rick told the witch. "Now that you're close to home, you should go back. Your family and friends must be worried about you."

"I think I might have found the way back," said Shou when she noticed a staircase that was mostly covered in vines and leaves heading up a slope.

The bus stopped next to the staircase, and then the girls got down from it. "You sure this is the place?" Rick asked them.

"We can look for the shrine ourselves, so thanks for bringing us back!" Reisen said to him.

"Then take care! It was nice knowing you people!" Rick said to them.

Harley appeared at the door of the bus and waved at them. "Nice knowing you lot! You guys aren't bad! Hope we meet again someday!"

Both sides said good-bye to each other, and then the bus drove off. Reisen turned around to get ready to walk up the stairs and find the shrine, but she noticed the other girls not following her and instead keeping their eyes on the bus, which was slowly disappearing into the distance. "What are you doing? Let's look for the shrine back to Gensokyo!" she told them.

"You think we should help them?" asked Marisa. "I mean... they went through the trouble of bringing us back, and they're supposed to be bad guys that we crossed path and messed with back then..."

"I get what you mean... Feels weird that we don't repay them somehow..." agreed Raiko.

"Mistress Hijiri told us that we should show kindness to those who showed us kindness, so I'm sure if she's here, she would agree that we should repay them," said Shou with a nod.

"If I have any reason to go to where they are going now, then it's to teach the Evil Dragon a lesson for messing with me," said Medicine. She was still angry about getting attacked by one of the monsters he sent after them.

"I don't mind. I'll just do whatever the most of you vote on," said Seiga.

"T is not right to alloweth most wondrous evil runneth rampant out thither and doth nothing about t! People we knoweth and has't bond'd with art on their way to square t, so t is not right f'r us to wend back to our homeland and doth nothing! I sayeth we headeth ov'r and lend those folk our handeth!" said Futo.

"As much as I want to get home fast, I sort of agree with you, so I guess I'll go along," said Alice.

"Wait a minute! Are you serious about this?! We have nothing to do with this, so we should have nothing to do with it!" Reisen told them. "Gensokyo is just in front of us! We should just go back and not keep our friends waiting!"

"You can go back if you want to, because I'm sure the rest of us have decided on helping them!" said Marisa. "Right, guys?" All the other girls nodded in agreement. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go after them before we lose track of them!" With that, all the girls except Reisen took off into the air, flying in the direction of the bus as fast as they could.

Reisen hesitated and wondered whether or not she should follow them. She eventually decided to do so, even though she didn't feel like it, and took off after them while shouting for them to wait for her.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. The Beginning of Evil

**Chapter 10  
The Beginning of Evil  
**

* * *

The bus the Suicide Squad was on drove down the highway heading towards Tokyo. There was a bit of traffic, so they weren't able to go at a fast speed. While on the road, they continued watching the news to see how things were at Akibahara. According to the latest reports, there was a barrier of some kind surrounding the place, thus preventing anyone on the outside from going in. Everyone was confused as to what was causing this barrier. Some said it must be magic, but considering the lack of belief in magic in the outside world, most of them looked down on this idea and went for more technological and scientific explanations instead.

"I'm not saying I'm a coward or anything, but I think we may be biting more than we can chew," said Deadshot as he watched the news.

"Where's the fun if we don't bite more than we can chew? I love a good challenge!" said Harley with enthusiasm.

"Ya know?" said Captain Boomerang. "Considering that we're dealing with magic and voodoo and all, wouldn't it have been a better idea if we invited those girls to come with us? Magic is their specialty, right?"

"We're not going to involve people who have nothing to do with this," Rick told him while keeping his eye on the road. "We've caused them enough trouble already when we unintentionally dragged them out here with us."

Killer Frost suddenly heard something knocking on the window, so she looked and was surprised to see Marisa flying alongside the bus on her broom and waving at her. "Speak of the devil..." Everyone else looked to the side and was equally surprised to see the girls from Gensokyo following the bus as fast as they could, so Rick drove to the side and parked the bus there.

After that, they all got down from the bus to meet the girls. "Finally caught up with ya!" Marisa said to them.

"We meet again! And so soon!" Harley said to them happily.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at your world?" Rick asked the girls.

"We've all decided to come lend you a hand," Marisa told him. "After all, you helped us get back to our world, so we thought we should repay you somehow."

"It's her idea, and most of us thought it was a good one," said Raiko.

"I tagged along because I want to get back at the Evil Dragon for sending his monsters after me," said Medicine.

"Furthermore, your opponent uses magic, right?" continued Marisa. "And since he's someone who came from our world, it makes all the more sense that we lend a hand. Perhaps we know more about him than you do-ze!"

Turning to Rick, Bronze Tiger said, "They have a point. Since the Evil Dragon comes from this world, they may know know more about it than we do and can therefore help us defeat it more easily."

"Some help wouldn't be bad," agreed El Diablo.

Seeing how the girls were so eager to help and how the rest of the squad were agreeing on letting them help, Rick finally agreed to things. "I guess you all have a point. A little help won't hurt anyone, and it's not like Waller knows what is happening now."

"All right! We have new teammates!" exclaimed Harley happily.

"Don't get things wrong. We're only sticking around until this is over," Alice reminded her.

"Who cares? You're still officially part of us! Welcome to the Suicide Squad!" Harley told her as she grabbed her hand and shook it.

* * *

A large crowd was gathered outside Akihabara, and the law enforcers were trying to keep them from getting past the police line, as they were unsure what sort of danger lied past the magical barrier. The entirety of Akihabara was surrounded by a purple dome-shaped energy that could not be penetrated in any way. Physical force and even explosives were used against it, but nothing worked. Nobody had seen anything like this before, so there were no explanations as that what was happening at the moment. Needless to say, this incident was making headlines all over the place.

From another area, the squad and the girls' bus arrived at the barrier, an area where there were no people and the perfect place for them to began their operation. Stepping down from the bus, the group headed over to the barrier, and Seiga removed her hair pin. "You said you can get us in there?" Rick asked her.

"The harder it is to get through, the easier it is for me to get through!" she told him. "Watch!" She lightly touched the barrier with one end of the hair pin, and just like that, a circle opening was created on it. Pointing at the opening, she said to the others, "There! Entrance created! Please go in before it close up after a few minutes!"

Everyone went inside the barrier, and then Captain Boomerang asked, "Pretty neat! It can make openings in anything?"

"It has problems creating openings on soft surfaces," Seiga told him. "It works better on hard surfaces."

"Neat! No vault will be safe from this that way!" said the Australian in delight.

"Oh, trust me; unless they make a vault out of tofu, there can be no privacy with this thing!" Seiga told him with a wink.

"Can we have enough of this thieving mindset and get to business?" Alice said to them.

"What's the plan, captain?" Deadshot asked Rick.

"We have to find out where the Evil Dragon is, and that's the problem, because he can be anywhere," replied the soldier.

"Don't worry; we magic users have the ability to sense magical powers and demonic presences, so we can help you track down the Evil Dragon-ze!" Marisa told him.

The group walked through the abandoned city, which seemed to be in a good state for the most part. There was occasional vandalism found here and there, but no major damage for the most part. Even so, the atmosphere felt unsettling and even eerie. Harley was complaining about how boring things were, however, and wanted something to happen fast.

They eventually heard some noises, ones that sound like it came from living things, so they went around a corner quietly to avoid arousing attention. Looking around the corner, they saw that this particular part of the place was in ruins. Buildings were partially torn done, cars were damaged and overturned, and street lights were down on the pavement. What was most striking was the presence of bizarre and even grotesque-looking creatures wandering the place. These creatures looked like humanoids made from piles of flesh. They mouths were filled with sharp, jagged teeth, and each of them had different numbers of eyes, some of them growing on other parts of the bodies other than the faces.

"What... What are those...?" asked Reisen, showing signs of fear.

"More summoned monsters by the Evil Dragon, I presume..." said Alice.

"There were reports about monsters on the news, so I guess these are the ones," said Rick.

"The Evil Dragon must be in this area, I believe," said Marisa.

"Then let's bust our way through!" suggested Captain Boomerang.

"Best not to get their attentions," Rick told him. "We don't know what they're capable of, so I suggest sneaking past them and only attack if they come after us."

The monsters wandered around the place slowly and seemingly aimlessly, none of them noticing the squad and the girls hiding behind a line of cars. One of the monsters looked at the side mirror of a car and noticed the reflection of those people looking up from behind their hiding places. Immediately, the monster turned around to confirm what it saw and then let out a monstrous cry to alert the other monsters, and then they all ran at a fast speed towards them.

"So much for sneaking past them..." said Deadshot as he readied his weapons, and then he turned to Rick. "Orders, captain?"

Rick signed and then said, "Yeah, permission to engage hostiles..."

"Yeah! I've been waiting for this!" exclaimed Harley happily as she raised her bat into the air, and then she was the first to get out from behind the cars and run towards the incoming monsters. With quick and powerful swings of her bat, she was able to smash the heads of multiple monsters, sending pieces of flesh and blood flying everywhere.

Killer Croc pushed aside the car he was behind and then ran towards the approaching monsters. He punched one in the head so hard that it was shattered, and then he lifted its body over his head before throwing it at another monster. He jumped at the knocked down monster and mercilessly pounded it in the face over and over.

Captain Boomerang threw several boomerangs at once, and their sharp edges sliced through the monsters' heads. As the boomerang flew back, they cut down a few more monsters, and the Australian was able to catch them all with ease.

Killer Frost created large ice spikes pointing forward on the pavement, and quite a few of the monsters ran into them, getting themselves impaled. The ones running behind them climbed over their impaled bodies to get to her, but she made icicles rise from the pavement, impaling them as well.

El Diablo released a stream of fire from his hands and burned down several of the monsters. Futo also performed a fiery attack involving shooting fireballs.

Though she didn't have her broom and hakkero with her, Marisa still fought the best she could. She kept her distances from the monsters and shot star-shaped projectiles from her hands at them, blowing them away. Unfortunately, these projectiles weren't strong enough to kill them. She was pounced on by one monster when suddenly it was pierced in the head from the side. Marisa turned and saw that Alice had one of her dolls fire a piercing beam at the monster, so the former winked at her as a sign of thanks.

Like a spitting cobra, Medicine spit out steaming purple liquid at some monsters. When the liquid touched them, their skins started to melt from the highly acidic properties of the poison.

Using the broken pair of sticks she obtained back in the village, Raiko charged them with electricity before striking the pavement hard to create an electric shockwave that zapped the monsters around her.

Reisen and Shou stood back to back while attacking the monsters. The former fired a combination of eye beams and energy bullets fired from her fingers, while the latter fired bright beams from her pagoda that easily incinerated them in one hit.

Seiga floated into the air and formed a ball of green energy in her hand, and it exploded, releasing laser beams that homed in on of the monsters below, piercing them.

Bronze Tiger attacked brutally with his claws to slice and dice the monsters. Due to being a skilled martial artist, he was able to easily dodge and counter their hand swings and take on several of them at once even when surrounded.

Deadshot continued hiding behind the cars and sniped the monsters from there. When one monster got close to him, he moved away from it fast before blasting its head off. He then put his sniper rifle away before getting on top of the car he was behind and started firing from his wrist guns at all the monsters he saw, shooting with such an accuracy that none of his teammates and the girls were hit.

After shooting down the last of the monsters approaching him, Rick looked around to see that there were no more monsters, as everyone else had finished killing them all. "Good work, everyone!" he said to them.

"That wasn't too hard!" said Seiga as she landed. "Wish I had Yoshika with me, though... I prefer letting her get her hands dirty."

Marisa looked around and was rather grossed out by the amount of blood and torn apart bodies lying around the place. "I'm no stranger to gore, since demons back home can do pretty terrifying things to humans, but this still freaks me out..."

"Get used to it if you're traveling with us," Killer Frost said to her. "Seeing stuff like this is normal for us. Well, not to this degree..."

Meanwhile, Harley was continuously hitting a dead monster with her bat. Reisen approached her and said, "Um... I think it's already dead..."

Harley stopped hitting the monster and said to her, "I was sure I saw it still moving." She then shot it with her gun. "Yeah, it was definitely moving just now."

"You love violence, don't you...?" Shou asked her.

"It's a part of everyone! You'll give in to it sooner or later, I tell you!" Harley told her with a wink.

* * *

There was a commotion at Gensokyo's underground lab. Two dead bodies had been discovered stuffed into a locker, one belonging to a white wolf tengu and the other a kappa. The staff members were horrified and talking with each other about who could have possibly killed them. Unfortunately, the security cameras provided nothing to solve the case, as footage of last night had been deleted.

Not only that, the chemical lab had clear signs of being touched. There were chemicals spilled onto the table and the floor and flasks that were fallen over. Once again, the security cameras provided no help due to having deleted footage.

Kanako, after learning out about what happened, gave orders for all the staff members to find out what happened. Since the chemical lab was touched, Rikako decided to find out if the culprit created anything dangerous using the substances there.

As she watched the dead bodies being taken away by some fairies, Suwako asked Kanako, "You think this has something to do with what happened two days ago? You know, the laughing gas incident?"

"Your guess is as good as mines..." Kanako said to her in a worried tone. "The culprit likely used the chemical lab to create more of that gas. I didn't see what happened at the village, but from what I've read on the news, it definitely seems horrible... Let's hope the tengu wasn't exaggerating what she wrote in her article..."

* * *

The folks at the Human Village continued on with their daily lives. The incident from yesterday seemed to have left their minds, as none of them seemed to be worried. Unknown to them, Seija and the Joker were hiding in an alleyway, and they had with them several gas canisters. "So... how are we going to start?" the amanojaku asked the clown.

"I'll start when I want to, so have a little patience," the latter told her with an evil smile.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

As you can see, the part with the Suicide Squad is based on the movie. Since this story is inspired by the movie, it only makes sense that I base the plot off it.


	11. Laugh Like You've Never Laughed Before

The Wonder Woman movie has awesome reviews! Three great movies in a row! Yeah! DCEU truly has a bright future now! I can't wait to see that movie!

 **Chapter 11  
Laugh Like You've Never Laughed Before  
**

* * *

The squad and the girls continued on their way through the ruins of Akihabara, being on a lookout for any more monsters while they were at it. At the same time, the girls used their ability to sense magical powers to find the Evil Dragon, but so far, they were not sensing any magical or demonic energy of any kind.

As they were waling down the street, Harley looked through the window of a costume store and took note of the fancy magical girl style costumes in there. Taking interest in one of them, she smashed the window with her bat without any hesitation, attracting the attention of the others as a result, and took one of the costumes there, one that was mostly red and white, for herself.

"Seriously... You just to do that...?" Rick asked her.

Placing the costume over her shoulder, Harley said to him, "We're bad guys. This is what we do!"

"I guess old habits die hard..." said Marisa.

"Yeah, I can testify to that," Alice said while looking at her, doing so because of the witch's habit of "borrowing things for a lifetime."

There was suddenly another sound of smashing, this time coming from Killer Croc, who just busted down the window of an electronics store to get himself a plasma TV screen. "I've always wanted one of these!" he said in delight.

"Better hope you can keep it in one peace until we're done with this mess," Deadshot said to him.

They continued on their way, but it wasn't long before they felt the ground shaking. They all got into defensive stances to take on whatever was going to show up. Just then, some monsters, the same kind they encountered earlier, came running down the street and towards them, growling loudly while doing so. Everyone got ready to face them when suddenly the pavement underneath those monsters burst open, sending them flying, and a giant worm-like monster came out and roared at the squad and the girls. "It's that monster again!" Deadshot shouted.

"All right! Time to make up for what I missed out!" said Harley in excitement as she raised her bat into the air.

The monster dived at them, but they got out of the way, and it went back underneath the pavement. It came back out from another area and was met with bullets and energy projectiles to its face. Growling angrily, the monster swung its body at a nearby building to send pieces of it raining down onto them. Acting fast, Alice sent dolls armed with large shields over the heads of everyone in order to protect them from the debris.

"We owe you one!" Rick said to Alice with a smile after the rain of debris had ended.

"You can save the thanks for later," the magician told him while getting some dolls ready to take on the monster. The monster slammed down its body onto them, smashing the pavement as a result. They all avoided it, unsurprisingly, and then bombarded it.

Killer Croc leaped on top of the monster and bludgeoned it with his newly acquired plasma TV until the latter broke. The monster got up and shook its body until he was flung through the window of a building. Bronze Tiger dug his claws into the side of its body after that and climbed up it. Getting close to the eye, he stabbed it in that spot, blinding it in one side and making it cry in pain. Due to Bronze Tiger's claws, the monster was unable to shake him off. Bronze Tiger made his way around the monster's body, stabbing and clawing it in multiple parts. Noticing one of the wounds created, Raiko flew towards it and stuck one of her electrically charged drumsticks into it, causing great pain to the monster.

Seeing this gave Captain Boomerang an idea. He took out a couple of boomerangs that had red lights in the center and threw them with superb accuracy at the monster's open wounds. The boomerang flew into the wounds and exploded, worsening them. The monster rose its head into the air while crying in pain, only to receive a downpour of purple liquid into its mouth, courtesy of Medicine. The poisonous and acidic liquid brought internal pain to the monster as it thrashed around its body, knocking down several buildings as a result. All those down there found themselves running from the debris.

The monster then attempted to retreat back underground, but found itself unable to do so. It looked down and saw that the part of its body that was touching the side of the hole it was sticking out of was frozen to the pavement thanks to Killer Frost, thus preventing it from pulling back in. The monster angrily reached down its head to catch her in its mouth, but she moved back fast and then fired a powerful blast of cold air that instantly froze its teeth together when the mouth was closed. Before the monster could pull back, Harley ran at it with a look of excitement while pulling back her mallet. With a powerful swing, she shattered the frozen teeth and destroyed most of the ones located at the front.

Alice then sent several dolls into the monster's mouth. They traveled down its throat and to the stomach before self-destructing, hurting the monster from the inside severely. In fact, the combined forced of all the dolls' explosion was so powerful that its body burst open.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

A large amount of blood spilled it, accompanied by innards, and then the monster cried its last before collapsing onto the pavement lifelessly, shaking the area when it did so.

"Man, that's what I call a bloody mess!" said Deadshot while wiping his shoe against the pavement to get rid some of the blood that got onto it.

"That's intense..." Marisa said with a grossed out look at the spilled out innards of the monster. "Didn't know you have it in you to do something like this, Alice..."

"Honestly saying, I wasn't expecting this sort of outcome either..." said Alice, who also looked grossed out. "Might have gone overboard..."

"But at least we won," said Raiko, looking unfazed for the most part, and then she patted the magician in the shoulder. "Great job! You sure have skills!"

"Thanks..." said Alice.

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome!" the Joker loudly and proudly said to the people of the Human Village. The clown had disguised himself by wearing the same kind of outfit everyone else was wearing and also a white mask with a smiley face. Seija was there as well, disguised in the same manner so that nobody could recognize her. They had set up a stage somewhere in the village with the intention of putting up a magic trick show. The curious people gathered around them to see what things were all about, and Seija translated what the Joker said in order to let them understand him.

The Joker began with a simple act of juggling some balls, which still made the crowd clap their hands. After he was done with this act, he got out a small bag and showed the audience that there was nothing in it. He closed the bag and shook it up and down rapidly before opening it again, and this time, a rabbit came out of it, surprising everyone. The rabbit looked dizzy though, thanks to the shaking.

The Joker continued to perform various magic tricks, and Seija served as his assistance. The crowd was amazed at what he was doing. All these were stuff that one would see often in the outside world, but for the people here, it wasn't a common sight, perhaps never seen before too, so the crowd was amazed to no end by what they saw.

Reimu was passing by the area when she saw the crowd facing the stage. Due to the crowd, she was unable to see what was up there, and she came late, so she didn't know what was happening. Curious, she flew to the roof of a nearby building to get a better look. "What's this? A stage performance?" she wondered.

Seija then set up a piece of wooden board, and then the Joker asked for a volunteer. Seija translated it for the audience, and each of them looked at each other to see who would raise his or her hand. After a while, an excited girl with orange hair and twin ponytails ran up to the stage. "Me! I want to volunteer myself! I love your performance, and I want to be a part of it!"

"Finally! I was thinking of picking one myself," said the Joker in delight.

The enthusiastic girl walked up on stage and stood in front of the board, as the Joker told her to do so. The clown then took out a set of knives, causing onlookers to become nervous and even gasp, as they had an idea on what he might be doing. He turned to the girl, who continued to have an excited look on her face, and pulled the knife behind his head before throwing it at a fast speed. Everyone jumped as the knife flew through the air and towards the girl, and they were amazed to see that the knife struck the part of the board next to her instead. They all clapped at the amount of skill he used to throw the knife.

The Joker continued throwing knives at the board the girl was standing in front of, each time hitting the former rather than the latter. By the time he was out of knives, the girl had knives surrounding her, and despite this dangerous performance, her excited look never left her face. Everyone gave a large round of applause at the clown's performance. From her place, Reimu let out a sigh, as she had been holding for breath for the most part throughout that performance. "I gotta say... Whoever he is, he's good..." she said.

Seija then gave the Joker another knife, and the latter said that he clumsily left out that one. As he was going to throw the final knife, he turned to the audience and said that all of them were going to die, which Seija translated for them. The audience merely laughed off what he said, however, thinking that he was telling them a joke. The Joker then threw the knife. This time, instead of hitting the board, the knife hit the girl, right in the throat. This horrifying sight caused gasps and screams to be heard throughout the place. Reimu's eyes widened in shock upon such a sight as well.

The Joker then laughed maniacally as he picked up one of the gas canisters he placed at the back of the stage and threw it at the horrified audience. When the canister hit the ground, green gas came out of it and spread throughout the place at a fast speed, covering up the audience. All those of who breathed it in began laughing uncontrollably and in a painful-looking way. Several of them fell to the ground with their hands on their bellies, as the laughing was so intense that it brought pain to them.

Such a sight horrified Reimu to no end, and it, needless to say, brought to mind the incident yesterday. She shifted her eyes to the two villains just in time to see them getting off the stage with the remaining gas canisters in their hands and then escaping into an alleyway. The angry shrine maiden got off the roof and flew over to them. Landing in front of the alleyway they ran into, she chased them on foot while shouting for them to come out. She turned around a corner when suddenly she was sprayed in the face by the gas by one of the masked villains. The shrine maiden took several steps back before the laughing began.

As her laughing became more and more intense, the person who gassed her removed her mask to reveal herself as Seija to her. "You were looking mad, so I cheered you up a bit!" the amanojaku said to her with an evil smile.

Though she was surprised to see that it was Seija, Reimu's face was still contorted in an almost disturbing way while continuing to laugh hysterically. She fell to the ground with her hands over her belly due to the pain from the laughing, so much that tears started to come down the corner of her eyes. Seija waved good-bye to her before turning to flee with her partner in crime.

The shrine maiden got on her knees and tried to hold back her laughter, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. The pain caused by the laughing became stronger than ever, to the point that she felt like it was going to take her life.

All of a sudden, she felt a stinging pain at the side of her neck, and in that moment, the laughing slowed down until she was able to catch her breath, and then she stopped completely. She looked up to see that it was Eirin who used a syringe on her. The doctor wiped her forehead and said, "Good thing I got these out just in time... If I had been a bit later, Gensokyo would've been doomed..."

"Thanks, Eirin... I owe you my life..." said Reimu while breathing heavily to catch her breath. "I really thought I was a goner just now... and I'm not ready to die just yet..."

* * *

Thanks to Eirin's antidote, all those who fell victim to the Joker's gas were cured. Everyone survived, other than the girl who went on stage. Obviously, a knife to the throat was something one couldn't live through if he or she was human.

Reimu told Kotohime that Seija was one of the culprits, but the latter wasn't too surprised to hear this. "I received word from Infernal Prison two days ago that Seija escaped," the police commissioner told her.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Reimu asked her. "This could've been prevented if you told me about this sooner!"

"The inident that day made me forget about this... Sorry..." apologized Kotohime.

Reimu sighed in frustration and then said, "Anyway, we still need to find out who her accomplice is."

"I think I may know who her accomplice is, but I have a hard time believing it," Eirin said to her.

"Really?" asked the shrine maiden.

"It's just a guess, because if that person is really who I think he is, then that raises the question of how he got here in the first place, because the last time I heard of him, he was in that other world we went to several months ago," said Eirin. "You know, the Justice League's world."

"That world? How one earth did he get here? And who is it?" Reimu asked her.

Eirin remained silent for a few seconds with a slightly worried look on her face, and then she replied, "The Joker..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I based the knife throwing part partially off the third episode of Gotham's second season, the part where Jerome pretends to be a magician at a charity event.


	12. Family Issues

**SBS Time!  
M.G: **How did Smelton find out about the Soul Society in Gamfax III: The Perfect World?  
 **Game2002:** I never thought of that, but if I have to come up with an answer right now, then it might have to do with his ancestors being Native Americans, and such people usually have association with mysticism and spirits. Perhaps they knew about Soul Society, and this info got passed down to him.

On the side note, you really like to ask questions about my old stories, don't you? And you never respond to what I tell you.

* * *

 **Guest:** Where do you live?  
 **Game2002:** Taiwan.

 **Chapter 12  
Family Issues  
**

* * *

Entering a smartphone store, Captain Boomerang smashed open the glass counter there and reached for himself the newest-looking smartphone there. Smiling with glee, he put the smartphone into one of the pockets in his trench coat. Not only that, he also took for himself the various electronic goods at the place. After he was satisfied with the theft, he went back outside to join the others, who were looking at him. "What? It's not like anybody is going to be looking for them now that this place is a mess," he said to them.

"Do whatever you want..." Rick grumbled before continuing on his way.

"Must be a pain trying to keep these rowdy bunch under control, eh?" Seiga asked him.

"You don't know the half of it..." the soldier said to her.

"What made your boss think a team of criminals can do good in the first place?" the wicked hermit asked him. "Don't you already have the Justice League dealing with the world's problems already?"

"The league doesn't answer to authorities most of the time," Rick told her. "While Waller seeks peace and justice just like the league, she believes there are times when extreme methods and sacrifices are required in order to achieve that, and the league has lines that they do not cross. Therefore, she decided that the only kind of people who are willing to cross lines are criminals like them. Making people do things against their will is her specialty, so through threats and blackmailing, she was able to get evildoers with no hope of getting freed from prison like them to do good things and put their skills to use. Basically, all this to achieve justice is ways the league will never do."

"She must be something to be able to force all of them to listen to her!" commented Seiga.

"Trust me when I said she's someone you don't want to get on the bad side of," Rick told her. "If you get to know her, you'll question who the real bad guy actually is... Her or the bad guys she recruited..."

Marisa then came running to the group, catching up with them, and she was carrying two plastic bags filled with books. "What a mother load! Since nobody was there, I'm sure nobody will mind that I took these-ze!"

"You just had to do it, don't you...?" Alice said to her.

"She's a villain in making! You should be happy!" Harley said to the magician. "Her parents must be proud!"

"They don't care about me, so why should they be proud?" said Marisa, looking a bit annoyed at the mentioning of the word "parents."

Deadshot's interest piqued when he heard her say that. "Why would you say that? What kind of parents wouldn't care about their children?"

"Parents who don't like their children," Marisa grumbled. "They're so annoying and never think about what I want and my well being... Only giving me what they think I should have... I ran away from them for a long time already."

"You shouldn't say that," Deadshot said to her. "Every parent's favorite thing is their child! As long as they do not abuse you, what they do for you is for your own good. They know what's best for you. Running away from them is disrespecting them! You should consider your actions and reunite with them while you have the chance. This is something with no turning back once it's too late."

"Mind you own business! What do you know about your parents?!" Marisa angrily said to him.

"I may not know about your parents, but I do know about parenting, because I have a daughter that I care for a lot and would give anything to be able to see her again!" Deadshot said to her, his voice increasing.

Their conversation that was turning intense caused everyone else to turn his or her eyes to them. "What's the witch's problem with her parents?" Captain Boomerang asked Alice.

"I only know she that doesn't get along with them very well, especially her father, but she never told me exactly why," replied Alice. "It's something she keeps a secret from everyone else and never even told her close friends..."

"Must've had a rough upbringing..." said Killer Frost. "Where are her parents now?"

"They actually live in the Human Village, but Marisa herself lives out in the woods," replied Alice. "Despite coming to the village often, Marisa always avoids running into them and know well which paths to avoid so that she doesn't see them. They do run into each other occasionally, but they ignore each other..."

Approaching Marisa, El Diablo said to her in a disapproving tone, "I agree with Deadshot. You shouldn't run away from your family like that. What they do is for your own good, and yet you disrespect them by abandoning them like that? As a former father, it hurts me greatly to know that my children are gone and will never come back. I am sure your parents feel the same, whether or not they want to admit it. You should..."

"YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!" Marisa shouted at the top of her voice all of a sudden. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY! THEY CAN ALL GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" She then stormed off ahead of everywhere else, stomping the pavement hard with each step.

"Look, if she doesn't want to talk about her family or go back to them, let her be, okay?" Seiga said in a somewhat angry tone to Deadshot and El Diablo. "Not everyone gets along well with his family, so you should just let her be and stop harassing her with things that bring back bad memories! As someone who had issues with her family members as well and faked her death in order to escape them, I know very well how she felt to be free of them! She's all grown up, so she has the right to do whatever she wants!" She then went after Marisa, seemingly to comfort her.

Deadshot and El Diablo sighed in disappointment. Though they weren't good people, they had families and knew the importance of bonds between parents and children. One chose a path in life that prevented him from being close to his family, while the other one lost his family because of what he believed was a curse he was a born with. There were many things they would do to live a happy life with their families again, so to see someone who still had the chance to reunite with her family yet refused to do so because of some grudge towards them made them sad and angry.

"I know you care about her, but maybe you should let her make her own choice," Rick told those two. "I understand why you are upset, since you are family men after all, but you can't force others to agree with you, even if what you believe in is universally accepted as right. Who knows? Maybe she will consider what you told her, despite her denial. Don't let this bother you too much."

"Funny hearing words like these coming from criminals like you people..." said Raiko.

"Even bad guys love their family. They have limits to how bad they are," Deadshot told her.

"Maybe except the clown," said Captain Boomerang. "He's so messed up that I think he would even laugh at the death of his family..."

"Mister J is a special case," said Harley.

"And yet you still follow him like a faithful dog..." the Australian said to him.

"Oh, he has a certain charm to him! You'll know it if you've been with him long enough!" said Harley with a large smile.

"I'd rather not know... You and your crazy mind..." Captain Boomerang said to him with a weird out expression.

As Marisa walked on ahead, a fleshy monster similar to the one they encountered when they first arrived at the place ran out of the alleyway and stopped in front of her, roaring loudly into her face. The others saw it and got ready to defend her, but it was evident that the witch didn't need defending. Swinging her bag of books, Marisa was able to knock the monster on its back. She then stood on top of its chest and pointed her hand at its face before firing bursts of magical energy at it over and over, each shot seemingly stronger than the previous one. Even though her magic wasn't supposed to be dangerous without using her hakkero, the closeness of the range and the amount of times fired was eventually able to blow the monster's head into pieces.

"Someone's in a bad mood..." commented Killer Frost.

"Rage is a good weapon to have..." said Rick.

"I'm liking her more and more!" said Harley cheerfully.

Offering a small circular bottle to Reimu, Eirin said, "It's best that you take this. It's the Pinpoint Device I gave you during the Lunar invasion incident caused by Junko."

"Is this really necessary?" asked the shrine maiden. During the incident when the Lunarians "invaded" Gensokyou due to the Lunar Capital being invaded by Junko and Hecatia, Eirin gave Reimu and her companions this particular medicine that allowed one to see a few seconds into the future whenever danger might happen. Thanks to this, they were able to foresee danger and react in time.

"If everything I've read about the Joker is to be believed, then he is one person you should not be underestimating," the doctor warned her. "His lack of predictability is what makes him extremely dangerous. Do not expect him to play by the rules. He will kill you if given the opportunity."

"I doubt it'll be that big of a deal, but better safe than sorry, I guess..." said Reimu as she took the bottle from Eirin and then drank from it.

"You better deal with him as soon as possible," Eirin told her. "There's no telling how much trouble he'll cause if we keep on letting him run rampant."

"Relax. He's just a normal human," said Reimu. "How much trouble can he cause?"

"Remember what happened when Human Being arrived at this place?" Eirin reminded her.

"Yeah... Point taken..." grumbled Reimu. Another incident similar to the criminal calling himself Human Being was something she didn't want to happen. It taught her that even people with no powers whatsoever could be equally dangerous to ones that have them.

* * *

The Suicide Squad and the girls battled their way through the streets of Akihabara against the fleshy monsters, which showed up in large numbers all of a sudden. It was no problem for them to plow through the army of monsters at all. The latter behaved in simple-minded manners, thus making them easy targets for the good guys. In no time, pieces of flesh and blood splatters were all over the street, not to mention on the bodies and clothes of the good guys.

Killer Frost grumbled as she looked at her bloodied hands and said, "I could really use a good bath after this is over..."

Killer Croc picked up a piece of flesh and thought about consuming it, but Deadshot told him not to, as there was no telling what it might do to his body, so the crocodile-like man flung it backwards over his shoulder while growling in frustration. "I'm hungry... How long until this is over? I want to get this over with and then grab something to eat, or else I'll eat one of you here!" he said in anger.

"Do you seriously eat people?" Reisen asked him in slight fear.

"Trust me, I do! You'd probably make a tasty treat, what with you being part rabbit!" Killer Croc said to her with an evil grin, causing her to become scared even more.

"Don't scare her, will you?" Bronze Tiger said to him.

"Where's that snake anyway? Ya girls pinpointing him already?" asked Captain Boomerang impatiently.

"It's faint, but it's coming from there," said Marisa, pointing at a staircase that led underground.

"The subway station? Looks like a good place to hide and do shady things," said Deadshot.

"Let's get going, then," said Rick while reloading his machine gun. "Once this is over, we'll be able to relax. Stick together if you want to live."

"Relax! When has any of us died when doing missions together?" Harley asked him. "We've always managed to pull through things together!"

"Except when someone managed to get on my bad side and set off their neck bombs," Rick reminded her.

"That only happens once in a blue moon, so everything will be fine!" said Harley with confidence.

* * *

The Joker and Seija made it out of the Human Village and stopped at the outskirts. Putting down two canisters of gas, Seija said with a smile, "That was fun! This is the first time I've saw the folks here being so cheerful!"

"This place really ought to cheer up more! They should be thankful that someone like me exist to cheer them up... to death!" said the Joker before bursting into laughter, and the amanojaku joined him in laughter.

After she was done laughing, Seija asked him, "So... what's next?"

"Honestly, I sort of miss my own place, but since I'm not sure how to get back there, and I don't really want to go back without my Harley yet, I think I'll stick around a little longer," said the Joker. "This place could use a lot more excitement!"

"Then where are we going to deliver this excitement next?" Seija asked him.

"How about delivering it to prison instead?" asked a voice. They both turned to the source of the voice and saw Reimu standing on the roof of a nearby house. "Found the both of you at last!"

"Well, if it isn't my arch nemesis, the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine!" Seija said to her. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Are things boring without me out here?"

"I prefer boredom than to have you run amok out here," Reimu angrily said to her. "You better surrender, or else I'll make you wish that you're back in Infernal Prison, which I'm going to send you back to if you give up!"

"So she's the do gooder around here, eh?" said the Joker. "I remember her! The Bat brought her along that time when I paid good ol' Lex a visit! I didn't get to see much of what she could do, though, but she must be someone very interesting if the Bat decided to make her his sidekick!"

"You're going back to your own world," Reimu said the clown while glaring at him. "You're going to answer me how you got here in the first place too."

"I'd love to go back, but a friend of mine is missing somewhere in this world, so if you'll do me the favor of finding her, I'll go back nicely," the Joker said to her. "But until then, I'll be making everyone here laugh like crazy! Yahahahaha!"

"You're not going to do anything until I find this friend of yours!" said Reimu while taking out some amulets.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Marisa does indeed have relationship issues with her family in canon, but what it is and how severe it is have never been specified. I took creative liberties to crank up the severity in my series.


	13. Eldritch Horror

**SBS Time!  
M.G: **Are Smelton's ancestor's Soul Reapers?  
 **Game2002:** That would have to mean they are dead. Soul Reapers are people who died and went to Soul Society after all. Anyway, as for whether or not they did become Soul Reapers after they passed on... Maybe... I dunno...

 **Chapter 13  
Eldritch Horror**

* * *

Arriving inside the subway, the Suicide Squad and the girls found the place to be a mess. Vandalism was all over the place in the form of destroyed pieces of furniture, torn down walls, shredded indoor plants, and blood splatters on the walls. Indeed, there were blood splatters, as dead bodies of people could be found all over the place, most of them mutilated beyond recognition. The sight of this was repulsive to some of the girls. "This is horrible..." said Shou with a face full of fright and disgust. "What could have done something like this?"

"You weren't freaked out earlier when we fought those monsters, and now you are?" Bronze Tiger asked her.

"Those were... demons, so it wasn't as repulsive to see them getting killed brutally, but these are... humans..." replied the tiger demon.

"I guess it's true for some people," said Rick. "They tend to have no issues seeing non-humans getting killed, but seeing humans getting killed is another thing."

"I thought not all of you here are human, so this shouldn't be an issue for you?" asked Deadshot.

"Looking like humans has an affect on things too," Seiga said to him. "I don't mind this sort of sight, mind you."

"Anyway, we better be careful," said Rick. "Whatever killed all these people should still be around here. Be on your guard for anything dangerous. Look for survivors as well."

"I doubt we'll find any survivors like this..." said Killer Frost.

The group slowly and carefully made their way through the place, being on guard for possible monsters. The way the dead bodies were torn into pieces told them that the culprit was someone highly dangerous and perhaps even powerful, so they shouldn't let their guard down no matter what.

"Figured out where the snake is?" Captain Boomerang asked the girls.

"His magical energy is definitely coming from this place," replied Marisa. "I don't know the exact location, so we just have to look around. He's definitely still somewhere in here."

They headed over to an escalator heading to a lower floor, but they stopped in front of it and looked down to see several of the same kind of fleshy monsters down below, wandering around. One of the monsters noticed them, and it let out a cry to notify its companions of their presence, and then they all started going up the escalator.

"Here they come! Get ready!" Rick said to the others while readying his gun. Everyone got into fighting stances to get ready to take on the monsters when they got to the top. Killer Croc, however, had a different plan. He picked up a broken pillar segment and rolled it down the escalator, and the monsters were all knocked back to the bottom, some of the getting flattened by said pillar segment.

Killer Croc then reached for one of the grenades strapped around Rick's waist and removed its pin before throwing it down below to blow the monsters to kingdom come. Everyone watched with somewhat dumbfounded expressions as the explosion sent pieces of flesh flying all over the place. Harley, on the other hand, had an excited look. The escalator was also destroyed, thus separating the top floor from the bottom floor. The crocodile-like man then said to them, "Never thought about taking the easy route instead?"

"Um... Good job..." Rick said to him.

"I didn't know you have a brain inside that scaly head of yours! Good job, Croc!" Harley said to him.

Since they still wanted to go down there, believing that their target was there, Killer Frost made a staircase of ice for all of them to go down. Being made of ice, it was obviously slippery, but they still made it to the bottom without slipping. Once down there, they saw several of the fleshy monsters down there, ready to attack them. "Can't get to the boss without going through his bodyguards first, eh?" said Marisa.

"Nobody said things were going to be easy," said Rick in response as he readied his gun.

* * *

Reimu had previously ran into Seija and the Joker just outside the village and was ready to confront them. Pointing her purification rod at the amanojaku, Reimu asked her, "How did you escape Inferno Prison? It shouldn't be possible to escape from there, especially after they increased the security because of your first escape."

Seija snickered at her question and replied, "You should know by now that things don't work the way they should when it comes to me. It's always the other way round with me! As long as they try to contain me, I will not be able to be contained! It's only a matter of time before I escape!"

"That's not how your ability works," Reimu said to her with squinted eyes of frustration.

Seija shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter whether or not it works like that. The point is the more people want me to do something, the more I won't listen to them, so if they really want me to stay in that place, the less I want to be there, so I got out! You should know this was going to happen sooner or later!"

"If you're not going to answer my question properly, then forget it!" said Reimu, annoyed. "I'm taking you down and then send you back to where you belong! This time for good!"

"Well, it seems like the both of you have some score to settle," said the Joker. "If you don't mind, I'll just stand around and see how you do things here!"

Reimu turned to him and said, "You're not getting out of this either! We'll talk about what do with you after I put you down!"

"Oh, he's free to do whatever he's want, so why don't the both of us do things like the old days first?" Seija said to her while picking up one of the containers containing the laughing gas and then sprayed it at Reimu. The shrine maiden didn't move at all but simply let the gas cover her from head to toe. Surprisingly, she did not laugh.

"Not gonna work," she said to her. "Eirin provided me with an antidote that makes me immune to this gas. And just so you know, everyone affected by it earlier has been cured thanks to the same thing."

"Oh, such a disappointment..." said Seija, still smiling despite what she said. "I was hoping that you would learn to cheer up more!" She then flung the container at Reimu, who easily dodged it before speeding up to her and grabbing her by the collar.

"Try your worst! You'll never win!" the shrine maiden angrily said to her before kneeing her hard in the abdomen and then flinging her aside. After tumbling onto the ground, Seija fired some red and blue arrow-shaped projectiles at her, but she dodged them. The projectiles came flying back to Reimu, but she knew this was going to happen due to having faced something like this before and thus dodged it the second time. The projectiles went around Seija, missing her, before continuing on their way. The amanojaku then lunged herself at Reimu, who held up her rod in defense. Seija grabbed her rod and wrestled against her, but Reimu was able to easily overcome her and once again fling her to the side. Reimu was going to attack her again when suddenly...

BANG!

That was the sound of a gunshot, and a large bloody hole suddenly appear on Reimu's forehead, her brain mass shooting towards the front, a sign that she was shot from behind. The shrine maiden only had a second or so to comprehend what happened to her before losing her strength and falling forward on the ground, a puddle of blood slowly forming around her head and spreading towards the rest of the body, dying her skin and clothes in red.

The Hakurei shrine maiden was dead...

Or so it would have been if she hadn't seen the vision of such a gruesome and shocking scene happening and then moved her head to the side in time to avoid a gunfire from the Joker. She turned around and swung her purification rod at his gun to disarm him. "Thanks, Eirin, for the Pointdevice Mode!" she quietly said to herself. The sight of seeing herself die gruesomely earlier sent chills down her spine and sweat down her body. It was a good thing that the medicine Eirin gave her warned her of this grisly fate. She never considered her job to be easy, but she was still not ready to die, especially when she considered herself to be young.

She rushed at the Joker and grabbed him by the collar, angrily saying to him, "You've got guts trying to sneak attack on me like that!"

"Why so angry? Life is full of surprises, which is why it's so fun!" the Joker said to her while smiling. A squirt of green acid then shot out from a toy flower pinned to his coat, splashing Reimu in the face. The shrine maiden screamed in agony as the acid slowly burned through and ate away her skin, revealing the skin tissue underneath.

That was what was supposed to happen if she hadn't gotten out of the way in time. Again, thanks to the Pointdevice Mode, the shrine maiden saw a vision of this and therefore flung the clown aside just in time to let the acid fly through empty air and touch the ground, burning up a bit of it. "I have enough of your shenanigans! I'm putting an end to your antics here and now!" Reimu angrily said to him.

"The fun has just begun! Why don't we play a little longer?" the Joker said while reaching underneath his coat to take out and throw several dentures that clattered nonstop at a fast speed. Reimu jumped back and flew into the air to avoid those dentures, which actually had bladed teeth sharp enough to cut through skin. She then dived at the Joker, but Seija appeared in front of her to swing a thick piece of stick at her. It would've hit her if it weren't for, once again, the Pointdevice Mode. The shrine maiden swooped up at the last second, causing the stick swing to miss, and then got behind the Joker and kicked him, making him fall on top of Seija's back.

"Enough, the two of you!" Reimu angrily said to them while pointing her rod at them. "You cannot beat me!"

"Oh, is that what you think? We haven't even gotten serious yet!" Seija said to her with an evil smile.

* * *

It took quite a while, but it was easy. In the end, the Suicide Squad and the girls were able to defeat all the fleshy monsters. The place was, unsurprisingly, covered in pieces of flesh and blood, and even their bodies were covered in such. It was truly a disturbing sight that wasn't meant for those with weak stomachs. "Ugh... I think this is starting to get too much for me, and seeing blood isn't something new to me since I work as a nurse for my master whenever she treats patients..." said Reisen while looking at the blood splatters on her body.

"Life is brutal, I tell ya," Captain Boomerang said to her.

Just then, a monstrous voice could be heard echoing throughout the place, clearly speaking to them. "You did well making it this far! I was anticipating your arrival!"

"That must be the Evil Dragon speaking!" said Rick.

"Show yourself! We're tired of playing hide and seek with you!" Deadshot called out to the snake.

"Yeah! C'mon out so I can smash your head into smithereens!" said Harley.

"I cannot deny that you have gotten on my nerves, but I still look forward to our final confrontation! My power is grown so much since we last met that there is no way you can defeat me now!" said the voice of the Evil Dragon. "But first, I will see if you have what it takes to confront me. It's time for you to meet your worst nightmare! Come forth, Flesh Golem!"

There was the sound of stomping, and then everyone turned to the source to see, to their surprise, a terrifying-looking monster. It was best described as a walking mass of bloated, squirming, and pulsating flesh. Its head was similar to that of a skull covered in flesh, and its teeth were sharp like fangs. Growing out of its back were a large amount of fleshy tentacles, some of which ended with mouths covered in razor sharp teeth. Some of them even had evil-looking eyes. Rather than standing upright, the creature was hunched over like it had back issues, but it didn't appear to have any problems walking.

"Holy cow?! What on earth is that?!" asked Captain Boomerang in shock.

"All right... This is starting to get disgusting..." said Killer Frost with a look of disgust.

"Such a terrifying beast! I cannot believeth yond such eldritch horr'r can exist! Something like this might not but not beest did allow to liveth!" said Futo in shock.

"The monsters you've met on the way here are all created by the Flesh Golem, who in turn is created by combining several people together with the Flesh Worm!" said the voice of the Evil Dragon. "He shall consume you and make you one with him!"

"Created by combining several people together with what?!" asked Reisen in shock.

"I have to say... This is one unsightly and disgusting thing you've whipped up..." said Seiga. "My Yoshika and bodies I've reanimated in the past look so much attractive than this!"

"You, sir, have one terrible taste in art crafts!" said Deadshot loudly.

The Flesh Golem moved in their direction while making intimidating moaning sounds, so they all got into fighting stances to get ready to take down this eldritch abomination, hoping that they wouldn't waste too much energy so that they could continue on fighting the Evil Dragon afterwards.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Pile of Disgust

**Chapter 14  
Pile of Disgust**

* * *

Standing about three meters tall, the Flesh Golem groaned in an intimidating manner as it slowly approached the Suicide Squad and the girls. "Fire!" Rick shouted to the others before firing from his machine gun at the monster. Deadshot fired from his wrist guns, Killer Frost fired ice shards, Captain Boomerang threw exploding boomerangs, and Harley fired from her handguns.

Drops of blood flew out from the monster's body when it got pelted by said projectiles, and the monster also took some steps back from being hit. When they stopped firing, the monster groaned as it started moving forward again. The wounds on its body remained there for a few seconds before healing. It performed a surprising move of increasing the length of its arm and lashing it out at the group. Acting quick, they all got out of its way. Bronze Tiger then swung down his claws to cut the arm before it pulled back. The severed arm flopped around on the floor like a fish out of water, and as for the monster, its severed arm was slowly replaced with a new one that regenerated in place of the old one.

"Tsk! Ones that can heal are always the most annoying to deal with!" he grumbled.

"Then we'll just blow it into pieces so that it is beyond recovery!" suggested Shou as she held up her pagoda to fire a shiny beam at the Flesh Golem. Several of the tentacles on the monster's back came down in front of it at a fast speed, serving as a shield to block it from the approaching beam. An explosion was created when the beam struck the wall of tentacles, and pieces of flesh flew everywhere as a result. When the smoke cleared, the tentacles were shown to have been blown away, but in no time, they regenerated and soon became as good as new. One of the tentacles shot at Shou at a fast speed, swatting her pagoda out of her hand. "Hey!"

The same tentacle then wrapped itself around her and pulled her towards the monster, where another tentacle grew a mouth filled with sharp teeth and readied to bite off her head, which had a horrified expression. Seeing this, Futo took out a threw a dish at said tentacle, slicing it clean off before it had the chance to attack Shou. She threw a second dish immediately afterwards to cut off the one holding the tiger demon in the air, and then the latter ran back to the others fast, thanking Futo when she did so.

"Hey you! You're not allowed to hurt our friends without my consent!" Marisa angrily said to the Flesh Golem. "You'll have to face a lot of pain if you do that!" She pointed her hands at the monster and fired rapid bursts of star-shaped projectiles. This only succeeded in attracting the monster's attention to her and therefore attacking her with its tentacles by having a couple of them reach towards her at a fast speed. The witch performed some acrobatic flips to the side to get out of the way and then fired at the tentacles to blow them off, only for them to regenerate instantly afterwards. "Darn it! If only I have my hakkero or even my broom, I can unleash more firepower!"

The tentacles went after her again, but before they can reach her, Harley ran towards them and, with a swing of her bat, smashed them into pieces. She closed in one of the Flesh Golem while constantly swinging her bat at the tentacles, destroying them before they could regenerate. It was as if her bat was was a weapon capable of causing serious destruction that she was able to plow forward. When she got close enough to the monster, she smashed it in the side of the head with her bat before taking out a gun and fired at the forehead at point blank. Despite the head getting brutally mauled by her, it was still able to regenerate. The monster let out an angry-sounding groan before swinging its hand at her, but she back flipped away. "You're ugly as you are persistent!" she said to it.

Medicine took a deep breath before spitting a large amount of purple liquid at the Flesh Golem, dousing it from head to toe. The poisonous liquid brought stinging pain to the monster, making it walk around awkwardly while groaning constantly. While it was in that state, Raiko held her makeshift drumsticks over her head and electrically charged them, causing a ball of electricity to form in between them. When the electric ball was about the same size as her head, she swung down her drumsticks to "throw" it at the monster, zapping and blowing it backwards, and it crashed into a pillar.

Seiga got behind that pillar fast and then slammed the back end of her hair pin against it, causing it break apart. The broken pieces shot forward, piercing the Flesh Golem as if they were bullets fired from a gun. The monster fell to the floor with holes all over its body, but they soon healed.

"Thee foul beast! Such a hideous creature like thee hast nay lodging in this ordinary! Begone to the depths of the underworld and suffer f'r all eternity! May thy presence nev'r grace the ordinary of the living again!" Futo said to the Flesh Golem as she threw several plates at it. The plate spun through the air and cut off various parts of the monster's body as if they were buzzsaws. The severed body parts writhed around and pulsated for a while before stopping and rotting away, while new body parts grew on the Golem's body to replace the missing ones.

Parts of the Golem's body then began to bulge. The bulges kept on growing until it burst, spilling out blood and releasing a fleshy monster like the ones they encountered throughout the place. The fleshy monster slowly stood up, its body covered in blood, and then limped towards the good guys, groaning as it did so. The part on the Golem's body that burst open healed soon afterwards, but more parts of it released the fleshy monsters the same way.

"Okay... This is seriously reaching some s*** levels of grossness..." commented Captain Boomerang with a look of disgust. "I think I may have nightmares for eternity after this..."

The squad and the girls attacked the fleshy monsters, killing them all. Alice then sent several dolls that grabbed onto various parts of the Flesh Golem's body. With a snap of her fingers, the dolls self-destructed all at once, blowing the monster into bits. When the smoke cleared, pieces of flesh were scattered all over the place, and they all saw a creature resembling a worm writhing on the floor. The scattered pieces of flesh suddenly gathered around the worm at a fast speed, building upon and fusing with each other until the Flesh Golem took form again. "That worm must be what's keeping the monster together!" observed Alice. "Perhaps we'll be able to kill it if we destroy that worm!"

"Okay, know that we know the weak spot, this shouldn't take long!" said Deadshot as he loaded his sniper rifle with a different kind of bullet, ones designed to pierce several objects at once. "All I have to do is aim at the right spot!" He took aim at the Flesh Monster's chest, the part where the heart was, and pulled the trigger. The pointy bullet soared through the air and went through the monster's body like it was nothing. The bullet kept on going, piercing through the walls at the back and seemingly not stopping at all. To his surprise, the wound simply healed, and the Golem seemed unharmed.

"So... does that count as a miss or not?" Harley asked him.

"I thought the worm would be located at where his heart is..." said Deadshot. "Guess not..."

"We'll just tear it to pieces and pull out that worm!" suggested Killer Croc as he ran towards the Golem with a large piece of debris held over his head. He hurled the debris at the monster, hitting it hard in the head, and then ran up to it and began clawing it in the body using his sharp nails, which he hadn't trimmed in an eternity, in an attempt to dig into its body. Thanks to his strength, which was slightly more than an average human, despite not being enhanced in any way, he was able to cut off layers of the monster's body, which was rather soft. He then pulled back his fist and punched into the monster's body, hoping to catch the worm. He pulled back out his blood-covered fist and growled in frustration at the fact that he caught nothing.

The Flesh Golem let out a loud groan before grabbing him by his head and hurling him aside. A blast of cold air was fired a the tentacles at the back of the monster by Killer Frost, freezing them all. Killer Frost then made large icicles appear above the partially frozen monster, making them fall onto the frozen tentacles and shattering them.

"Here I come!" Marisa shouted as she ran towards the Flesh Golem while its tentacles were still regenerating and jumped towards its back. Channeling magical energy into the broom, the witch fired a powerful blast of energy from the back end of the cleaning equipment the moment it came in contact with the back, thus blasting it at point blank. The range combined with the intensity of the blast caused a hole to be created on the monster's body, and the Flesh Worm came flying out of it and tumbling onto the floor.

The worm squirmed and writhed nonstop while making its way back to the body as fast as it could, but before it could do so, El Diablo burned it with a flamethrower, causing it to let out a ear-piercing screech that brought pain to everyone's ear. Killer Croc, with a piece of debris held over his head, approached the burning worm and dropped it on top it, crushing it.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Not bothering to remove the debris, Killer Croc dusted his hand and said, "Problem solved!" Everyone then looked at the Flesh Golem and saw that its body was slowly turning greenish gray and decaying. The flesh then let out a foul smell before seemingly melting into a puddle of goo, a sight that they found disgusting.

"Ugh... This thing dying is just as bad it is when it was alive..." said Reisen while closing her nose to avoid breathing in the stench.

Alice looked at Marisa'a broom and asked her, "Where'd you get that?"

"Found it in a storage room around here," replied the witch. "Any broom will do for now until I back to Gensokyo."

Just then, they all heard the Evil Dragon speaking to them in an echoing voice. "You have gone far enough! I shall see to it that you do not get out of here alive! So what if you defeated the Flesh Golem? You still have me to deal with!"

"Then bring it! We're not afraid of you!" Harley shouted out raising her bat into the air.

"Enough hide and seek already! We have enough of you, so c'mon out and let us crush your head so we can go back home!" added Deadshot.

"None of you will be going anywhere! You will all meet your ends here!" said the Evil Dragon. After he was finished saying that, a wall burst open, and the Evil Dragon came out of it, grabbing everyone's attention. The snake was somewhat larger and longer than before, and it also had a more draconic appearance. There was a horn at the front of its snout, spikes coming out the sides of its jaws, and spikes running down its back.

"Looks like you've grown a lot since the last time we've met!" Captain Boomerang said to him.

"I am almost reaching my full power, but this will be more than enough to kill all of you!" the Evil Dragon said to them. "This time, I shall win!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for no Reimu, Joker, and Seija stuff in this chapter. Their battle won't take as long as the one in the real world, so I'm saving it for the next chapter.


	15. The Power to End It All

**SBS Time!  
** **M.G:** About Kitty from Magister Saga... Are CP9 members allowed to quit? Won't they spill secret info?  
 **Game2002:** I don't know how things are in One Piece, but in my stories, it's a yes. As for spilling info... His superiors can be very persuasive in making him and other members keep their mouths shut. I'll just leave it at that...

* * *

 **M.G:** Why did he join Cackletta and her gang?  
 **Game2002:** Because he wants too! Seriously, though, I don't really have an answer for that other than he doesn't care as long as he gets to put his powers to use.

* * *

Since the wait was a long one, I made sure that this chapter is long enough to make up for it. Sorry for the wait...

 **Chapter 15  
The Power to End It All**

* * *

The Suicide Squad and the girls had previously defeated the Flesh Golem, and right afterwards, the Evil Dragon showed himself, having grown closer to what he was supposed to look like. He made it clear that he was now powerful enough to defeat them all.

As their enemy stared down at the entire group, Rick asked the girls, "Any ideas on what to do? He's from your world after all."

"You make it sound easy... None of us ever met the Evil Dragon before!" Reisen told him.

"I did meet one, but it was nothing like this one..." said Marisa while trembling slightly at the presence of the Evil Dragon. "This one is full of evil energy... Looks like he's no laughing matter..."

"Having Mistress Hijiri here would be useful now..." said Shou.

Turning to the scared tiger demon, Captain Boomerang, "Use your lantern thingy! I'm sure its beams can blast that guy into bits with ease!"

"Yeah... You're right! I have a powerful weapon, so I shouldn't be afraid of the enemy!" said Shou, mustering her courage. "Take this, you evil being!" She raised her pagoda into the air and had it fire a glowing beam at the Evil Dragon, but the latter swiftly moved its head to the side before lunging at the her. Shou screamed as she leaped to the side to avoid getting hit, and then the others closed in on the dragon to attack it.

Marisa pointed her broom at the body of the dragon and fired a magical blast at a point blank, and it was powerful enough to push him away. The Evil Dragon angrily turned to them, only to receive several energy bullets to the face from Reisen. Futo leaped into the air next to the dragon with her hands raised over her head and a large ball of fire formed in between them. She hurled the ball of fire at the dragon, creating a fiery explosion that knocked his head to the floor.

"This is starting to look easy!" said Deadshot as he took aim with his wrist guns and fired away alongside Rick and his machine gun. The dragon was able to shrug off the bullets and then swung his tail at them from the side, knocking them onto the floor. He got back up and then breathed black fire all over the place.

"What sort of fire is this?!" asked El Diablo in surprise.

"Fire made of black magic! It's not as vulnerable to water when compared to normal fire, but that doesn't mean it can't be put out, though you should still be careful about them!" explained Marisa.

Hearing this, El Diablo thought he could fight fire with fire, so he ran up to the Evil Dragon and shouted, "Pick on someone who can do the same thing as you!" He then released a large stream of fire from his hands at the head of the dragon, who countered by breathing black fire at him. The flames of both sides pushed against each other with great intensity, but the dragon's was slowly able to push back against El Diablo's.

"Santana! Don't push yourself!" Rick shouted at El Diablo. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"I was born with this curse, but I was told that I can still amount to something good with it, so I'm going to prove it!" replied El Diablo as he tried his best to fight back the approaching black fire. "I've lost one family already, so I'm not going to lose another one!" He shouted loudly as he mustered all his energy into attacking with his flamethrower. As he did so, fire started to cover his body until all of a sudden, he "exploded" into a burst of fire and transformed into what appeared to be a tall skeleton demon that was burning all over. Needless to say, all the others were shocked at what they saw.

"Wow! How did he do that?!" asked Marisa.

"Don't ask me! I have no idea he can do this!" replied Killer Frost.

As a result of the transformation, El Diablo's fire became larger and stronger and was thus able to slowly overcome the Evil Dragon's fire. El Diablo's fire eventually overpowered the Evil Dragon's completely and burned him in the face and the mouth. The dragon roared in anger before shaking his head and then lunging forward to bite the flaming skeleton. El Diablo caught the dragon's mouth and held it open with his strength. While El Diablo was doing this, the Evil Dragon suddenly breathed black fire again into his face, pushing him back and burning him, replacing the skeleton's flame with his own black fire.

El Diablo cried as the fire pushed him onto the floor, and the dragon burned him nonstop. Seeing this, Futo rushed over to help. Floating in front of them two, she whipped out six plates that floated around her with their surfaces facing the dragon. "This is as far as thee wend, demon! I shalt vanquish thy flames of evil! Water-Embracing Plates!" A blue aura burst out around her, and when it came in contact with the plates, blasts of water shot out from them and at the dragon's head. The combined intensity of the water was so strong that it easily overcame the black fire, which wasn't supposed to be extinguish so easily.

The Evil Dragon roared in frustration before lunging forward, pushing through the water and shattering the plates, but Futo got out of the way before she got hit. El Diablo got back up, and he let out a cry of anger as normal orange flames burst out from his body, replacing the black flames. "My flames will be stronger than yours, so long as I am going to use it to protect my family!" he shouted at the dragon before giving him a fiery right hook across the face, followed by a left hook, and finally an overhead hammer slam.

"Yeah! Get him!" cheered Captain Boomerang while cheering for the fiery metahuman.

El Diablo wrapped his arm around the Evil Dragon in a headlock position and tried to strangle him, and the dragon fought hard to escape his grasp. The dragon growled loudly before twisting and turning his body all of a sudden, causing a surge of purple electricity to spiral up his body from the tail. It zapped El Diablo when it came in contact with his arms and made him let go. The Evil Dragon then lunged at the skeleton, biting him in the rib cage, lifting him into the air, and then flinging him away. After landing on the floor, El Diablo changed back to normal.

Most of the others gathered around El Diablo as he got back up, and Futo asked him, "Art thee good now?"

"I think..." replied the metahuman.

"You did well! Leave the rest to us!" Rick said to him before turning to the Evil Dragon, which was releasing purple electricity-like energy all over his body.

"Looks like we pissed him off..." said Marisa.

"You've done well surviving up until now, but this is as far as you go! My power combined with the Necronomicon's will make me unbeatable!" said the dragon. "Once I'm done with you people, I shall fill this world with darkness and demons and rule over it!"

"Yeah, yeah... Typical villainy stuff... We hear that a lot back in our world..." said Deadshot unimpressed. "As much as I hate to say this, bad guys like us never win in the end. Since you're the bad guy here and we're supposed to be the good guys, it's obvious you're going to lose!"

"Funny hearing that coming from people like you..." commented Raiko.

"I know, right?" said Harley with a smile. "But just so you know, we intend to go back to being bad guys after all this is over!"

"Until then, be the heroes you're forced to be and take down this thing first!" Rick told her.

* * *

After pinning down Seija and the Joker, Reimu told them to stand back up with their arms behind their heads while pointing her purification rod at them. "You better not try anything silly," she warned them.

"You do know that I do the opposite of what people want me to do, don't you?" Seija reminded her. "By telling me not to do anything, I will be doing something!"

"I'm not going to let you do whatever you want!" Reimu said to Seija.

"Where's the fun in that?" said Seija before whipping out a purple piece of cloth from behind her head and covering herself and the Joker with it. The cloth then disappeared along with the both of them.

"The Nimble Cloth! Where'd she get that?!" said Reimu said in shock. She was suddenly hit in the head hard with a large mallet, or so it would happen if she hadn't dodged in time after seeing a vision of herself meeting such a painful fate. She got to the side as Seija came falling down with a mallet in her hand, hitting the ground so hard that a small crater was created.

Reimu then saw a vision of herself getting stabbed in the back of the head by a knife from the Joker, so she got out of the way in time to avoid such a fate. Grabbing the clown by the knife-wielding arm, she threw him over her shoulder, right at Seija. Both were knocked onto the ground, but the Joker got back up fast and reached underneath his coat to take out and throw clattering dentures with razor sharp teeth at Reimu, but she easily dodged them by jumping into the air. Seija covered by herself and the Joker again to disappear from the shrine maiden's sight.

Reimu looked around for where they would appear from next, and then a white bomb was rolled in between her feet. She got out of the way in time to avoid the explosion caused by it and landed on where those two used to be. When she landed, the sound of a fart was heard, not to mention brown smoke coming out from underneath her feet that propelled her high into the air, much to her surprise. The Joker ran up close to the location she launched from and looked up. "Super fart bomb surprise! Bet you don't have something like that around here, eh?"

Seija appeared behind her with her mallet raised over head and an large grin on her face. She swung down her weapon, but Reimu spun and caught it in time. The two struggled against each other in midair, spinning and moving all over the place as they did so. Down there, the Joker took out a gun and tried to aim at Reimu. The shrine maiden was eventually able to get Seija's hands off the mallet's handle and then flung her towards the Joker. The amanojaku crashed into him and pushed him onto the ground, but this also caused him to unintentionally pull the trigger while the gun was still pointing at the air. The bullet pierced through the air and went through Reimu's right leg. She didn't dodge it, as she did not see a vision of this happening nor did she expected this. Crying in pain, she fell to the ground with her hands over the bullet wound on her leg and then rolled around in pain.

The two villains got up and approached her while laughing evilly. "Looks like the shrine maiden isn't so wonderful after all!" Seija said to her.

"The Bat is more fun to deal with, but you're not half bad!" said the Joker as he pointed his gun at her.

Reimu gritted her teeth angrily while glaring at them. She thought the effects of the Pointdevice Mode must've ended, which was why she did not see the bullet coming. Still, she felt ashamed that she wasn't able to avoid it, as she had always prided herself in being able to dodge almost anything thrown at her without effort, so much that she felt as if everything was avoiding her rather than the other way round.

With her leg injured, she was unable to fly, at least properly, but she wasn't going to let something like this bring her down. Acting fast, she performed a leg sweep to hit both the villains in the feet and knocked them to the ground. She then rolled as far as she could before struggling to stand up and then taking out several paper amulets in her hands. "I'm not done yet!" she shouted at them before throwing said amulets at the two just as they stood back up. The amulets exploded upon hitting them, but when the smoke cleared, she was surprised to see wooden dolls in place of where they were.

Seija and the Joker appeared behind her and readied to attack her, but almost as if acting out of instinct, Reimu spun around and backed away at a fast speed. When she touched her injured leg onto the ground too hard, she cried in pain and fell to her knees. The Joker pointed his gun at her and said, "End of the line, little girl!"

* * *

The Evil Dragon released a combination of black fire and purple electricity out of his mouth at the squad and the girls. They ran all over the place to avoid getting hit, and in no time, most of the subway was in ruins and on fire.

When the breath attack was headed towards Alice, she had several dolls equipped with shields float in front of her to block the incoming attack. A force field even appeared in front of the dolls when the attack reached them.

"Raiko! Futo! Now!" shouted the magician. The two aforementioned girls jumped at the breath attack from the sides, and Raiko pointed her drumsticks at it, while Futo spread her arms to the sides slightly.

In doing so, the electricity was drawn to Raiko, while the fire was drawn to Futo. The electricity gathered together to become an electric ball in between Raiko's drumsticks, while the fire became a fireball in between Futo's palms. They both threw the gathered attacks back at the Evil Dragon.

"You think you can hurt me with my own attack?!" asked the Evil Dragon as he emerged from the explosion seemingly unharmed.

"Yeah, I figured that out..." replied Raiko.

As the dragon tried to bite them, Medicine spit a large amount of poison at him. Turning to her, he said, "And dont't think that poison will do any better! I am beyond the concept of any living being! Something like that cannot possibly hurt me!"

As the dragon reached in her direction with his mouth wide open, Medicine spit poison into it and down the throat, causing him to pull back and raise his head into the air while crying in pain.

"But you cannot possibly resist against it if it gets inside you," Medicine said to him. "Do not underestimate my mastery over poison!"

Shou then fired laser beams from her pagoda nonstop, while Reisen fired a combination of eye beams and energy bullets. Marisa also flew around the dragon while shooting rapidly from the broom she picked up from the storeroom. The girls from Gensokyo gave everything they've got at the dragon, trying their best to take him down. The squad did nothing but watched from the side, because the way the girls fought was so different from how they fought that they were in awe. "Have to give it to them... They're better than I thought..." said Deadshot. "Not trying to underestimate us all, but I don't think we can act as cool as them even if we try..."

"I don't blame ya, because this looks to be out of our league already..." said Rick.

The dragon eventually let out a loud roar of frustration that somehow caused a shockwave to be released all over his body, blowing back the girls and sending them tumbling onto the floor. Marisa got back up and said, "Dang... This guy sure is durable!"

"Didn't he say he's getting his power from the Necronomicon?" said Reisen. "Maybe if we can find that book, we can do something about it to weaken him."

"Sounds like a good idea," agreed Alice. "Where is he keeping it, though?"

"Way ahead of you and already found it!" said Seiga. They all turned to her and saw her body sticking out of a hole on the floor, and in her hand was the Necronomicon.

"When and where did you find that?!" Rick asked her in surprise.

"Powerful opponents aren't always the kind you can defeat using brute force. You need to use your head at times!" said Seiga while giving a wink and lightly tapping a corner of the book against her head. "I knew the best solution was to find this book, so I searched all over the place while you guys are busy distracting him until I found it inside the men's bathroom."

"Give it to me!" said Marisa as she excitedly snatched it from Seiga's hand, and then she flipped through it fast. "I'll see what I can do with this!"

Seeing that they have the book, the Evil Dragon widened his eyes in shock and anger. "You will not take that from me! With that, I can reach higher heights than before! I will not let you take away that!" He lunged at Marisa, but she got out of the way fast.

"See if you can find something to weaken him!" said Rick while firing at the dragon with his machine gun. "We'll hold him back for you!"

"On it-ze!" said Marisa as she desperately looked through the pages for anything useful. The witch rushed as far away from the dragon as she could, while her friends dealt with him. She ran into a room for staff members to rest and tried to concentrate on finding a useful spell. She then heard a moaning and so looked up to see two fleshy monsters in there, sitting on a sofa. "Um... Hello?"

The fleshy monsters got up and slowly limped towards her, so she shot them in the heads with star-shaped projectiles to knock them down before concentrating on the book again. They got back up, however, but Marisa shot them back down without looking at them. This repeated multiple times. The witch didn't seem too concerned at all about them because of how easy it was to knock them down, even if they weren't dying.

* * *

"End of the line!" the Joker said to Reimu as he prepared to pull the trigger of his gun to shoot her. Acting fast, the shrine maiden grabbed his legs and pulled them forward to make him fall on his back and shoot the sky.

Reimu got up and swung her purification rod at Seija, who caught it with her hand and then threw another punch at her abdomen. Reimu endured the blow and then headbutted the amanojaku hard in the forehead, knocking her back several steps. The Joker got back up to shoot her, but she acted fast by throwing a spiritually-powered needle into the turret right when he pulled the trigger. This somehow caused the gun to explode, hurting the clown's hand badly.

Seija swung back her hands to make arrowhead projectiles appear behind Reimu. The shrine maiden knew this was going to happen, so she pulled off an unexpected move of grabbing Seija and placing her behind herself so that the projectiles hit her in the back. A victim of her own attack. Reimu then lifted her into the air with all her might and let out a loud cry before slamming her onto the ground hard and then stomping her in the abdomen hard.

The Joker growled in anger as he got up and decided to bail. He didn't get far before Eirin suddenly dropped down from above and stabbed him in the shoulder with a syringe. "Ow! I didn't call for a doctor!" cried the Joker while taking steps back with his hand over the part that got injected. He suddenly lost feeling of his body and fell on his back. "What the?!"

"That's a nerve paralysis shot that will keep you immobile for several hours," Eirin said to him while holding up the syringe.

While the Joker cursed angrily, Reimu walked up to the doctor with Seija carried over her shoulder. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem! I figured you might need help facing someone as lunatic as him," Eirin said to her.

"Nah, I was having little problem," claimed the shrine maiden.

* * *

The squad and the girls continued to launch their attacks at the Evil Dragon, but they didn't seem to be doing much against him. "When's your witch friend gonna find the solution to this?!" Captain Boomerang shouted while throwing his weapons at the enemy. "Don't tell me she bailed! Isn't she the kind to steal and run?"

"Marisa may steal often, but she's not the kind to leave her friends behind!" Alice told him while having her dolls do the fighting. "She'll definitely come up with something!"

"She better be quick! I don't think this place can hold up any longer if we drag things out!" said Rick while reloading bullets into his gun.

Killer Frost set up an ice wall to block an incoming breath attack from the Evil Dragon, but it was easily melted. Fortunately, she was bright enough to get out of the way after setting up the wall. Rick pulled out a bomb and threw it at the dragon, who saw it flying towards him and thus attacked it with his breath attack. This caused the grenade to explode, and it was large enough to reach him and scorch him a bit.

Reisen fired an eye beam at the dragon from the side, so he turned to her to attack her. When the breath attack touched her, however, she faded away, much to his surprise. Suddenly, multiple Reisen appeared in the air around him and fired energy bullets rapidly at him. The dragon attacked in all directions, and only one Reisen got out of the way, as that was the real one, while the others were illusions.

Shou held her pagoda high into the air and charged it up to the fullest before firing a large and bright beam at the dragon, striking him with such a powerful force that he was pushed back into the wall and screamed in pain. "Whoa! Incredible!" said Raiko in awe while shielding her eyes partially from the brightness.

Shou held up the beam for as long as she could before it died out. The pagoda let out a couple of flickers as if it was short circuiting and then dimmed completely. Looking at the lantern, she said, "Used too much power... It'll take a while before I can use it again..." She then looked at the dragon to see it lying against the wall, scorched. She thought he was down for the count, but was shocked to see him still moving and eventually getting back up.

"He's tough!" commented Bronze Tiger.

"I have enough of you annoying flies!" said the Evil Dragon angrily. "I have no idea why I'm wasting time with the likes of you! I should just go all out and kill you right now!" As she said this, a purple aura appeared around him, and everyone suddenly found themselves trembling nervously and uncontrollably. It was as if the aura released was making them do this.

"Such a powerful magical power...!" said Alice. "Can we really defeat someone like him?"

"Dragons are supposed to be gods, so it's no surprise that he's tough to deal with..." Seiga reminded her.

"Wait a minute!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned to see Marisa flying into the scene on her broom. The witch said loudly to the Evil Dragon, "You, Mister Dragon! I have a confession to make! I was looking through the book to see if there was something that can help us defeat you, but the more I read it, the more I found myself mesmerized by the types of magic found in there! I can't believe what they are capable of doing!"

The Evil Dragon narrowed her eyes and asked, "What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that I want to be partners with you!" replied the witch with a large smile, causing everyone to be shocked. "With such power, I can become the most powerful witch in the world! I have always believed that power is the answer to everything, so with this book, I can finally make my dreams come true! Please let me be your partner! Even a servant will do!"

"What the hell is she playing at?!" shouted Captain Boomerang. "Is she seriously thinking of betraying us?!"

Alice was standing close to him, and she said to him, "Let's see what she's palnning first. I have a feeling that she's up to something..."

Everyone watched as Marisa flew close to the Evil Dragon, who said, "So you desire great power as well? It is natural for all living things to crave power! With power, we can accomplish anything!"

"Indeed! With great power, I don't need my current friends at all! They're nothing but a roadblock to my success!" Marisa told him. "I'm skill at using magic, so I'm sure I can unlock a lot more things about this book than you! Together, we can reach greater heights than you can imagine! The whole world will be ours in a short amount of time if we work together!"

The Evil Dragon smiled and said, "You talk big! Are you really going to sacrifice your friends for power?"

Smiling evilly, Marisa said, "Of course, and I'll prove it to you!" She then got close to the Evil Dragon and placed her hand on his snout before shouting out a loud something incomprehensible that appeared to be an incantation. Suddenly, purple electricity came out from her hand and zapped the dragon all over, causing him to scream in pain. Slowly, the Evil Dragon began shrinking in size and started to look more and more like a snake. He was reverting back to the form he first appeared in.

"So she was tricking him in order to get close to him and use whatever that is!" said Raiko.

"I didn't think she was serious about joining him at all," said Seiga with a smile.

The Evil Dragon struggled to move away from Marisa, but the spell she was using was powerful enough to hold him in place so that he couldn't do anything. He felt his power draining away from him, and when he was the same size as a normal snake, Marisa shouted out loud, "GET HIM NOW! YOU ONLY HAVE A MINUTE TO DO SO!"

The witch then backed away from the now shrunken Evil Dragon, and then Harley rushed over to the dazed snake after snatching a grenade from Rick. Before he could react, she slammed down her mallet onto him.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Harley slammed her mallet onto the snake over and over several times before shooting him with her gun. She then dropped the grenade she took from Rick on top of him before moving away. The grenade exploded, completely obliterating the Evil Dragon.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Yeah! We did it!" exclaimed Marisa while doing a fist pump.

"And he goes out with a bang!" exclaimed Harley while pointing her bat into the air.

The two girls then turned to look at the others, who were in awe, and they both winked while giving them a thumps up.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Mission Complete

**Final Chapter  
** **Mission Complete**

* * *

The battle was finally over. The Evil Dragon had been defeated by the combined efforts of the Suicide Squad and the girls from Gensokyo. Actually, it was Marisa and Harley who got the job done.

The group got together to talk about what exactly happened. "I used a type of magic that absorbs the power of whoever I touch," explained Marisa while showing everyone the page she learned about the spell. "I didn't really think this would work on someone as powerful as the Evil Dragon, but I guess books about powerful dark magic shouldn't be underestimated..."

"It worked better than you thought it would, didn't it?" Alice asked her.

"Yep!" replied the witch.

Just then, they heard groaning sounds, so they turned to see some fleshy monsters slowly approaching them. "Um... We still haven't dealt with all of them yet..." said Raiko.

"So I guess we'll have to clean them all up now?" asked Deadshot while readying his gun.

"Wait! I have a solution for this!" said Marisa as she flipped to a certain page fast. When she got to the page she was looking for, she said the magic words to make a black vortex appear on the book. The vortex appeared to be powerful, but none of them were being pulled in. Instead, the monsters were the ones that were being pulled in, and not only the ones present. Even ones that were currently wandering out in the city were being pulled into the subway forcefully.

All the monsters that were the result of the Necronomicon's creation were forcefully pulled towards the book and into the vortex. As they went into the vortex, their bodies were stretched and pulled to almost comical proportions so that they could enter the center of the vortex, which was considered too small to fit anyone human-sized. It took several seconds, but eventually, all the monsters and anything unnatural in the city were pulled into the vortex, and then it disappeared. Marisa closed the book afterwards and said, "There! Done-ze!"

"That was convenient!" commented Rick. "All right! Guess that wraps up everything we have to do here! Now our only problem where do we go from here now?"

"I'm sure there is something here that can get you guys back home," said Marisa as she reopened the book to search for the answer.

"Before that, we should do something about the Joker," said the Bronze Tiger. "He should still be loose in your land."

"Oh right! I completely forgot about my Mister J!" said Harley. "I wonder how he's doing right now?"

"Oh! Here it is!" said Marisa after landing on a certain page. "This spell will crap warps to wherever you want, even other dimensions! We'll use it to go back to Gensokyo first, and then you can look for your missing friend there."

"The Joker's not our friend!" said Killer Frost.

Marisa said the incantation to create a new and larger vortex, and then everyone stepped through it. It disappeared after they all went inside, and then the subway was left completely empty and silent.

The barrier separating Akibahara from the rest of the city also disappeared, and people began pouring in curiously to find out what exactly happened. It would seem that they wouldn't be able to find out anything, as all the supernatural things present had gone. There was no more trace left of everything that brought the place to ruins. Only the destruction left behind by them remained, and it would likely remain a mystery for a long time and even an eternity as to what exactly happened.

Perhaps this was for the best, as this world was not yet ready to accept the existence of the supernatural and anything unexplainable...

* * *

After binding up Seija and the Joker, Reimu and Eirin led them back into Gensokyo. As they walked past the entrance, Reimu said, "Any idea on what to do about this clown?"

"I'm sure Yukari has an answer to this," replied the doctor. "Interdimensional traveling is her expertise after all. We still don't know how he got here, though."

The Joker was about to say something when suddenly a portal appeared in front of them, much to their surprise. They were even more surprised to see familiar faces coming out of it, and then the portal disappeared. "Marisa!" said Reimu in surprise.

"Reisen! Where have you been?!" Eirin asked her assistance.

"Hi, Reimu! You'll have a hard time believing things!" Marisa said to her friend whiel waving at her.

"Sorry for the absence, master..." Reisen apologized to the doctor. "What happened to me is completely unexpected and beyond my control... But I managed to make it back..."

Reimu looked at the Suicide Squad and said, "Am I right in assuming that these people have something to do with guys going missing and also this clown?"

"Pudding!" exclaimed Harley happily as she ran to the Joker to hug him.

"Harley, my dear! It's so nice to see you safe and sound!" the clown said to her in delight, whether ot not it was an honest one. "I miss you so much!"

"I guess I owe you all an explanation..." said Rick in Japanese to Reimu and Eirin.

"Yeah, you do," Reimu said to him with an annoyed look.

"Mind you; I gave her a translation pill beforehand, so you can speak to her using your native language, if you are more comfortable using that," Eirin said to Rick.

For several minutes, Rick explained to Reimu and Eirin what happened, such as their mission, the Evil Dragon, how they ended up in this world, and how their friends got involved in this. After the explanation was finished, he pointed to the Necronomicon, which Marisa was holding. "I believe that book will be able to send us back to where we came from."

"If that's the case, then get out of here as soon as possible," said Reimu in an annoyed tone, and then she pushed the Joker to him. "And take him back with you too! We don't need the problems of your world to become ours!"

"Yeah, sorry about him... He wasn't supposed to be here..." Rick apologized to her.

"I had fun here, but I think I like my place better!" said the Joker. "This place is a bit too old-school for my taste. Not that I didn't meet anyone interesting, mind you."

Flipping through the book, Marisa came across the page for the spell for opening the portal back to the squad's own world. The portal appeared, and they were glad to be able to return to their own world. Each of the members went in there, and Harley waved happily at the girls before hopping inside, not to mention saying that she hoped to meet them again. "Sorry for all the trouble caused. I promised this won't ever happen again!" Rick said to the girls before going through it.

"I don't mind! It was fun while it lasted-ze!" said Marisa. "Also, you should take this back with you." She handed him the Necronomicon. "Make sure it stays out of the wrong hands this time!"

"That's so unlike you to return things..." Reimu said to her.

"I'm not an unreasonable person, you know," Marisa told her with a wink.

After thanking the witch for returning the book, Rick went through the poral, and then it closed.

* * *

On the other side, the Suicide Squad and the Joker found themselves back in the sewer of Midway City, the exact same place where they first enountered the Evil Dragon. Killer Croc sniffed the air and said, "It's the smell of home! We're back!"

"Yay! Home sweet homed!" said Harley while raising her arms happily into the air.

"Now that we're back, I take you're going to report to the Wall?" Deadshot asked Rick.

"What else do you think?" Rick told him before using his smartphone to contact Amanda Waller. It didn't take long for his call to be picked up.

"Colonel Flag! This is Waller speaking! Where have you been?" asked Waller's voice on the other side. She sounded both angry and surprised.

"You're gonna have a hard time believing everything we tell you," replied the soldier with a smile.

* * *

The girls continued to look at where the portal used to be for a short while after it disappeared, and then Eirin said, "Well, I guess everything is resolved now!"

"The amount of damage done to this place is more than enough..." said Reimu in a frustrated tone. "Let's hope nothing like this happens again..."

"So I guess we can all go wherever we want to now?" asked Raiko.

"I don't see why not," said Reisen.

"I should be going back to the Crowned Prince and also my Yoshika," said Seiga. "They must be worried and confused about our absence." Futo agreed with her on this.

"Mistress Hijiri must definitely be worried too," said Shou. "I hope she will understand what I went through and accept my apology."

Alice looked around and noticed two particular people missing. "Where's Medicine and Seiga? They were here a moment ago, weren't they?"

Everyone looked around to see that the two aformentioned were indeed gone. "Darn it! I take my eyes off her for a few seconds, and she bolted already?!" said Reimu angrily, referring to Seija. "And after I went through all the trouble to capture her!"

"She must've bailed with Medicine while we were too busy sending away those people," said Eirin, and then she shrugged. "Too bad... Let's just hope they don't cause anymore trouble from now on."

"I doubt that will be the case with them, at least Seija..." said Reimu.

"On the bright side," Marisa said to Reimu as she placed her arm over her shoulders, "you will have incidents to solve and not get bored! Don't you enjoy working out?"

"No..." replied the frustrated the shrine maiden.

* * *

Seija and Medicine had indeed escaped while the others were too busy sending away the Suicide Squad. Medicine used her acidic poison to free Seija from her restraints, and then they sneaked off as quietly as they could in the direction of the forest surrounding the Human Village. After running to what they believed was a safe spot, Seija said to Medicine, "Thanks a bunch! Maybe we can become partners in crime!"

"I have no interest in teaming up with anyone who is organic," Medicine said to her. "I only freed you because I know what it is like to be restrained and have your freedome taken away."

"We are more alike than you are willing to admit!" Seija said to her. "No amount of punishment and law enforcing are going to change who we are! That is our nature!"

Medicine turned and began to leave in her own direction. "Say and do whatever you want. I don't care what happens to you from now on."

"Awww... I didn't know you care so much for!" said Seija in a sarcastic manner. "Have fun and be careful out there! The day will come again when people like us once again turn Gensokyo and even the world upside-down! Heeheeheeheeheehee!" The amanojaku then turned to run off, hoping to find a place to hide for the meantime and come up with evil plans to pull off in the future.

* * *

THE END

Thank you for patiently sitting through this story! I hope you enjoyed this as much as the movie! I admit that the ending here is a bit weak, though I didn't really think it needs to end in a spectacular way anyway. As long as it's an ending where things are resolved, it should be good enough.

I have nothing to say regarding stories I want to write in the future, but keep on eye on my Twitter account for possible news and updates.

See you next time!

God bless you all!


End file.
